A Change in the Tide of Fate
by EdwardlovesChristyalways
Summary: Edward is the Prince of Meyerland. Bella just moved into the country and is trying to find a living and ends up working in the palace. She finally encounters Edward as he saves her one night. A fairytale. But original. BXE LEMON.
1. A New Start

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

Edward is the Prince of Meyerland. The entire kingdom is ruled by his family, but the nobles believe that they are angels sent from heaven to rule the land and they are to live forever and ruling forever. Bella is a common peasant struggling to fit in this new land in which she came from Japan. Bella works as a maid in the Palace for now and finally encounters Edward on a stormy night in an alley as he saves her from a rapist. Modern timed.

For those of you who think that this is boring. Or this chapter or so. PLEASE be tolerant. Good readers have high tolerance. It DOES get better. OR that's what most people are saying. Someone's told me that at the beginning they thought it was boring, but it gets much more ... exciting (is that the right word?) later on in the chapters. And it's much more creative. So please just keep reading!

There will be adult content later on. Just as a warning.

Read and **Review** please.

* * *

As I walk out of the plane and out into this new, foreign land called Meyerland, I take a deep breath smelling in the fresh air as the breeze carries the sent of a the wild woodlands surrounding this vast kingdom. It's going to be a new start for me. I walk towards the airport to the baggage claim area.

To start out with, my name is of course, Isabella Marie Swan. Nicknamed Bella. After the death of my parents in Japan I have moved away to form a new life from my sorrowful birthplace. I may have just turned 18, but I'm definite strong enough to take care of myself. Who knows what life may bring? I have heard much about this kingdom and the peace and prosperity that has been praised and adulated through the entire world. I thought perhaps, I'd give this place a try. As for now, my main concern is finding my hotel room.

I walk out of the taxi as I take a good view of the home I am to stay in for a while until my circumstances are better. It was a tactful place. Not grandiose, but has an inviting aura vibrating out of it. The owner of the hotel walked me to the room helping me carry the baggage. Room 777. Oh great, seven. My favorite number. Maybe the tide will change for me, after all of these misfortunate events. I packed everything out into the given furniture and I stare at full size bed and I finally drop down in exhaustion.

(Next Morning)

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the Cullington Palace is," I asked the man on the front desk. I've heard the previous night down at a coffee shop that the Cullington Palace is looking for a new set of maids to work and serve the royal family as the old maids are being retired this year. Why not give it a chance. Besides, I've heard they serve good food there.

He explained the directions given to me and according to him the palace was not very far from this place, only a few streets down and 2 miles away. Good. Saves money. I can just walk there.

After a forty-five minute walk, I finally came in sight of the Palace. Magnificent. The palace was humongous. It fitted every description of a perfect dream mansion. Better than the fairy tales. And to think that I might actually have a chance to work here. A change in luck.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"Alice," I called out to her, "Stop being so excited. Your thoughts are driving me mad."

She had been excited all day about the new maids that were to be interviewed and hired today. She always loved to social with the people around the castle and she was even more thrilled to get to know more people.

"Gee, Edward. There's nothing wrong with wanting to meet more people. Besides this year's maids are to be young and inexperienced. Maybe you'll find a girl of your choosing!"

"Whatever."

Yeah right. That kind of luck for me never occurs. Being a vampire and all, it's not that easy to find a girl to spend an eternity with and to say that she might be a human…. I don't want to think about it. Either way. It happens every year. I get used to it by now.

We were sitting in the Garden of the palace reading and "pretending" to be having breakfast, which I soon will regurgitate when I go to the bathroom. Our family has been ruling this kingdom for three centuries when Carlisle first came into power. He was turned in to a vampire at that time. And the era was in bizarre as Vampires and witches were causing turmoil throughout the country. Carlisle was turned into a vampire by accident. He was a son of a priest, and knowing that he became a monster, he refused to drink human blood and developed a different eating habit than all other vampires. He had been protecting humanity to the best of his abilities ever since then. Reforming the government and was elected king by all the nobles in which they believed that he was an angel destined to take care of this country. However, they did no realize that he too was a vampire. Because the nobles realized that he was immortal, the government has kept our immortality a secret from the rest of the world. Which the only way to keep it a secret was to switch kings every two generations or so. I've been made king only once since I've only been a vampire for eighty years. Tedious, is the only thing I can say about ruling a kingdom, especially such an abnormal one. I was to the next king again after Carlisle's reign. And because of that I needed a wife in the next 2 years.

Thinking about it made my head hurt and I needed to get out of Alice's thoughts, so I decided to take a walk around the palace. As I went towards the front gate of the palace, a breeze blew my way. My thirst overcame my thoughts when I smelt the most luscious scent of blood in my damned life. I NEEDED that blood now. My stomach growled and hollowed in demand of that blood. I opened my eyes as I say a hundred yards away, a thin and elegant girl with beautiful ruby brown hair that shined almost read in the sun, walking pass towards the citizen entry way. She was pale looking, with a straight poise. Her eyes were light brown but as a tiny cloud shaded her from the sun I could see her eyes change in to a chocolate brown color. She wasn't too tall or too short. About 5'7 to 5'8. She was thin and her feminine physique made her look weak, but even though she was thin, her breasts were an astounding size. Between a B and a C. Perfect. Every aspect and angle that she moved in looked breath taking. Could any woman be this beautiful? I was addicted to her just by looking. That perfect image was what took me away from that breath-taking smell for a second. But the breeze grew stronger and I inhaled more of that delicious scent. I could feel my feet automatically running towards her, as I was only a few yards behind her now. But I stopped and quickly hid behind a nearby hedge plant. I could not bring myself to drink from this human girl. I would break the vow that I had kept to Carlisle and my family. And if I drank that beautiful, hot, flowing, pulsing… stop! I have to keep conscience. If I did such a crime, all that my family stood for will be ruined. I looked way from the girl and ran the opposite way as fast as I could. For this moment I was able to make the right decision, but I must never see that lovely girl in my life ever again. Never again.

* * *

Okay, so that's the first chapter. I have to do homework now. Trust me. It'll get better. Please feel free to give opinions and criticize me in anyway. Just don't insult me. Criticism and insults are two different things. If you have any suggestions for the story or the plot line. Please feel free to tell me. I'll be sure to consider it. Again please review!!! 


	2. Maid

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Thank you for continuing to read this. I am very happy. For those that reviewed and read it. I promise to make this better. If you want to help me, please invite other people to read this and put me on your alert and/or favorites list. I am just a highschooler, so I'm going to take a while to update. Thanks for your help!! **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"Name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Age?"

"Eighteen"

"Level of Education?"

"High School."

"Would you please fill out the following information?" She handed me a short application and I started to scribble the my info down as fast as I could. I seemed to be nervous. When I finished I handed it back to her and she continued to interview me.

She was a thirty-year-old woman with blond hair tucked up into a neat bun. She looked at me with her eyes moving up only as I sat across from her seat. I smiled trying to look decent and acceptable, but it was no use. When I had walked in to the room before the interview, I had tripped and knocked over a woman that was carrying coffee to the woman interviewing me now. The coffee had spilt all over her. Man was she furious. Looks like I just made an enemy in this country. Just by my clumsiness she has been giving me a cold attitude throughout the entire interview so far.

"Why are you fit for this job? What characteristics do you possess that makes you believe that you're qualified for it?"

I paused for a second because in truth I had no real talent. I could play a little piano. I could dance well. I've been doing it for the last 12 years since I was six, but I always seem to be clumsy since I was born with such petite feet for my height. I was 5'8 and I only wore an average size 6 to 6.5 and occasionally a size 7. Small? Yes. People used to call me a fairy and sometimes even Cinderella. Well that was the past. I don't want to think about it anymore. I had to think of something before I get kicked out of this room. I'm in NEED of this job. I took a deep breath.

"Well, besides my ability to be a total klutz I don't believe I have any type of amazing talent to be note-worthy of. Oh yes, I also have small feet. Size 6 to be precise. You don't meet a lot of tall girl nowadays with beautifully small feet."

She frowned, and I smiled.

Before she said anything else I desperate said, "I believe that this job is trying to recruit young girls that have No experience what so ever. Girls that can start with a fresh and clean slate? In that case I'm perfect for such a job. I'm a fast learner, also."

She gave me an unsure look and then said, "Well yes. Inexperienced is what we are looking for, but our maids cannot be clumsy. By your appearance by the door, it has already proved that you are not qualified. It would be most embarrassing if the person that you spilt coffee all over was of the royal family instead. I'm sorry, Miss Swan. We cannot risk any chances. We can't accept you."

"But…"

Before I could say anything else she pressed a button on the phone and called for a girl named Jessica, to "guide" me to exit way.

As I was about to get up, I heard the door open behind me, and a girl with a clear high voice said, "Hold on Ms. Johnson. I'll take in charge of her now."

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I couldn't stop myself but help the poor girl inside. It was already hilarious to find her spilling coffee over that narcissistic secretary, Jessica. Serves her right. I've seen her picking on the other maids around the palace for quite a while. Something like this should have happened sooner or later.

"…. cannot risk any chances. We can't accept you"

By that I walked in.

"Hold on Ms. Johnson. I'll take in charge of her now."

A girl with amazingly large chocolate brown eyes with a heart shaped face and a pointy chin turned around to look at me. Shock in her eyes. By the look of it, she was mesmerized by me already. Vampires are beautiful to them. Mrs. Johnson's look made me almost laugh. Her face was not of shock but of surprise since it was not often that I'd interrupt an interview to help a girl out. She stood up quickly.

"Your Highness! Oh you! Hurry up and bow before Princess Alice, you little scum!"

The girl quickly got up, frightened that she might have offended a princess.

"There's no need, dear. Now Mrs. Johnson. Would you please allow me to finish interviewing her?"

"But Your Highness…"

"No buts. Just do as I say." I said trying to look demanding.

"Yes, Your Highness."

I smiled as I saw her frown as she walked out the door. All the older woman that work here are just sooo…. pompous. Which makes me like this girl even more. Clumsy but humble. I sat down in the seat and gave the girl a deep look. She was looking at me with even more shock than before. I had to try to comfort her. Really, she's done nothing to deserve such a hard time. What a pretty girl.

"That woman can be such a bitch at times."

Shock. I laughed.

"Yes I know. You'd never expect a princess to cuss, huh? Psh… wait till you meet my husband and my brothers and sisters! Oh they cuss like shit. Haha… I hope that doesn't ruin my image for you!" I laughed again.

"No. Of course not, Your Highness!"

"Oh! Stop that. Seriously, I hear people calling me that 24/7. Seven times a week throughout the entire year. I get really sick of it. Just call me Alice."

"…A..Alice." She gave a slight smile. Cute.

"You are so cute you know that? What's your name, dear?

"Thank you," she said blushing rose. Adorable. "B…Bella. Isabella Swan, Your… "

"Stop" I reached out and put a finger on her lips before she could say another word.

"Alice, remember?"

Her face was once again shocked. Probably because of the cold hands that had touched her.

"Yes, Alice." This time she said it more comfortably.

"All right. So basically I'm in love with you already, if you can't tell yet. When are you ready to work?"

She was silent for a second to let her gather up her thoughts.

"Ah…. Anytime! Right now if you insist!" She sounded so happy it seemed as if she was about to bounce off the chair. I chuckled again.

"We're in for a hell of a time!"

I just can't wait to tell Edward about this girl. He might just love her as much as I do.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Wow. What just happened? I met the most beautiful girl in the world and she just so happened to be a Princess. Not only that but she Loves me and even got me my job! Oh. My. Gosh. I love this place already! Beautiful people. Wonderful Job. That's an impasse. What can possibly get better right now? Maybe meeting a decent boyfriend? Huh. No. I can't ask for more. Well, now I'm being guided by one of the head maids to my room that I'd have to move in to Monday through Friday. Even better. I get to LIVE here. LIVE!!! It's like this place is mine. Huh, I wish. The rest of the morning the head maid gave me instructions throughout the palace and told me the rules and regulations. They didn't seem hard to follow, since most of them were common sense. I mean, you see the King and then you curtsy and say, "Good day, Your Majesty" How hard can that be?

(Afternoon)

I sat in the Maids' Head quarters as I drank down my last sip of raspberry tea. Earl Grey. Not bad. Refreshing actually. The Maid's headquarters where much more comfortable than I had imagined. There were nicely folds of light blue Victorian styled curtains in front of each long white-framed window and the tables and chairs were fit for comfort. English styled. It looked more like a refined living room more than anything else, besides the fact that there was a kitchen and a stove with some counter tops on the right corner of the room.

I looked out the window and saw someone that caught my total attention. It was a beautiful girl with blond wavy hair riding on a horse with who seemed like her husband. Her husband was rather large, but you can tell that he's well built. Handsome. The two of them looked perfect together. It seemed as they were playing polo on the lawn. I've never been fond of the game, but they were both very good at the game. They both were equally skilled. The girl got off the horse and shook her hair. She gave her husband who was also getting off of the horse, a sweet smile. Then she turned towards my direction and saw me staring at her. I quickly turned away and looked back at my cup of tea. In that brief second, I had got a full image of her. Gorgeous in every way. She had beautiful topaz eyes just like Princess Alice. They must be sisters.

"Bella!" A maid called from the door.

"Yes! I'm coming ma'am!" I hurried and washed the cup and returned outside to work.

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Now where can that Edward be? I've got to tell him about my new friend. I haven't seen him all morning after breakfast. Maybe he's in his room. I went up to his room to check if he was inside. But no sign of him there. I searched everywhere, but it seemed as if he just vanished.

Jasper walked into my room. "Have you seen Edward, honey?"

"No. I'm sorry. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"I can feel what you're feeling right now you know?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."

I walked inside my private living room. Then I saw a vision:

I saw him running through the woods as fast as he could. It seemed that he had been running for quite a while for leaves and small wild flowers had been caught in his hair and his hair was really a mess for once.

_Then I saw him run back near the Fountain in the Garden sitting on the outer circle. He looked in the reflection of the water. And his eyes had turned green. Green._

Green? A vampire's eyes only turn back to its original color when they're uncontrollably in love with someone. Could it be that he's in love? But with whom? Well answers would slowly unfold by themselves. At least I know where to find him now. I quickly went to where he was.

"Edward?"

He looked up to me away from the water.

"Oh Alice. It's you. Sorry. I was distracted. Didn't even know you were right there."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Didn't you see already?"

"Well I saw you here. And you eyes were green. But I don't know Everything."

He looked unsure of himself, he hesitated and finally said, "Alice… I almost killed someone today."

"What?!"

"Well basically I met my type of heroin. She smelt so good. I can't even get her scent out of my head right now. It was in the front gate. It seemed as if she was walking towards the citizen's entryway. I don't know. But I resisted. And I ran away."

There was something that he seemed like he didn't want to tell me. His explanation still didn't explain why his eyes turned green, but it didn't look like it was a time to ask him more questions. He's already occupied with his own thoughts. So preoccupied that he couldn't even hear MY thoughts.

"Well, Edward. I am your sister. Even though not by birth, but if you have anything you need to tell anyone. I'm always here, okay?

"Yeah…sure. Thanks Alice" He looked away. Far away.

Such a mysterious brother. I've known him for almost 45 years and I still don't know what's going on in that brain of his. I started to walk away, but I turned back around because I remembered to remind him of one more thing.

"Night watch tonight. It's your turn."

"Thanks Alice"

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

It took me the entire afternoon just get my mind straight and get over that haunting smell of the girl. I've lived in this country for many years, but never have I sensed someone with such extraordinary blood. She must be a foreigner. Well, in that case, she'll be out of this country in a week or so. Thank goodness. Although it is a pity. If she didn't smell so appetizing perhaps I would have talked to her and get to "know" her better. **(A/N: As in getting to read her thoughts. Not sleeping with her, you perverts!)** Anyhow, she's gone. Apart of me felt glad and relieve. But then apart of me felt empty and like there was a hole in me. A hole that's been there for a long time, but yet I've never had the chance to notice it, since I've been accustomed to it. Seeing that pretty girl made me realize that there was in fact something of discontent in me. In fact, it seems like this whole non-life was pointless. Why am I even living?

I got frustrated at my senseless feelings and I decided to go and play on the piano for a while. These feelings that gathered for that mysterious girl turned into a forlorn music for my ears as my fingers flew across the piano. I lost my thoughts once again, as I became memorized by the song of the girl.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I was done with my work finally and since the curfew of the palace for the maids was 11:00 pm., I decided to take a walk in the city. I've been here for a little over day, but the only time I actually got to explore the city and actually appreciate this place was after my little afternoon nap when I just arrived in my apartment. The night was beautiful. It seemed really starry here. Awkward, because during the day, it always seemed kind of cloudy and shady. But at night, the sky is clear.

I went inside of a bar and decided to get a little drink to celebrate my lucky day and success in getting a very "royal" job. A million girls would die for that job. I'm just lucky to get mine. "Vamp Bar" Well that's a weird name. But heck, why not? So I went in and got a drink.

"What drink would you like miss?" the bartender asked.

"What's good?"

"Sex on the Beach is our specialty here. If you want something more simple, our cocktails are pretty popular."

"Sex on the beach then."

"Sex on the Beach, coming up!"

I turned away from the bar and looked at the rest of the people in the bar. People were enjoying themselves and people were drunk, some people were crying over some life-devastating situation. Probably heartbroken or something. Good thing I've never experienced that kind of trauma before. Psh… no boyfriend. No Heart Ache.

"Here you go miss!"

"Thanks"

I enjoyed the drink slowly and closed my eyes as I listened to the jukebox play my favorite classical song. Clair de Lune. Love it. Then a guy just sat up next to me and I reopened my eyes.

"Sex on beach? Good choice, my lady." Said the man with medium length black hair. He was kind of tall and well-built, but not as bulky as the man I saw in the garden this afternoon.

"Oh thanks" I said politely smiling a little.

"Jacob Black"

"Isabella Swan. Just Bella"

"Pretty name. Fits your gorgeous face."

I blushed, "Gee thanks"

He was a nice guy and so I decided to talk with him a little since I still have half an hour left until I have to start heading back to the palace for the night. We learnt quite a lot about each other. What we liked to drink. Our pastime. Mainly about me. It seemed he didn't want to talk about himself too much. So I didn't hesitate to ask him more, but I was careful not to tell him too much about myself, since he was after all, a stranger. After twenty minutes of talking, he had to leave. I said my casual goodbye and we promised each other that we'd meet here again next Tuesday. It was a Tuesday today. I finished my drink and walked out the door.

I walked down an alley way and I felt some strange presence behind me. I quickly turned around and looked to see if there was someone following me. No one. I must have drank too much. But I knew I wasn't even near drunk since I only had one drink. I continued walking again. Footsteps. I turned away by instinct this time my heart skipping a beat. A man grabbed me by the wrists and pushed me to the wall and started to kiss my lips. I resisted to the best of my abilities but nothing seemed to work. I tried to yell help, but the man covered up my mouth and only whimper came out. I was scared. I couldn't do anything more. I started to cry, as he pushed me down on the ground and started to strip and tear off my clothes. I felt so exposed. "Stop!" I said. "Please stop!" He only laughed and started to kiss down my neck on to my bra. He licked my breast and moved his hand under to take off my bra. He stuck his hand under my skirt and rubbed against my cunt. "No! Please NO!" I said. "Shut up! Whore!" He snickered again. My day had turned from a pleasant one to another misfortunate day.

Just when all seemed to be at lost, I heard a loud growl behind the rapist and he grabbed the man and pulled him back, throwing him against the break wall. The man struck against the wall with a loud crash. He passed out. I crouched up into a ball trembling, afraid of what was up next. Could it be another man wanting my flesh? Who was it? I didn't know. I couldn't think. Before I knew it, I was unconscious.

* * *

**Author's note:** PLEASE Review! There are sooo many of you reading this, but few of you are actually commenting. I need your precious opinions and words of encouragement. You have no idea how important they are to me. If you have any sort of questions just ask. 


	3. Enchantment

**Author's note:** I'm having trouble right now with deciding what point of view I should stick with. First person or Third – person omniscient. If it's third person, I'll still switch to different characters like I did before, but just with out the "I"s. Well give me your suggestions! **READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!** I've had so many views on my story, but people are just tooo lazy to leave a little review. I spend hours writing this story and all I ask of you, is to take 30 seconds of your time to give me some sort of encouragement or criticism. Is it that hard?? But really, thank you those of you that have reviewed. I truly appreciate it. ::hugs::

**Background Information:**

I've had someone ask me to clarify the era of this story. And so I'll just give a more in depth history on the story. All right here it goes. Basically the story takes place in our time. The 21st century. The country that they're in is kind of like America, but with a very European twist since it is a Monarchy government. The country started out in the 1600's when England started their explorations to America, except Meyerland is some big island, a little larger than Britain, in the Atlantic Area. Meyerland is a separate colony just like they had colonies all over the world. Yes I totally made it up. When the witch hunts and vampire hunts began in America it also struck this colony. The Hunt was worse in this colony, because REAL witches and vampires emigrated from Europe to here instead. (We won't be touching the topic of witches much in this story. It'll get too complicated. I might bring the subject in if I do a sequel.) Witch attacks and vampire attacks, and occasional werewolf attacks were occurring everywhere and people were being slaughtered day to day. Well basically Meyerland got way out of hand for the British Empire to control, so Britain basically abandoned the country to its own fate. And that's when Carlisle comes in and reforms the government after becoming a vampire. How he does it, I'll make it simple right now. He made treaties with witches and vampires and taught some vampires to live the life that he has chosen; he reformed the government and governors and ministers elected him to be their "Angel-King". They truly believed that he was an angel sent from heaven. Believing that he was immortal they created a system of circular monarchy that will be passed through Carlisle's descendents. At first before photography came in to play, Carlisle was able to rule until the late 19th century. You know, paintings could be easily altered and the King's name could easily be changed. So there's no problem. After that the times have advanced, he replaced a human king that was controlled by Carlisle secretly from behind for a decade or so. Then Carlisle came back in power with a son, Edward, and his Queen, Esme. Well then, ever since then, they've switched of being in rule. So the country name is Meyerland, but the capital, which is the city they live in, is called Cullington. Yes, the palace is named after the city. More about the country: the political system is much like England, but also like America. It's a land of opportunity!! That's why people of different races are and have been migrating here from all over the world. It is very advanced, but they do tend to stick to some old traditions. Nobility and Royalty do tend to where fancy dresses around. Out of all Monarchy countries, this country is the fanciest in style. I'll also tie in with the Volturi later on. They're in my plot line. And so is Jacob. Okay. That's about it. Anymore questions? Just ask.

One more thing. Three actually. I don't like Alice cussing. If you don't too, I had a reason. It was simply because Alice wanted to "crush" that "I'm a proper princess" image for Bella so she'll feel more comfortable around her. She won't be cussing much throughout the story though other characters will. Sorry if you don't like it. But it's a rated M story. And yes since I'm a skank (just kidding), there are adult contents in the story. I'll warn you if you don't want to read it. Thank you very much. Also, Bella is till like the Bella that you know from Twilight, duh! It's the same characters. It's just that I've made her slightly prettier and a little taller. My height. ) I've noticed that I use phrases and sentence fragments a lot. It's just my style of writing. It gets my point through. And also, I don't know how long this story will be, but it'll be quite long and I'll end it when I must. Now read and pleeaaase review!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nada. I don't even own my soul. It's Edward's.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

The alluring scent of her vanished into thin air as I realized that she has become the most important person in my life. Nothing and no one will be allowed to harm her and I would never do anything to hurt her now. Because all that mattered was her. That hunger is nothing compared to the feeling of loosing this girl. If I loose her, my life will surely end. I cannot live with out my purpose. I cannot live without my soul. This girl is the key to my heart and within her is where my soul lies. Her death would be the death of me. She is my life. By that, the monster in me realized that it had no chance of tasting that delicious blood and it gave up its desire and resided back in to the empty darkness.

I ran with her in my arms as fast as I could into the secret forest behind the palace.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_It was my night to watch over the city. I was on top of a building scouting for any sort of crimes and listening to the thoughts of the inhabitants. Nothing seemed to go wrong so far. I heard people arguing over silly things and I heard people laughing and having parties. Nothing seemed of interest to me. I suddenly dozed off with thoughts of my own. I wonder what she's doing right now. Perhaps sleeping in her hotel room? Or taking a walk in the nearby streets. It would have been easy to track her down through thoughts if I only heard her voice during the day. It's too bad, her scent has been dispersed everywhere because of the strong wind today. I won't have any clue into where she is. Besides I won't want to know where she is anyways. I've promised myself never to see her again. It's for our own good._

_Ah! All of a sudden I heard a small cry of help coming from the north. I concentrated my attention to the thoughts over there and I could hear a drunken man about to rape a girl._

_It was dark and the face of the girl was unclear. But it took place in a tight alleyway of what seemed like the side of a bar. Yes it must be Vamp's Bar. That's the closest one north of my location. I could see the girl in the dark pushing the man away. But the man shoved her to the floor and ripped of her clothes. Her pink-checkered bra was revealed and a glowing white chest protruded into the night. "Stop!" she cried. But the man ignored her unhooked her bra… I shut out the thoughts because I had already known where he was. I was only a few seconds away from the location now._

_I saw the man on top the girl and she struggled and wailed in the silent night. I took a step towards that bastard to shove him away. But when I was two yards away from them. I stopped as that delicious scent struck me again. This time was just as strong as this morning. My stomach hollowed once again begging for the delicious blood. My throat ached and thirst over came me as my eyes turned pitch black. I couldn't stand it. I needed the blood now._

_The girl gave out another loud cry. No! I can't! I can't kill her. I must save her. I cannot live knowing such a thing has happened to this girl._

_And that was all it took. I threw the man off of her and on to the wall quite hard, harder than any human strength should be able to do, but not hard enough to kill him. I was furious for I hated that kind of people. I should have killed him. Rape has always been a crime that I loathed to the highest degree. Taking honor away from a woman is worse than taking away a life, for the woman would have to live each day in shame and misery. I wanted to shred that bastard into a million pieces but I was most concerned with the girl right now. I looked at her and she was topless. She curled up into a ball on the ground afraid to look up. She trembled and shook frantically as I approached her slowly. And then she passed out._

_I quickly took of my cotton jacket and wrapped it around the girl for it was a chilly fall night. I carried her into my arms and I felt the soothing warmth against me. And then, I ran._

* * *

**Present:**

I was in the forest behind the palace now next to a little creek. I was sitting a few feet away from the girl and she was still unconscious. She was truly a marvelous sight. No woman has ever captured me so securely. She was laying on her back with her left hand on her chest and the other next her side. Her pale face glistened like pearls reflecting the moonlight. She had no make-up on. Her beautiful long brown hair appeared almost black in the night spreading on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed with long brown eyelashes creating a little shadow just beneath her eyes. She had quite a tiny nose, but pointy. Her ears were also kind of pointy, kind of like an elf. Her features were sharp. She had a skinny abdomen but with a decent chest. Her legs were long and skinny like a model would have. And as I looked down at her bare feet, (her high heels broke during the attack) I noticed that she had distinctively small feet for her height. Her overall image looked like Snow White. And so I've saved the damsel in distress from a miserable fate.

It's not just the physical attraction that has brought me to unconditionally love this woman, but I could sense that special aura coming out of her, even when she was a hundred yards away or if she's not looking at me. She was beautiful from the outside to the core of her heart. When I look at her it seems like there's so much to her. Her eyes seemed to be hiding something making me want to know everything about her.

After a couple of minutes she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she was not alone and she turned her head to my direction. She gasped, her large chocolate eyes widened. For some reason I could not read this girl's thoughts, so I had no idea what she was shocked at. Why is it that I can't hear her? How strange. I've never encountered such a person before. Perhaps this only added to the mystique of her and a symbol of a greater importance in my life. For another long moment she stared at me with wondering eyes, bewitched by my appearance. I stared back at her, bewitched by that same kind of attraction. I could see her eyes more clearly this time. They were crystal clear. I could see what she was hiding. Sadness. Regret. Strength. A shattered heart. But there was love. Deep Love. And a hint of hope. I blinked and decided to break the silence.

"Are you okay?"

She collected her conscience.

"…Yes. Were you the one that saved me?"

I smiled trying to create a comforting feeling for her.

"Yes."

She began to cry and she could not stop. I approached her slowly and touched her warm face. She stopped crying and looked at me with those clear brown eyes. She hugged me tightly almost desperately, like she needed me with all her life.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! Thank you…" She couldn't stop saying that. All I could do was hold her back and smile for her. Her words were making my heart ache.

"It's all right now. Don't cry. Everything will be fine."

After minutes of piecing herself back together, we were able to converse with each other.

"I've been extremely rude. I haven't even addressed myself yet. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I'm Bella. Isabella Swan." (She doesn't realize that it's the prince yet. Not focused.) She smiled serenely at me, and blushed into a luscious color. Her scent had not bothered me at all, but the way that she blushed was really cute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." I grinned.

She blushed even more. A rose red color. Provocative. I suppose it was my crooked smile that had dazzled her. But I was just as dazzled by her blush and smile as she was dazzled from me. Her smile bloomed in my heart, and it will never wither. I have captured that image of her heavenly face forever. That moment seemed to last for hours.

She realized that she had totally lost herself in my eyes and finally broke away.

She smiled showing her pearl white teeth.

"Well, I can't say it was a very pleasant way to meet each other, I mean after all of that, but yes. I am very glad to have met you!"

We both chuckled.

"You look foreign. Are you visiting?"

"Oh no! Actually, I just moved here yesterday. I'm starting a new life, even though I'm just eighteen."

I felt relieve now that I knew she'd be staying here permanently. I could see her more often now. A change in the tide of fate. She was only eighteen. Same age as me.

"Oh really? If you need help around here, just ask me. I'll be glad to show you around."

"You serious? I've been wanting to look around this place, but I haven't gotten the chance, since the first thing I was concerned with was to get a job! Well, I'm working all the way through Friday. I'm not busy this Saturday or Sunday. So maybe we can do something. Besides, I have to treat you dinner, after saving me and all. Gotta return the favor!"

I laughed. She wouldn't understand that inside joke.

"Dinner? Aren't you scared I'll _eat_ you alive? After all, I am a stranger."

"Nah. If you were going to do anything to me, you have done it already. I've been unconscious for such a long time. And besides, I've been having good luck dealing with strangers ever since I came here. With one exception with that drunkard."

We both laughed again.

We started to talk like any pair of normal friends with, and we got to know each other deeply. She hasn't asked me much of my identity, and I don't want tell her about me this soon. Her attitude with me might completely change. I haven't met many human outsiders that could talk to me so nonchalantly. I did learn a whole lot about this girl. She's much more complicated than I have imagined. She originally lived a Japan and her mother, named Renee, was Japanese and married her father, Charlie, who came from Washington. She said her mother was really pale, and that's partially where she gets her paleness from. Her parents used to get along with each other, but after a few years of being together they had marriage problems and by the time Bella was four they had separated. From then on, she lived with her mother and visited her Father every so often. She got along with her parents very well, but every time the two encountered each other, they would start to argue. That's what Bella dreaded. And one night this summer, their parents died in a car crash. They were supposed to have dinner together that night. All three of them for the first time in fourteen years, in celebration of Bella's eighteenth birthday, but they didn't make it. What a birthday present! The person that had witnessed the car crash said that the two were fighting with each other and could not concentrate on the road, and they ended up crashing in to an eighteen-wheeler. Death on impact. Life hasn't been very fair for her after all.

We talked for what seemed like hours, until I asked if it was getting to late, and if she needed to be walked home.

"Oh Shoot!!! I'm supposed to be back by now! The curfew is at eleven and it's almost one now!! Oh, I'm dead meat this time. They're not gonna let me back it!! Dammit!"

"Whoa! Calm down, girl. It's just a curfew. I'm pretty sure you're not going to die for being late one night. Come on, I'll walk you home."

We started to get up. The sweater that was on her drooped a little revealing her marked cleavage. Provoking. We had been so concentrated on out conversations that we paid almost no attention to our bodies. My jacket was a too big on her small body, and the zipper was not all the way up. She looked down seeing what had happened blushed furiously. I smiled and zipped up the jacket for her. She seemed to be frozen in embarrassment.

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing. You're acting like an old grandma. Let's go. Where do you live?"

"Um… just guide me to Cullington Boulevard and I'll be fine."

"Okay."

We were on Cullington Blvd now, and standing in front of my palace, that she had no idea was my home.

"Okay, I'm fine now. I'll find my way home."

"You sure? I can walk you all the way to your doorstep, in case any more creeps show up around!"

She giggled.

"No, I live here!"

"What?" She couldn't. Or else I would have known.

"I'm working as a maid here. I'm so lucky. I heard the prince is quite handsome. I still haven't met him yet, but I'm quite nervous. I wonder how he looks like."

What a surprise, to think that not only did she live in the same city as me now, but in the same house, too! God really has been kind to me today.

I smiled.

"You've already met him."

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Author's Note:** All righty!! How'd you guys like this chapter?? I really need your opinions and suggestions and praise. Really, an author lives for words of encouragement. Anyways, should I stick with first person point of view? I know, this chapter was super long. Most of them won't be this long, unless you want them to be. And I'll probably have another chapter posted up by Sunday. Please REVIEW!!!!! I'm begging you!! 


	4. Is this a Dream?

**Author's Note:** Thank youu!!! SOOO MUCH! For reviewing. I really got more ideas on what to put in this story, and it seems some of you like my irony. Pleasee continue to review. And for those of you that didn't' review please do!!! I'm trying to break 75 this chapter. My reviews are accelerating. 75 is my goal. HELP ME! Once again, if you have ANY Questions at all, please feel free to ask. I'll answer as long as it doesn't spoil the story. If you're still wondering about the background, go back to chapter three and read the Background information right before the chapter starts. It's that huge paragraph.

All right! READD & **REVIEW**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If you don't understand English, No poseo Twilight.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I smiled.

"You've already met him."

"Wh…what?"

She took a step forward and tripped, confused by what I meant. I caught onto her and put her into my arms. She looked up staring into my eyes in awe as I stared back with the same gaze. She had forgotten what we were even talking about this moment, because all that mattered was us. We searched into each other's eyes as I saw the intense emotions she was feeling and perhaps she can see what I was feeling too. Passion. Love. We could feel each other's breath, as her chest moved in and out on to mine. I could hear her breath getting faint and her heartbeat beating rapidly as she inhaled my scent. She closed her eyes and lost her conscience.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up and found myself in what seemed to be my little room in the palace. I sat up and put my arm on my forehead still dizzy and befuddled by what had just happened. I shook my head trying to recollect my thoughts.

What had just happened? It all seemed hazy like a dream. I had just met my perfect "dream boy" which just so happened to save me from a terrible fate. We had gotten to know so much about it each other, but yet it seemed like I know nothing. "_You've already met him." _What did he mean by that? The prince? (silence) Oh. My. Gosh. He really is the prince! Edward Anthony Cullen. That's the name of the prince whom is to be the next king in line. The head maid had just told me that, this afternoon and explained the whole bloodline of the royal family to me. How could I forget? Oh geeze. What am I going to do? I've fallen in love with the prince! This is so embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm a total freak now. And I talked so carelessly when I was with him!! But I couldn't help it. When I was with him, I was able to be myself. How am I EVER going to face him. Well, just go with the flow. At least I know now that he's the prince, and when I meet him again, I'll just act the way a maid should with the prince! Yep! That's right. That's what I'll do.

I began to think over exactly what happened tonight. There was something that was bugging this whole time since that catastrophe. Back there in the alley, I felt like what had saved me wasn't a human, but some sort of…. thing. That large crash of that man against the wall was louder than what I'd expected to hear. No human strength should be able to throw that hard. Awkward. Was he keeping something away from me? Did he really save me? But he did carry me away and he was the one that collected my clothes and gave it back to me. No, it's got to be him. The smell that I felt as I fell unconscious was the same smell I had inhaled as we were in front of the palace gate. There IS something fishy going on. I must find out.

As for now, my head hurts from thinking so much. I looked at the time and it was only 4:30 in the morning. I hadn't slept for long, since I still wasn't adjusted to the time frame of this country. I decided to go get a drink of water and take a walk around the palace.

I quickly changed back into my maid uniform. The uniforms they had for us were very comfortable. I felt like I was cosplaying back in Japan or something. It was a black dress with ruffled white laces, and satin ribbons tied across the bust. It had a built in corset that tightened my bust and waist to its thinnest form. Hard for my breasts, since they were larger than most people my size. There was a little white petticoat that shown underneath the dress. I put on my white embroidered stockings and buckled on my shoes.

I walked out of the maid's chamber with my little cup of water as I headed to the main palace where the Royal family was sleeping. The maid's chamber was a separate building than the main palace. I had to walk through a little garden to reach the main palace. Maids were allowed to walk around even during the night as long as it was within the perimeter of the palace. The only area that I was forbidden to go was the forest behind the palace, which was supposed to be reserved for the Royal Family themselves. No one was allowed in there. They told me that it was their private hunting ground, and besides, wild animals lived there, and it's been told that people that go in there will never return. I was tempted to go in there at first, but I was more interested in walking around the palace than walking into the forest.

I walked up the spiral stairs and on to the second floor of the palace. Everything was so antiquely styled, but yet new and clean. The walls were decorated with famous European paintings, and statues of famous historical figures stood beside the walls. There was so much that I don't know about this country, infact I know barely anything at all. Yesterday, the head maid (by the way the head maid's name is Angela. She's in her twenties in this story, and she is still that nice person that she is in Twilight) had given me a small account on the history of Meyerland. (Except for the immortal part that I've talked about. Only high political figures know about that).

As I opened up a small door that led to a passageway to a place that I haven't seen, I heard some music on the other end of the passage. It was a melancholy piece. Yet, extravagant and complex. The beauty of the piece over flowed in my veins urging my legs to move towards it. My mind was once again not my own.

As I reached the end of the passageway, in the dim lit living room, I saw a man playing on the piano. He too was captivated by his music that he had not realized that I was here. Why was he playing so early in the morning? I don't think it's normal for anyone to do this, unless it's some tradition of the people of Meyerland. I highly doubt that. I quietly moved closer to the man trying to take a good look at who he was. I was sure that he would not be able to hear me, so I wouldn't disturb his concentration.

The music stopped. And the man turned around with bewildered eyes looking at me. It was those same topaz eyes. It was Edward Cullen.

I curtsied nervously afraid to offend him anymore, "Your Highness! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you were here. I didn't mean to disturb you!"

I was afraid to look up. Afraid to see him furious.

I didn't hear anything, but I finally felt his cold and sweet essence in front of me. He pulled my chin up to look at him. He searched inside my eyes once again as I searched into his. His eyes were sad and lonely. I could see… love.

"Why do you address me so, Bella? Are not we… friends?"

I never saw him as a friend. When I first met him, I was for sure that he would be my soul mate. But when I found out that he was the prince, there would be no other relationship other then the servant and master relationship. I was surprised he offered his friendship so freely. I had no idea what to say.

"Fr…friends?"

He still hadn't let go of my chin, holding my eyes, and he said nothing.

"Yes." I said. I didn't want to disappoint him. I love him.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Author's note**: Sorry. Short chapter. Especially compared to the last. Haha. I have lots of work to do. And I thought it'd be a nice place to stop. Please **REVIEW**!!! I need your criticism and encouragements! Help me reach 75!!! I'll update ASAP! Thank your very much. ) 


	5. Kiss me

**Author's Note**: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, everyone. Your words are my energy drinks! Haha. Weird metaphor, but… hey! I know some of you are probably hating me for posting such an evil threat, but I did get some opinions and criticism out of it. I'm happy. Don't worry, I wasn't taking that tooo seriously. I just wanted people to actually review, because I mean it doesn't even take that long! Well, I'll be posting when I'm done with the chapter. But it's true that reviews make me more anticipated to write a story. I'm trying to break 100 by chapter 6... well actually 7. whatever i'll just say 7. but please. be nice.

Please don't kill me.

**Christy's Philosophy:** That would be me by the way. I believe that when two people are in love, anything can happen anytime any moment, spontaneous or non-spontaneous. Love is unexplainable sometimes and cannot be categorized in anyway. Love defies nature and at times even time. To me Love defies reason. There needs to be no reason to commit acts of love. There is no need of reasoning to love someone. Love is Love. It's unbeatable. This is my Philosophy, please be considerate.

By the way, you reallyyy should read "Since Feeling is first" by e.e. cummings. It's soo good. go search it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"…_.Are not we….. friends?"_

_Why?! Why did I have to ask that? I know that I cannot just be her simple friend. I loved her too much to just be her friend. I knew we were more than that. And yet… I asked. Those were the wrong words. Words that I'll regret._

"_Fr…friends?"_

_She too was as surprised as I was by this question. I didn't know what to say. Will she answer? Or perhaps she'll push it aside. I was anxious. What did I expect her to say? How can I expect her to even answer? I shouldn't have put her on the spot. What have I done? _

_And yet, she answered._

"_Yes."_

Those words stung my heart. It had not relieved my anxiety, for those were not the words I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear, "No, I love you more than that." But I could not expect one so great and divine to love me. I was not good enough for her. But because of the fact that she only saw us as friends, I've decided to make her love me. I'll make her see me in the same exact way as I see her. I'm determined that one day, she'll fall in love with me, even though if the love she has for me is not as strong and passionate as the love I have for her. She will love me.

Could I do that? Could I force the woman I love, the woman I'd die for to love me? To love pathetic little me? Besides, I'm a monster. A bloodsucker. Sure, I don't drink humans, but I'm a vampire all the same. Can one love a monster?

If I had tears I would cry them all out this moment.

I let her go. What can I say?

We were silent for a while, but she was brave and she finally broke it.

She winced a painful smile. A smile that was confusing to me.

"Well…. Friend, I didn't know you could play so well. But of course, I've only known you for a few hours. Perhaps you can teach me some time? I know very little."

I smiled back. Another aching smile.

"Here, sit with me. We have time."

I threw aside my throbbing heart and I taught her with what I could.

Her arm was right beside mine. Her warmth soothed my heart. It was awkward at first, for we were just stepping away from the last situation, but we were soon having fun. We laughed when she messed up. And she would get mad every time I played, because she thought she as inferior compared to me. Nonsense. It was the other way around. She wasn't too bad. She learned really fast. She told me that she's played before and stopped when she entered high school. Life was too busy for her then. I nodded. I understood.

She stood up.

"Well, Mr. Virtuoso. Can you please play a piece for me?"

I smiled.

"Of course."

I didn't know what to play at first, but I decided to play Her song. Music flooded through my fingers and onto the keyboard.

I could smell the salty tears forming on in her eyes. I could hear the tears trickling down her face now. That only added the sorrow into the piece, for now I have turned it into the second part of my sonata for her. I will not play the third, but I'll play the second part. I could hear her dancing quietly to my song. I smiled as my soul joined with the song and her soul and body danced to it as well. In those brief moments that lasted for centuries, we were joined as one.

The music stopped and she sat back down next to me gasping for air. I looked into her face. There were still tears on rosy cheeks. I wiped them away slowly her eyes looking at me with wonder again. I smiled back at her. She was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her right then.

**(WARNING!! LEMON PART!!! **just a wee bit

She caught my hand that was still on her cheek and searched my face. I leaned closer captured by her magic. Closer. Closer. Closer.

My lips were only a centimeter away from hers now as we were both looking at each other's lips. I could feel that sweet warm breath on my face. She smelled like freesia. Staggering.

I grabbed her head and I kissed her ardently. Her lips tasted so sweet. Sweeter than any blood I've tasted. Sweeter than anything I've smelt before. I could not let go of her as I slowly lifted her up into my arms and carried her to the nearest couch. I sucked on to her mouth. Our saliva mixing in to one beautiful solution. My mind was racing wildly. Her heartbeat and her heavy breathing only added to the intensity. I could feel our tongues twisting and pushing on each other. Her warm tongue on my cold one. She was now lying on the couch and I was on top her. Her right leg rubbed against the inside of mine as it slowly reached its way up my groin. I moaned wanting for more. There was so much more I wanted to do with her, but her lips were keeping them in place. I could feel her breasts rising up against mine. I wanted so much to touch and caress them. I reached my hand down ran my fingers over her breasts creating a tickling sensation. She gasped. I slowly kissed down her neck. Her neck that was as smooth and soft as butter. I sent kisses all the way down to her breast, which was protruding from her dress. They were so perfect. As smooth as silk. She gasped for air as I kissed and licked them. I reached under her and started to untie her dress. She arched her back making me anticipating for more. I wanted her. I needed her. When I was finally done unwrapping her…………………..

"Wow…. Edward. I had no idea you could be this passionate towards a woman."

Bella and I both turned towards the door. Alice.

(Lime Part done. I deleted so much! They were actually going to have a little sex, but I deleted it. It'd be too rushed.)

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

We were still inside Edward's private room as the three of us were talking. Alice and Edward were looking at each other like they were having some sort of metal conversation with each other. Alice seemed to be smiling and well I was too afraid to even look at Edward's face. I looked down on to my feet, ashamed of everything. What have I done? This is truly an embarrassment. I'm just a maid. How could I do something like this with the prince?

It was no use. I knew I was in love with him. Perhaps he could tell? But that spot is too sore for me to talk about.

Edward… his eyes… they just turned green when we were making out. I thought they were honey colored. Did he where contacts? Oh my headaches. He's such a mystery.

Alice finally broke the silence and laughed her musical laugh.

"I'm sorry to have interupted you both! And it was just getting good too!"

I looked up at her, surprised by her remark.

"It's all right Bella. You see, Edward has never felt this way about a woman before. It's very new for him. As a sister, I can only encourage him. Well, I'm not going to interrupt you two any more! I've got to go and change my clothes."

She smiled and left us.

I looked around the room trying to think of something to say, but I couldn't. The clock on the wall opposite of me caught my eye. It was almost six. I had to go work. Saved by the bell!! Except there was no bell just time.

I stood up, "Um…. Please excuse me! I need to and work now."

He looked at me as I walked towards the door.

Phew! That was close.

Right when I was about to reache the door knob, Edward caught on to my hand and pulled me towards him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We can't be friends anymore. It just wouldn't work out between us like this."

I looked up at him feeling rejected. Tears about to form in my eyes. I had messed everything up.

All of a sudden my lips were with him again and he kissed me fiercely. What was he doing?

He broke apart from me.

"Because Bella, I'm in love with you."

What? I don't get it…. How?

"Bella, since the first time I saw you walking pass the gate, you've captured my heart. There's no turning back. I'm sorry to have put you in such an uncomfortable situation. I know I've only just met you, but I know that no other woman can make me feel this way. I hope you understand. If you don't love me like I love you, I would understand. Please consider what I just told you. I love you, Bella"

By that, he walked out of the door and went away.

My soul was in rapture. I was confused, happy, cheerful, surprised all at the same time. He loved me? How?? I'm just another stupid girl trying to fit in in this little world. Why would he pick me to love other than all the other girls in this world? I didn't know what to do.

I slowly walked towards the maid's chamber as my mind was still concentrating on what he said to me. I wanted to run up to him. To find him! And To tell him, "Edward Anthony Cullen! I LOVE YOU" My heart was sing and dancing in joy. I've found my love. God, you've been too kind. But thank you.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I saw everything that had happened between Edward and Bella, infact if I didn't stop them earlier, they're probably would have lost their virginity by now. Hahaa, how funny. To think that they'd be able to fall in love this fast. It's destiny, all right.

Edward came up behind me.

"Edward!"

"Alice."

"Anything else you have to say?"

"I told her that I loved her."

"Really? I didn't see that."

"I guess you don't see everything after all."

"What'd she say?"

"She didn't say anything."

"What?!"

"I left. I was too afraid to see what would happen."

"Oh."

"So I came to you and wanted to find out what she would say."

"Psh…. Boy. This is love. Not some prediction game. I haven't seen any visions yet, but even if I do, I'll keep them away from you. You should find out on your own! Wimp."

He grunted.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Stop being so emo! Come on, I can tell she likes you."

"She does?"

"Are you really that clueless?"

"Alice, I already told you, I can't read her mind."

"Oh yeah. About that…."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Sounds like an issue for you. Not being able to read your lovers mind and all."

"I really wish I did know what she's thinking."

"Nah…. I think it's good that you don't know what she's thinking. You have no idea how funny it is seeing you irritated. Grumpy old lion."

"Psh."

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I haven't seen him all day. Where is he?!! I need to tell him that I love him! It's already 4:00 p.m. ah…. This is torturing me. I should have just said something right when he told me. Why didn't I just do it? I hate myself.

I was in the main palace again making the bed of Princess Rosalie. That beautiful girl with long blond hair walked in. I gawked at the sight of her beauty. It was an impasse. No one could be more beautiful than her.

I gulped.

"Um… Ma'am. I'm sorry, but I'm cleaning right now. I believe Princess Rosalie is out right now, please come back some other time."

"What are you talking about? I AM her."

Oh geeze. I'm so clueless. Another royal, and I had no idea.

"Your Highness! Please excuse me!" I curtsied.

She didn't say anything. She just grabbed her diamond bracelet from her drawer and went back outside.

I stared at the door. Well, she's quite different from her siblings. Much more princess-like. What'd I expect? Another super nice Alice?

I was almost done with my work for the day. Today had gone by really fast, since I worked extra harder to get my work done with so I could search for Edward. I was on my way to Prince Jasper's room, when some tall guy blonde guy stopped in front of me.

"Are you Bella?"

"Uh, yes sir. I am."

"Oh, Edward's been looking for you."

"Really?!" I was so excited.

"Yeah, um… he's waiting for you bye the fountain."

"What fountain?"

He sighed, and gave me directions.

"Thank you, sir! May I have your name?"

"Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Ja…" I paused. Jasper?

Help me God!! Why do I meet these royalties in the most unpleasant circumstances?

I practically dropped down to my knees apologizing. I've done enough offending people these past two days.

"Prince Jasper, Your Highness! Please forgive me! I've only been here for two days!"

He laughed a low laugh, and lifted me up on my feet.

"Wow… you're unbelievable. Rosalie and Alice was just talking about you. Forget it. Call me Jasper."

"Yes sir!"

Well, he certainly was nicer than I thought he'd be. I curtsied and quickly ran off to find Edward. I practically fled down the corriders and smashed right in to a giant. It was that one man that was riding his horse with Rosalie yesterday.

"Ouch….."

He's chest was as hard as stone. He broke down laughing.

"What a clumsy maid!"

"I am sooo sorry sir!! Please forgive me" I was still rubbing my nose since that was what hurt the most at the moment.

"It's all right. Looking for Edward?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" I knew it was coming.

"I'm his brother Emmett."

I dropped to the ground on my buttocks in disbelief. What luck.

"Your Highness. My apologies."

He laughed like thunder again grabbing me up.

"Come on! We're like family here, don't be so proper. Proper maids are boring. I like clumsy maids better. That's right ram in to more people!"

I blushed.

"Hurry up! He's been waiting."

"Yes sir!"

With that I fled off again.

I was panting by the time I reached outside. I walked slowly out of energy in to the maze of the garden. I finally reached the fountain and saw Edward sitting by the fountain staring at his reflection.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I'm done. Sorry!!! I have a lot of work to do!!! Please review, once again. I promise to be nicer. That threat wasn't even real, I was going to post when I wanted to anyways. So it didn't matter. But please, do review!!! Oh yes, by the way if you want to see how the castle looks like and stuff, just go to my profile and look at the website. Bella's maid outfit is on their too. I'll post more stuff later. 


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:** Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I won't be updating till Wednesday. Again, thanks for you opinions and suggestions. I'll take them in to consideration. Please Please PLEASE Review when you're done. I really worked hard on this chapter. Praise is MUCH NEEDED. Criticism is wanted too. Please do. Help me Pass 110!! Don't make me frustrated again. I don't like threatening people. Just be nice and_** REVIEW**_ okay?! GO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight.

* * *

(Bella's POV) 

I finally reached the fountain and saw Edward sitting by the fountain staring at his reflection.

He turned around with emerald green eyes.

"Bella."

We both walked toward each other.

"Edward."

He smiled at me, his eyes still green. Charming me. I had to tell him how I feel. But why the anxiety? No I must tell him that I love him too. I already know that he loves me, why am I so scared?

"I…"

"Yes, dear?"

He stroked his cold hand on my cheek. His touch only added to my wooziness.

"I…I…."

I couldn't stand it. His touch. His scent. My anxiety. Was all taking over me. I passed out.

(A little later)

I woke up inside a grandiose bedroom lying on a king sized bed. I realized that I wasn't alone, as Edward was lying right next to me observing my every move.

"You're finally awake."

"Yes. I am."

He laughed. "You were dreaming."

"I was?! What did I say?"

"Hm…. I heard my name here and there. Your thoughts were all scattered though."

I blushed furiously.

"Your blush is adorable Now what was it you were going to say before you passed out like a good Victorian Woman?"

I giggled. I've been noticed to faint in tight situations like that. I can't help it.

"Edward…. I love you. I really do love you too. It's just that…"

He cupped my mouth with his hand.

"Shh… Not another word. That's all I need to hear. Those words mean more than the world to me."

My heart soothed, and I was inside his arms again. I broke away, wanting to talk with him more.

"Edward, why would you love me? It would be understandable for me to have fallen in love with you, but why would you love _me_? I'm not even close to being good enough for you. I'm just an average girl. A servant, if you must say. I don't deserve your love."

He was mad now. I could see the frustration.

"How could you say that? Why would you say that? No woman in this world can compare to you. And yet you doubt yourself."

I shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I won't say anything like that anymore, Edward."

He sighed.

"It's all right. Sometimes I wonder why I'm so in love with you too. Ever since you appeared, my world has spinned around you instead. You are my gravity."

We both laughed.

"Nice metaphor. And I guess you can say that you're the air I breathe in?"

We laughed again.

"Bella, I've been looking for you everywhere this whole day."

"Nuh uh. I've been looking for you too! Everywhere I went to work, I tried to look for you, but I just didn't see you."

"Really? I was asking the maids here and there, and they told me where you were, but by the time I was there, you were already some place else. Your scent was everywhere, so I couldn't really follow you."

"What was that?" What does my scent have to do with any of this? Do I even smell like anything? Do I smell bad?

"Sorry, I meant your presence. Ignore that. I have strange metaphors."

He was hiding something. I could see it. There are definitely a lot of things that he's keeping away from me, and I am determined to find every single one of them out. But now is not the time. I just dropped it, not wanting to poke our relationship right at the start of it.

I laughed.

"Okay. Wierdo."

"Don't you dare call me weird. I'm the prince!"

"Well I'm sorry, your royal highness! I thought you told me not to care for that anymore! So what? Are you using your authority against me now?"

"So what if I am?"

I got of the bed and dropped to my knees. Theatrical.

"Your Highness, please forgive my rudeness."

He laughed … like a lion.

"Oh, get up!"

"Your wish is my command, master!"

I got back onto the bed, sitting next to him again.

"I'm done with my work for the day. Do you want to do something?"

"Hm… how about meeting my parents?"

"What?! The K..king? Queen?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"I've practically met all of your family this afternoon, bombarding into their rooms and once even on to one of them. And now your parents? Oh, can my image get any worse?"

"Don't worry about it. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper love you."

"They do?"

"Yes. They don't meet a lot of clumsy people. You're one of a kind."

"What about Princess Rosalie?"

"You don't need to call her that. Well, she doesn't have anything against you really. She's just pigheaded. Too high on her horse I guess you can say."

Okay, he's keeping another thing away from me, but once again, now isn't the right time to force things from his mouth.

"Okay."

He smiled that crooked smile at me again. Ugh… how does he do that?

"So… lets go meet the parents!"

Great. Another calamity.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me out the door, faster than I had thought possible. He didn't even give me enough time to protest.

"Edward! Put me down."

"Why?!"

"You shouldn't be carrying me like this. I am a maid after all."

"Well then I'll just fire you, and you'll be my guest from now on."

"No, I'm keeping this job. Anyways, we shouldn't be this close! There are other maids around. What would they say?"

"I'll fire anyone that says a word. And don't worry. They don't know squat. Trust me. I would know." He chuckled. Another inside joke. Gosh, he's keeping so many things away from me.

"All right, well at least let me go change into some decent clothes first."

"That reason sounds better. Okay."

He still didn't let me go, but instead ran up four flights of stairs onto the fourth floor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the dressing room."

"The what?"

"Well… I just thought Alice would have a little fun with you."

I had no idea what he was talking about. But I was about to find out. Whatever it is, I know it's not something I'm looking forward to.

We entered the "Dressing Room. Female." Or well that's what it's labeled and found Alice standing in front of a huge closet at least the size of Edward's room. The closet was towards the back of the room where two big book shelves where suppose to cover it up, but Alice pressed her controller, and the shelves quickly moved aside revealing the gigantic closet inside. Next to the door as we walked in, were chairs, coffee tables, and sofas for people to sit. To the right side of the room was a huge cosmetic table.

"Wow… That's a big closet."

Alice turned around. She smiled slyly at me.

"Yes, that's where we keep extra clothes for visitors, so if we have any guests, we would provide them with the best attire as efficient and fast as possible. I help fit the guests."

"That's impressive. So why am I here?"

Edward laughed, "Isn't it obvious? Alice will dress you up!"

"Oh no!! You can't make me!"

"Why?" (Edward)

"I'm hate it when people dress me up like a doll. This maid outfit already makes me feel like a barbie doll. The only person allowed to dress me up and force me in to this is my mother. I used to model in Japan, but that was only for my mother. I'm not going through this again."

Alice squealed, "A model?! Perfect! It'll make this so much funner."

I sighed. I know this isn't going anywhere.

"Well, can you please not make it too extravagant? Really, this is a waste of your time Alice."

"No it's not. I love you Bella! You're practically like my long lost sister. There's nothing wrong with dressing up my sister."

"Okayy…. Whatever you say."

I dragged myself to stand on the little pedestal, as Alice, since she was shorter than me, stood on a little later, and started to measure me up. Edward sat on a comfortable chair cross-legged and observed us smiling amused. (She's not naked yet, so he's in here, but there's another little room inside that room, where Alice dresses her up.)

"Bust 34, waist 24, bottom 33. Wow…. Impressive."

"Alice! Did you have to say it out loud? There's such a thing called privacy!"

"Psh… privacy? Not while Edward is here. Oohhh… exactly 68 inches tall. I believe that would be called 'The Perfect Body'"

"I'm not perfect."

"Yeah sure… just an inch shorter than Rosalie. Her bust is a little bigger than yours, but eh… yours is still growing."

"Alice! Please!"

"Okay, I'll stop. Go sit next to Edward. I'm finding you the perfect dress."

I gave out a sigh of relief for the moment as I got of the pedestal and went over next to Edward.

"You know it would have been easier if you just let me go back to my room and change. I mean I had my own clothes."

"Hm… well. I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend."

I scoffed.

We waited for a minute or so and Alice finally found a dress for me.

"Okay Bella come and put this on!"

It was flowing pink dress with spaghetti strings, and an eye-catching gathers at the bust line finished with a ribbon lace beneath. There was a slight shirr effect at the waist and an overlapping ruffle effect under. It wasn't too fancy, but rather simple and cute.

Edward smiled, as I looked back at him.

I quickly went into the dressing room and put it on. After I was finally done, I walked out and Alice and Edward stood in awe.

"Gorgeous." Said Edward.

"Exquisite."

"Yeah…. Thanks?"

Alice shook her head.

"You don't appreciate your beauty don't you?"

"I have no beauty."

Alice slapped the back of my head playfully.

"Oww!"

"Don't say that!"

"Okayy!"

"Now… for the shoes. Lets keep it nice and simple."

She picked out a simple pink pare of high heel sandals, with decorated straps on the front with diamonds.

"Real diamonds???" My eyes widened.

"Um… Bella. If people found out that we bought fake things. How embarrassing would that be to the ROYAL family?"

"That was a stupid question. I'm sorry. I never thought it would be necessary to wear diamonds on my shoes."

They both laughed.

Alice helped me put on my shoes.

After that, Alice led me to the cosmetic center where she started to put on make up on me. Of course all of the make up was designer. Only the best. You name it. Dior, Chanel, Elizabeth Arden, you name it.

I turned out looking like Belle from Beauty and the beast with a pink dress in stead. It was charming, but I really didn't think it was necessary. She went through another drawer and found a set of jewelry. They were long strands of diamond earrings and a simple heart shaped diamond necklace. There was matching heart shaped bracelet that went along with it.

"Voila! You're done."

I looked at Edward. His face was gleaming, his smile big. I looked puzzled and look at the life-size mirror. I really did look stunning. That's the only word I can put it. I didn't look like some one you would see on a daily bases. I smiled back. Surprised by my new look.

"Thank you Alice."

"See that wasn't too bad."

"I still don't think it was necessary."

We all laughed.

It was almost five o'clock now. Edward and I waited in the main living room for the King and Queen to enter. They just finished another meeting and were getting dressed for dinner. I sat my hand holding tightly on to Edward's.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

I whispered quietly since there were other maids in the room at the moment.

"What if they don't like me?"

He shook his head, grinning.

"They already love you."

"How…. Would you know?"

"I told them everything about you already. Well everything that I know about you at least."

I blushed.

"That's really embarrassing. I barely know anything about your family."

He hesitated for a second. "Give us time. We'll tell you everything you need to know about us."

He put his other hand on top of mine, and smiled at me. His eyes were calmer now. Not green anymore, but brown. Why does his eyes keep changing color? I was about to ask him that, but the king and queen finally came through the door.

We stood up before them.

"Good evening Your Majesties," I said curtsying.

The queen walked over and took my hand and I looked back up at her.

She was beautiful. More beautiful than Snow White.

"Bella! Oh, I've been wanting to meet you all day! Edward just wouldn't stop talking about you last night and this afternoon!"

I blushed, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, don't say that. Call me Esme. We're like a family. Edward hasn't bought home a single girl his whole life. You are like our daughter."

"Thank you."

I looked over at King Carlisle, and he flashed me a handsome smile. Wow…. They both looked so young.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

He held out his hands to shake mine. I quickly took his hand, not wanting to make him wait. He could see my nervousness.

"It's all right, dear. I won't bite!"

All three of them laughed. I laughed along with them.

Esme looked at me up and down, "By the way, Bella. You look beautiful."

I blushed again, "Thank you. This would be from the courtesy of Alice.""

They laughed. It was time to go dine.

Edward took out his arm for me, "Shall we?"

I smiled and we walked off to the dinning room. (Remember. They're always pretending to eat. They HAVE too.)

Dinner was fantastic. The food was great, but not only that, but I was formally introduced to all of the Cullen's Royal Family. They were each VERY nice, with the exception of Rosalie, who tried to say as little as possible. I could see her husband and the king and queen eyeing her once in a while after some sort of gesture she had made. I was clueless half the time, but I did catch in once or twice. They were such a warm family. Not one you'd expect to meet in such a formal, royal family. I was indeed very happy to meet them all. At the same time, tensed because I didn't want to offend any of them in any possible way.

"So Bella, I heard you're working here." (Esme)

"Oh yes, I am."

"You know, you really don't need to. Just stay as a guest! We'll take care of you as long as you live here!"

"Oh no, ma'am. I can't accept that. I'd feel totally useless if I don't do anything. Besides, I enjoy my job!"

"Hm… Okay."

(Carlisle) "Are you fitting in okay? This country I mean. As the King, I have to make sure everyone is feeling comfortable in their own way."

"Oh, I'm doing fine, sir. Really! There's no need to worry. This country is beautiful."

"Well thank you. Dear, just call me Carlisle."

Carlisle (pronounced: Car-lye-yle)

"That's how your name is pronounced?!"

"Why yes…." He gave me a confused look.

"That's such a cool name! I'm definitely naming my son after you. I'm sorry, it's my first time seeing that name. At first I thought it was pronounced, 'Car-le-sle" but I guess it's better than that!"

The family broke out laughing, but Edward didn't. He seemed perplexed. Same with the others, but they were hiding it.

"A son?" Esme said puzzled.

"Yes, but that's too far off, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Nah… not really."

(Night. 12 days later)

We were done with dinner, and Edward carried me into his room. He told me to stay in his room tonight and he'll make and excuse to the other maids the next day. I had finished taking a shower in his bathroom, and put on a blue spaghetti strapped nightgown that a maid brought in for me. I walked out of the bathroom and into his room and found that Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?"

I looked around. Where is he?

I walked towards the bed. I heard a low growl, and then Edward pushed me on to the bed.

"Oh my gosh!"

He laughed a deep laugh.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry. It's fun seeing you scared."

"Yeah sure. That was the same exact growl I heard that night."

He didn't smile anymore, "Really."

"Yeah, Edward. Did you throw that man towards the wall? I heard a really LOUD crash before I passed out, and it didn't seem like anyone would be strong enough to do that."

His eyes turned away from me.

"I'm pretty sure you were just hallucinating. I threw him off, but not that hard."

I gave him a hard look.

"I know there are things you're keeping away from me, Edward. I'm determined to find them out. But… Edward" I put my hand on top of his. "You can tell me anything. I love you. Shouldn't there be no secrets between us?"

He looked back at me and smiled sadly.

"Bella, when the time is right, I'll tell you. Everything."

I kissed him on the lips.

"Okay."

"By the way, Bella. I'll be gone tomorrow. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I are going to hunt. Stay safe, okay?"

I nodded, "All right. I'll miss you. When will you be back?"

"The next morning."

I frowned. I at least wanted to see him before I went to sleep.

"Not fair."

He laughed. "I'll make it up to you. You can do anything with me"

"Anything?!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh… that doesn't sound good. But yes… I'll keep my word."

I pushed him on to the bed and kissed him fervently. His eyes looked into mine, turning green again. I didn't care. He tasted so good. Emm….

"Bella!"

I ignored him and kept kissing him. He was irritated and rolled me over.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"Kissing you? You said I could do whatever I wanted to do."

"Not attack me!"

I grinned.

I pulled him down again by his collar, his weight pinning me down. I started to kiss and lick his neck. He gasped. He held me on to the bed and kissed down my neck slowly. I moaned in pleasure. It was going to be a fun night.

**(LEMON!)**

I reached down his shirt and began to take off his shirt… slowly. He lifted the shirt up himself and began to pull off my gown. I was only in my bra and underwear now. I quickly unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor. Edward's eyes widened and glowed emerald at the sight of my breasts. He eyed me asking me for approval and started to sick on my nipples and circling my other breast with his fingers. Oh…. It felt so good. I moaned out loud. He began to grope my breast gently for now he was sending butterfly kisses all over my chest. He groaned and I could feel his cold breath on my bare skin. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached down his pants and grabbed his groan causing him gasp out loud.

"Bella!

"Shh…."

I turned him over and took of his pants. His member was so big. I stared at him in delight as he started back at me in awe. I grabbed it and began to lick the head of it. It tasted sweet and it wasn't even his cum yet. He groaned. I moved my head back and forth now sucking wildly. He moaned out my name, "Oh Bella… I love you."

I touched and messaged his balls causing him to moan even louder. I tugged one of them a little and he almost screamed out loud. I watched from sex and the city that this move drove men mad. And it worked. I moved my head back and forth as fast as I could sucking on him and messaging his balls. He finally broke out and spilled all over my mouth. He tasted so sweet. Sweeter than candy. He sat up looking at me and licked my face because I still had one drop left. He kissed me and pushed me back down to the bed.

"It's my turn." He smirked.

He kissed my lips again and reached his hand down in to my pussy and stuck his finger into it! I gasped. He began to rub my walls slowly making me beg for more. I never felt anything better than this. He stuck another finger inside only adding to my pleasure. I was all wet down there already. He stuck his cold tongue down there shocking me. He began to suck on to my clit and swirled his tongue inside as he messaged my folds. Ohhh my gosh. Ahhh…………. He sucked faster and faster. I finally let go in to a beautiful orgasm erupting my juice out. I panted as he licked all the juice from me down there.

"Oh Edward I love you! Come inside of me! I want you!"

I chuckled lowly and began to kiss my lips again. I rubbed my leg against the inside of his. He stuck his finger in me again making me jump and hit my arm against the alarm clock of the drawer and it broke on the ground. Edward opened his eyes and sat up again. His eyes were brown again. He looked shocked.

**(LEMON PART DONE!!)**

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He looked at me troublingly.

"What have I done?"

"Edward, we were just having fun! Come on!"

"No, Bella. We can't do this. I'm sorry."

He got up and threw the blanket on top of me, and began to put back on his clothes.

"Why?"

I felt hurt. Rejected.

He was done putting on his clothes. He looked at me one last time with regretful, shameful eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Go to sleep now."

With that he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** haha… dissappointed? Sorry. But, nope. They aren't gonna _do_ it yet. Please be patient. If you love me you'll review. **REVIEWW!!!!! **I'm serious. Just DO IT!!! Guess what happens next?!! 


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long Update… actually it's only been 2 days. Well, it's still awkward for me not to update for 2 days. Thanks to the people that reviewed. I'm not that pleased though. I worked on the last chapter foreverrr and not that many people reviewed that actually read it. ( I'm heart broken. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** All right, remember that everything happens for a reason, so keep an open mind. A lot of the Cullen's mysteries will be revealed to Bella. And some mysteries that you don't get will also be revealed. In time. Also, pictures of Bella's dress is on my page. So go and look. The maid outfir, and the castle are also there. NOW READ!!! AND **REVIEWWWW!!!!!**

One more thing, I know I've been doing a lot of Bella's POV, but don't worry, you'll be reading in other people's views also.

* * *

**(Bella's POV) **

I woke up the next morning staring at the reflection of my face in Edward's Bedroom. My eyes were swollen from crying so much last night. That scene kept flashing in to my head as he walked out of the room, leaving me on the bed. Why? Did I do something wrong? We were both enjoying it. I must have scared him off. Maybe he's just not ready. I guess, I was a little hyped up last night too. The wine Carlisle let us try was intoxicating, so I took an extra glass. (Drinking Age in Meyerland is 18) I'll remember not to push things to far from now on. I promise. Myself. And Edward.

I took a bucket of ice water and dipped my face into it, to relieve my swollen eyes and face. (An Asian tradition. I do it too.) As my face was submerged in side the bucket, I kept thinking about Edward's eyes. Why did they change color so much? It's just not what most people's eyes would do. Some days, it'd be butterscotch. Sometimes brown. Sometimes black. And Green. He really was a mystery.

I wiped my face and decided to get dressed. I quickly hopped in to a pair of blue jeans, and pulled on a dark blue sweater with a dark gray camy underneath it. I decided to take today off and head out in to the beautiful city, since I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work after last night.

I walked in to a coffee shop to order my breakfast and sat down by the window facing the streets. It was a busy city. People walked quickly looking at their watch as they went to work. Everything was still very European styled, for some buildings were made of stone. The bell rang as the door opened and a familiar face walked in. It was Jacob Black.

Oh shoot! I had forgotten to meet up with him last Tuesday! I hope he's not mad. He ordered his food and turned around. I waved my hand at him and he walked towards me with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey!"

"I'm soo sorry! I forgot about last Tuesday! It's just that I've been caught up with my new life, and well, I forgot."

He laughed.

"It's okay. Chill. I'm not mad"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I understand. I'm not that inconsiderate."

We laughed.

"Thank you."

"So, how's everything?"

"Pretty good. Did I tell you that I got a job last time?"

"No, you didn't. Where do you work?"

"I work at the Cullington Palace!"

His smiled loosened, and he took a drink of his coffee.

"Really. How is it there?"

"Fantastic. The Royal family is reallyy nice. Unexpected to me, since I thought that nobility has to be cold and …. Heartless?"

He scoffed.

"Cold and heartless. I could say that about them. Literally."

"What?! By the way you're talking, you sound like you have something against them."

"So what if I do?"

"You shouldn't. They've done a good job running this country. The least you can do as a citizen is appreciate what they've done."

"Yeah, sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Just drop it. Let's talk about something else."

I couldn't just drop it. This random guy has something against my Edward! And his family. I had to find out why. I stood up to confront him more seriously, but I ended up knocking the coffee over.

"Omg! I'm so sorry!"

He laughed deeply.

"It's all right!! Calm yourself, Bella."

He pulled out his car keys and his wallet on to his table, as he wiped his pants.

I looked at the fancy wallet. Too fancy for a guy like Jacob to have. He looked like that average kind of guy. Why would he keep something like that? I picked up the wallet and looked inside.

I looked at his ID.

Jacob Black. Earl of Cullington. Age 18… 

What?! He was a noble?

He looked back up at me and saw that I was looking at his wallet. He quickly snapped the wallet out of my hands and said, "Now, that's not for you to look at."

"Earl of Cullington."

He looked at me in the eye, and sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it away from you. My identity. But there's no need for you to know. We're still friends, right?"

"I hate it when people keep things away from me." Even if it's Edward.

"I'm sorry. Okay?"

I got up and headed out the door. I've had enough _secrets_ today.

"Wait! Bella!"

He got up and followed me out the door as I walked in to the streets.

"Hold up!"

I ignored him.

"Bella! I have my reasons, okay?"

Still walked on.

"Bella, I just didn't want my status to affect us. To affect the way you talk to me. I just wanted a sincere friend."

I looked at him now.

"Sincere? You call keeping things away from your friend, sincere?"

"No, but…"

"Forget it."

My temper just hasn't been good. I was clearly overreacting.

"Bella…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I guess I took it too seriously. I've been dealing too much with secrets lately. My boyfriend is keeping so many things away from me, and now the only friend that I've met also has secrets too. I'm just getting sick of it. Sorry."

He looked disheartened at the word boyfriend.

"That's okay. I'm the one that should apologize."

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet.

"So do you want to go some where?"

"Sure. I should go shopping. I don't have that much clothes, and I haven't gotten the time to go shop either. Wanna accompany me?"

"Okay."

We walked on heading across the street since that was where the mall was.

"So… Bella. Your boyfriend. You're dating already?"

I smiled at the thought of Edward.

"Yep. It just all kind of sparked. I met him the night I left the bar. He saved my life."

I told him my story.

"So what's his name?"

I giggled.

"Edward Cullen."

His face turned somber.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Bella, you can't date him."

"What!? Why?"

"Just don't. He's not good for you."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll love who I want. It's not your place to decide. Just because he's your prince, doesn't mean you need to have such a fued against him!"

"So what if I have fued with him? Just listen to me. He's not as easy as you think he is Bella. He'll be your life's end. Quit your job and work at my place. We need help anyways. Just get away from him."

"No! How dare you! Mr. Earl! What? Because you're a noble I HAVE to listen to your every command? I'll do as I wish! And there's no reason for you to be so bitter with Edward."

I stomped off, but he caught my hand and wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Let go!"

He sighed.

"Bella, okay. Listen. Listen!"

I stopped struggling and listened still mad.

"Okay, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a jerk. But I'm just doing this for you own good. Please. Just be careful when you're with them. They're not as simple as you think they are."

I took a deep breath trying to come to a compromise.

"Okay. I'll keep in mind."

"Thank you Bella."

* * *

(Night. 7:00pm) 

I dropped my clothes that I just bought on to the bed and quickly went to take a relaxing shower. I came back out. And decided to stare at the T.V. Nothing interesting was on right now. Well not interesting enough for me at least, so I went outside to get some fresh air in the garden. I walked in the garden and it was pretty dark outside, but again there were lots of starts tonight. This place has such weird weather. It was usually pretty cloudy during the day, but at night it's perfectly clear.

The wind was blowing and I could hear the whistle of the trees coming through the forest making me look at it. It just right across from me. After a little plain, the forest stood tall. I walked towards it. It was night, and I wasn't suppose to be in the woods, but looking doesn't hurt right? I went in.

The woods were mysterious, but at the same time relaxing. The beauty of nature. I walked a little further in and heard flowing water deeper in to the forest. I didn't know there was a creek near here. I decided to walk more again. The moon was bright, and I was able to see pretty well, since the trees were spaced well apart for the light to come shining through.

The trickling of the water became louder and I knew I was getting closer to it. Pretty soon, I saw the moonlight glistening against the water. This looked exactly like the place Edward took me after he saved me! I guess there was an extra way out of here, because we had taken a different path out. I went over to the creek and saw fish swimming in it. The water was crystal clear even at this time during the night. So beautiful. I swayed my hand in the water feeling the refreshing cold against my skin.

A large bark came from behind me. I turned around seeing an abnormally large wolve behind me. It came towards me, it's eyes staring at me maliciously. I was horrified. I couldn't even move, afraid that any moment it'd attack me. The wolf was grey, and enormous. But at the same time it was beautiful. I wanted to pet it's soft fur, but it's rage kept me still. It advanced a little more, and I knew I had to make a run for it. I can't just sit here! I got up, and as soon as I got up, the situation was a mess. Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

The wolf took a leap towards me and from the other side of the creek, came Edward darting towards the wolf. They collided in midair and made a thunderous noise like the sound of boulders crashing. Edward pinned the wolf down, and wrestled with it, as he made vicious growling sounds, and the wolf wailed painfully. The wolf bit into Edward's arm and Edward cried out from the pain. Edward through the wolf against a tree snapping it off from the trunk, and Edward leaped onto it again before it got back up. Then he grabbed the head of the wolf and plunged his teeth into its neck drinking from it. The wolf stopped struggling, and its breath became slower. Edward stopped drinking, and the wolfe walked away weak, from its drain of blood.

I sat there speechless.

Edward turned around at me his eyes topaz, but wild. He stood there for a second taking a deep breath, and took a step towards me. I didn't know what to say.

His eyes calmed now.

"Bella."

Before he could say anything more, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper appeared from behind the trees. They looked at me and then at Edward. They looked at each other as if they were talking to each other. The three stood in their place. Edward took another step towards me. I wasn't scared anymore. Not since the wolfe was gone. But I had no idea what to say. I didn't understand what had happened. Why it happened.

"Bella…." He also did not know what to say.

I looked at him, my mind still scattered. There was so many things running through my head. I didn't know how to put them in to words. My breathing was heavy and I began feeling lightheaded. Sleepy. I knew that they weren't human. They were never human. The image of Edward sucking the life out of the wolf came back. They were vampires.

And then the light was gone.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!!!! And ask questions if you need to. If there's anything you want to get a visual of, ask me and I'll post it on my page. Okay?!! Now **REVIEW!!!!!** Help me get past 120. PLEASE!!!! 


	8. Truths and Reasons

**Author's Note:** Finally the chapter you've been desperate for! Here it is!! Voila! And…Yeah!!! I made it to 125!!! Muahahahahaa….. If you love me or if you love this story, you shall help me reach 155! If not…well, I guess I just won't update! I'll just write the story, and keep it all to myself! It's only out of my generosity to share this with you, after all. Hmph! Read and **REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I was in my room now, sitting next to Bella. She was still unconscious on the bed. Carlisle and them were all outside now, their minds fluttered with anxious thoughts, which only added to my own anxiety. I felt scared. I was scared that what she saw would scare her away. It would tear my heart apart, but in the beginning it was already wrong for me to love her. To keep her. I was dangerous to her. Her blood calls to me every moment. And every moment, her life was at stake. As I was drinking from that filthy werewolf, I had almost lost it. My senses were so strong that her blood appealed to me even more, but now, it has calmed.

What will she think? Will she scream and run away from us, like normal people would do? She will. What else can one expect? I shouldn't have held on to her in the first place, and now I have scarred her life forever. This image will flash in her mind, till the end of her life.

She moaned a little, as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. And then she sat up, her eyes still in confusion. It was funny seeing her wake up every time. She always takes a few seconds to recollect herself, and then she would begin to notice her surroundings. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were neither scared nor surprised, but as if she expected me to be there.

"Edward…" she smiled.

I dared not move, afraid that any movement of mine would scare her away.

"Edward, come here."

I was shocked. Shocked by the fact that she was not shocked. Does she not know that I'm a monster? What is wrong with her? She should be repulsing by the sight of me. But yet, I obeyed. I didn't want to upset her. I sat down next to her, and she held her hand up, reaching for my face. My family walked in realizing that she was awake. And we both turned to look at them. They were in confusion just as I was.

"Edward. Everyone. I think I'm ready for the truth now."

Her words sent electricity through my body. How could she be so calm?

"Bella, you're not afraid of me? You're not afraid of … us?"

She let out a sad laugh.

"Of course not. Why would I? You all love me so dearly. Even if you're vampires, I know that none of you would ever hurt me right?"

I flinched at the word vampire. She did know.

"I would never desire to hurt you. None of us would."

"See? To tell you the truth, I'm glad I was there last night. Because you now have no excuse to keep secrets away from me. And I can truly understand you. No more secrets."

My family seated themselves on to the furniture next to the bed.

Carlisle began, "Bella, I know this must be a terrifying thing for you to find out. But know that if it is too much, or if you do not wish to stay around us anymore, you're free to leave us if you wish."

Bella laughed.

"Bullocks! Anyone that wishes to leave such a wonderful family must be insane!"

We were once again taken by her abnormal reaction. Was she a saint?

She turned to look at me again.

"Edward, love. I don't care what you are. No matter what, I love you all the same. I love you more and more everyday. The only thing that would truly hurt me, are the secrets that you're keeping away from me. Please, tell me everything. I believe that 'the time' has come."

I nodded. She's right. I owe her an explanation. The time has come.

Carlisle stood up, "Guys, I think we should leave them some time alone. Edward, we'll be outside, okay?"

I nodded again. They left the room and I stared back at Bella's beautiful eyes. They were waiting for me.

"I don't know where to begin, but yes. We are indeed, vampires."

I begin by telling her the story of Carlisle and how he became the King of Meyerland. Then I told her about my story, as well as my family's. And then I gave her the basics of a vampire life. I also tried to tell her about my special powers, along with my family's, and she seemed pretty enthusiastic about the part. When I told her that she was the only exception to my powers, she was … disappointed. She said she felt like a freak, that her brain wasn't working right. I only laughed and gave her a decent explanation.

"I see. Vampires can live off of animal blood? Isn't it hard?"

"Yes, but Bella, we do not choose to be monsters. We want to keep as much of our humanity with us, as possible."

"So… is my blood tempting you right now?" she said carelessly.

I grinned, and held her hands in mine.

"Yes. Always. Every moment."

"I hear some sort of inside joke. Edward, you will not keep anything else away from me."

"Bella, it is usually not hard for me to be around humans after so many years of abstinence, but you…" I gently poked her little nose.

"…are special to me. They say that one with blood like yours is called my singer. La tua encante."

She looked confused.

"How should I put it? Hm… your blood draws to me especially. It's just like how everyone has a special type of food they like to eat. A special flavor right? You're exactly my type, but it's much stronger than that. It's more like a drug."

She smiled, "So I'm your type of heroine."

I laughed.

"Yes you are."

She didn't look scared at all, but a little surprised, but she didn't expect herself to special to me.

"You're not scared?"

"Nope."

"Why Bella? Normal people would run away screaming pulling off their hair in disbelief. Yet you… it's as if you expect these things to happen and are use to it. It doesn't have any effect on you."

"On the contrary, it has a huge effect on me."

"How is that? If this truth doesn't scare you off, how else would it affect you?"

"Like… now that I know you're immortal, I can spend an eternity with you. We'll never grow old, and our love will never end here on earth!"

I shuddered at the thought of changing her. The hell she'd have to go through.

"No. Bella, you must know that I can't ever change you."

She looked mad.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Edward Cullen! You will tell me why! Is it because I'm not good enough for you? Because you'll think that it's a burden to be with me forever?"

"Never! Bella. No!"

"Then tell me. Why can't you turn me into one of you."

"Bella, I can't take away your human life. There'd be so much you'd miss in this life. How can you ask me to kill you?"

"You wouldn't be killing me. You'd give me everlasting life, so I can be with you together. Besides, as long as I have you, I don't care for a human life. All I need, all I want is you! That's all I'm asking for. Is that so hard to give?"

"Bella no. That's not all you're asking for. Besides the excruciating pain of changing, you're asking for eternal damnation. I can't damn your soul like this. I can't let you live like us. I can't turn you into a monster."

"Pain is nothing, compared to loosing you, and you're not a monster."

"Yes I am. We are monsters. You call a creature that drinks from the neck of humans, in our case animals not monsters? We are constantly thirsty Bella! Always! Forever. There is no relief from our thirst! That is our curse."

"First of all Edward, you're not a monster. A person that tries so hard to keep his humanity above his physical senses and needs. How can that be a monster? Second of all. I don't mind being thirsty all my life, as long as I get to be with you. It'll only be a little sacrifice. It's worth it."

"No Bella, it's not."

"Edw…"

"Just give me time. Give us time. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

She sighed and pouted.

"Okay."

I touched her soft cheek.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too. More then you'd ever know."

"You have no idea."

We paused in that moment of time, as we stared at each other's faces again. She was perfect. She accepted me for what I am. For who I am. How can one be so perfect? How can one be saintly enough, to love a monster? Bella… you're an angel. My angel.

"Edward, there are more things I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Number one, why do your eyes change color so fast?"

"Hm… usually after we feed, our eyes turn in to a honey color, and after that, our eyes start getting darker each day eventually turning black when we are really thirsty."

"Oh I see.. but Edward. Why do your eyes turn green?"

If I was able to, I'd probably blush.

"Green is my natural eye color, before I became a vampire, that was my color. Vampire's eyes turn to it's natural color, when they're uncontrollably in love."

She blushed furiously. So sweet.

"So that's why your eyes were so green last night…."

"What? It was?"

"Yes. Talking about last night, why did you run away from me?! You just stopped all of a sudden as if you were disgusted with something. With me."

"No! Not you! I'd never be disgusted with you!"

"Then tell me. Why?"

I looked way. "It's private. And definitely a personal secret."

"Oh come on! I wouldn't keep any secrets away from you, even if they were really embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"Hm… well I've never masturbated in my entire life. When I met you, I masturbate almost every night, desiring you. Only you."

I laughed. She always had this provocative voice when she was sleeping, calling out my name. I'd hear her moan at times. So now I know. Lovely. She's incredibly blunt when she wants to be. But… little does she know, that I do the same also. Even the simplest look on her face can cause my hormones to think rather than my brain.

I sighed.

"Okay. Mine's more embarrassing than yours."

"Psh… right… what can be more cheesy than telling her own boyfriend that she masturbates every night because of him?"

I laughed again.

"Bella you're unbelievable! Okay..."

I paused for a second.

"Well, Bella. You really caught me by surprise last night. I didn't expect you to be so enthusiastic about moving on into a sexual relationship last night. When you started to make-out with me. I kinda just lost it. I gave in to my sensual desires. I didn't even know what I was doing. It was only until the alarm clock broke, that it woke me up before it was too late."

"So green eyes, means that you're horny?"

I laughed.

"Yes… sometimes."

"Okay, but that still doesn't mean you can't have sex with me!"

"Bella, do you know how strong I am?"

She flinched as she remembered the demonstration of my strength last an hour ago.

"I could kill you! Not just by drinking your blood, but breaking you. Every time I'm with you, when I touch you, I must be extremely careful. I can break you so easily. And if I loose control like that…."

She got the idea.

"Can we try it… when you don't loose control? When you can stand it?"

"I don't know Bella."

"Or when I become a vampire?"

"That won't be happening anytime soon."

She grumbled a little, still disgruntled by the fact that I won't change her.

"I'm sorry dear. If only you weren't so attractive and delicate."

"It's not my fault you're incredibly horny when I'm around."

I laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's the way to put it. But, I'm always mesmerized by you."

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

We were walking towards the main living room, where Edward's family was waiting for us. They seemed to have something to talk about. When we entered the room, Emmett looked at Edward and tried to hide his grin. They seemed to be talking to each other, and Edward's face looked embarrassed. Oh…. They heard parts of our conversation. Oh my gosh…. I can't believe I was so careless, especially when I told Edward that I mas…. They must have heard. That's so embarrassing!

Edward looked at me, realizing that my heart was beating faster than it was supposed to.

"Bella, something wrong?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Nope. I'm fine."

Carlisle began to talk.

"Bella, I don't know if Edward has talked about your attack, but we must discuss that."

I had forgotten about the thing that attacked me a while ago.

"Oh, yes."

"Well, that was actually a werewolf."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella. Since the existence of vampires, werewolves have always been enemies with us. They have their reasons, although a lot of them have prejudices against us. When I came to the throne, we settled our depts a little bit, but there have always been tensions between us. Lately, there have been mysterious attacks around this country, that can possibly be the cause of other vampires, and the werewolves are holding us responsible for it. Last night, the one that attacked you, named Sam, was trying to get at Edward, and well, that's why he attacked you. Werewolves usually don't attack people, since they are suppose to be defenders of humans just like us, but when they're in a bad mood, are feeling intense anger, violence usually breaks out."

"Oh."

I was surprised by this more than anything else tonight.

"Well, since Edward fought back against that werewolf, they're really angry at us right now. So, tomorrow they're be meeting between us. I hope you'll be there, Bella to tell what happened last night. You'll be our witness."

"I see."

Edward broke in, "You see Bella, a lot of the werewolves are completely biased, and will seek a way to attack us and start a quarrel with any chance they've got. But if you're there tomorrow, to tell that Sam tried to attack you first, then they won't have any excuse to intensify our feud."

"Oh, okay! I got it now. Yeah, sure. Of course I'll go!"

Esme stepped in, "Now Bella, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. I mean since they did attack you last night, it's very normal that you don't want to face them."

"No, I'll go! It's no problem."

"Then it's all settled," said Emmett.

"Bella," said Edward.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to quit your job?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Well, I'll be introducing you to world leaders soon, and it'd be awkward to tell them that you're my maid. It's better to tell them that you used to model instead. I don't mind, actually, but we are the royal family of Meyerland. And besides, the maids here gossip so much about you. Aren't you getting sick of it? If you just become my girlfriend, they'll shut up. Don't get me wrong, Bella. I don't care what you are. I'd never. It's just, it'll be hard for you when people find out. I don't want you feeling that kind of burden."

I laughed, I didn't really want to quit my job, but I guess, I have no need for it anymore.

"Sure, now I get to spend more time with you!"

* * *

(Next Morning) 

I woke up next morning in my own room. Last night, Edward let me claim a room all to myself. It was just right next to Edward's. The size of the room was equivalent to Edward's. One word. Extravagant. It was huge, of course. And the room was decorated superfluously, yet fitting in taste. The main color that dominated the room was blue. Shades of blue draped everywhere. The curtains, my bed, the couches, the walls, even the ceiling was decorated with clouds and the blue sky. The bathtub was blue porcelain for heaven's sake. You name it. It was definitely a princess room. I told him it _wasn't_ necessary, once again, but he has to spoil me and give me only the best. He even ordered me a personal maid. I haven't even become a princess, and I was already treated like one.

The maid came in around 6:30 pm, waiting for me to wake up, in which she'd be able to help me get ready for the day, as soon as possible. She'd already set up my toothbrush and toothpaste, which were also ridiculously fancy. After I was done brushing my teeth, she helped me bath in milk and sprinkled freesia petals all over. It was too much, but she told me it was Prince Edward's orders. Who dares defy the prince? She began to give me a facial mask, which scented like lavender for some reason. I asked her what it was, and she simply said it was a mask to rejuvenate my face in the morning. It worked. The tiny dark circles that were usually under my eyes, disappeared. That was the only thing I was happy about.

It got worse afterward though. She called in two other maids to help me get dressed. I was going to the Royal Court today, so I had to dress fancy. They stripped me naked first, besides my underwear… which was a thong. I don't know why, but they said that all nobility and royalty women wore thongs instead of regular panties. Well, I guess it doesn't give you that butt line, which I don't have. Since my whole body was as pale as rice powder. They quickly picked out a tiny corset, in which they took like five minutes tightening it to the maximum. The corset seriously made my waist only 22 inches around. That's tinier than the circumference of Emmett's arm. Outrageous. I had problems breathing. My breath was very faint, but I was able to live. Besides that, the corset did a good job of pushing my breasts higher, letting it protrude, creating a little cleavage on top. After that, helped me on with a traditional white petticoat. And then they put on a luxurious blue, old-fashion, European, morning court-dress on me, draped with layers and layers of ruffles beneath my waist, but making my waist look petite, with a defining bust. (I can't find the perfect example for this, but the way I imagined it, is kind of like the Marie-Antoinette dresses, except it's not as puffy and exaggerated.)

After that, they forced me to sit in front of the mirror, as they did my hair and make-up. Since my hair was naturally straight, they took quite a while curling it, but by the time they were done, I looked like a woman from the Marie-Antoinette movie. They put on rose pink lipstick, that stood out boldly reflecting my pale face, but not too bold for the morning. The eyeliner and mascara they put on me made my eyes look huge, but even lighter than usual. It was a very hazel color today. My eyes bothered me more than Edward's. He had a reason to have his eye colors change. I don't. They'd change from chocolate brown, to light brown, and sometimes hazel. I was indeed a weird person. And then, they put a simple cloth headband on my head, with white hemming. Oh, almost forgot. They made me carry a light blue parasol. I liked that part. I've loved parasols ever since I was little, since I dreaded the sun. I always carried an umbrella with me in Japan when I was young.

When they were finally done, which seemed like hours, but actually it was only an hour, Edward finally knocked the door. I knew it was him.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and walked in. He was wearing royal attire, like the ones people in Britain wear nowadays, and it looked much more simple than mine.

He flashed a brilliant smile, impressed by my look.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"Gee… thanks Edward. I'm pretty sure I have to look somewhat decent, since it took like 5 years to make this look! And why do you look so simple? How long did it take you to get dressed."

"Fifteen minutes."

I stomped my feet.

"Not fair!"

He laughed and took my arm in to his as we walked out of the room to head for breakfast.

"Edward, why did you even hire me a maid? And why must I dress so extravagantly?"

"Bella, you are going to the royal court. And this is our attire. It's been pretty much the same ever since Carlisle ruled. Well, Alice actually took charge of it, and made things more superfluous than needed."

"It took me like 2 hours to get dressed. And that milk bath was unnecessary."

"Hm… well it did make your skin softer and smoother. And may I mention paler?"

I sighed.

"You smell good, Bella."

"Like milk?"

"No. Freesia."

"Oh it must have been the petals."

"No actually, you always smell like freesia."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's your special scent."

I smiled and blushed a little. The make-up hid the blush a little, but it was enough for him to notice. I had a special smell.

"You look so sweet. I'm afraid that I'll have to eat you soon."

"Go ahead!"

We laughed, and entered the morning dining room for breakfast.

Alice looked at me right when she walked in. Her attire was much the same as mine, except hers was a lighter pink, and she was wearing a tiny hat instead.

"Bella! You look so pretty! Prettier than, me, Rose, and Esme combined."

I looked at Rosalie, she was breath taking. Her dress was lavender which looked very good compared to death pale skin. No one can look prettier than her. She was simply sitting on her seat waiting for the rest of us to be seated.

"No, Alice. I'm a weed compared to this garden of beautiful flowers."

Carlisle and Esme laughed. They looked beautiful too. Enough to make the world bow before them willingly. They both had a really kingly and queenly look. Carlisle was dressed pretty much the same as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, but with an extra accessory here and there. Esme looked like Snow White, as usual. Her dress was a little different than ours. It was much more defined and royal, while ours was flirtatiously young.

We sat down and began to eat. As I was eating, I noticed that they were eating too. I thought vampires can't eat human food. The maids and guards were outside, giving us privacy.

"Edward, I thought you can't eat."

He laughed.

"Silly Bella. We're the royal family. It'd be really awkward if all these people realize that we don't eat. We have to. It's all for show. But we regurgitate it afterwards."

"Blah… that's a waste of food."

Emmett roared with laughter.

"Waste of food? Many vampires would describe you as that. You have no idea what a waste it is for Edward not to drink you. You do smell pretty alluring."

I almost gagged, and the whole table started to laugh.

"I think I lost my appetite."

Edward was still laughing, "Don't worry Bella. We know how you feel. We've lost our appetite for these foods for decades now."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

We finally finished our breakfast, in which I only ate a little because of Emmett's repulsive comment about me. And we headed out to the Royal Court which was across the city. Yes, the Court was separate from the Palace, to keep the Royal family in peace, where as common citizens or officials would visit the Court if they need to report something, or request a Court Meeting.

The guard opened the door for me and Edward, and Edward held out his hand as I stepped out of the car. I really can't describe how beautiful the court was, but it was definitely like one of those courts you see in England, or in those movies. Very Royal. The six of us, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and me walked first, whereas the king and queen entered the court last. I stepped inside of the building and it looked like a church, except it wasn't a church, it was a court. The Royal Court. After I looked at the setting, I began to glance at the people that were attending the court. There were men and woman standing next to the sides, as the royalty were stepping in. Most of them had their eyes on Rosalie first, since she was the most beautiful, but then when they noticed a new comer, they focused their attention at me. Edward seemed to be smiling as he was hooking on to my arm, since he was able to hear what they were saying. They must have been pleasant thoughts. I would catch on the gaze of individuals here and there and they would smile at me as I simply nodded back.

As Edward escorted me to our place to sit, Carlisle and Esme finally entered the court and settled on to their throne. After that, we were allowed to sit. It was the first time I actually saw the two use their supreme powers. But I guess they had to, in front of all these important people. How else would they hold on to their respect and obedience?

As I sat down, and looked across the court. I saw Jacob Black staring back at me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This Chapter was humongous. I want you to review. And I MEAN IT!!! **REVIEW!!!** I spent so long writing this. That's the least I can do. I won't update until, my desires are fulfilled. Hmph! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll respond back, ASAP. Other than that, I'm serious. I won't update till I get my way. Yes call me a bitch. I don't care. I stand up for what I want. That's what it means to be an American.

Also, pictures of the courting attire is on my page go and take a look.


	9. Court

**Author's Note:** I'm not trying to be mean. Sorry. I haven't been doing so well in life. Writing kind of keeps me alive. Reviews make me smile. So that's why I've been so fussy about things, mainly the reviews. But to tell you the truth, as long as the reviews flow is the same as previous chapters I'm fine. Around 30 a chapter. So my review expectancy for this chapter is around 185. Can you help me accomplish this glorious goal? Whatever. But really, if you have any suggestions, questions, comments, or criticism, please feel free to tell me. I'd love to hear them, good and bad. That's what it means to be a writer, right? Another thing is about my infamous cliffhangers. I'm known to do that a lot, even at school. Get used to it. This story will probably end with another cliffhanger. Anyways, don't worry about it too much. So here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!

Another note. So a lot of you have been wondering about Jacob, and what he's thinking. I've decided to this little section in his point of view. Some of you hate him, some of you will like this. Either way, I think it'd be interesting to do part of this chapter in his perspective. Here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, and I definitely do not look like Stephanie Meyers

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

My eyes widened, surprised, as I saw my beautiful Bella walking through the entrance, her arm wrapped around that bloodsucker. I felt rage running through my veins, wanting to throw that monster away from her. How dare he lay a hand on her! I still was not able to accept that she was dating him. And Bella already knows that he's a leech after last night! Why is she still with him? I winced by the fact that today, she'll find out that I too am a werewolf.

I stared at Bella as she glanced around the room nodding to the other nobilities that were smiling at her. She already looked breathtaking, without all those fancy clothes. But her look totally captivated me, and my anger soothed as I looked at her graceful smile. I could tell she wasn't very comfortable in that dress. She looked like she couldn't breath. I grinned a little, knowing that she didn't want to be in that. She just wasn't the type of girl. That leech guided her to their place to stand and waited for the King Leech and his mate to enter.

I dreaded these meetings, knowing that I had to bow down to these monsters, but it was my job. It was the werewolves' job to make sure that these monsters were not overusing their powers, and keeping their part of the contract. Personally wised, I don't hate the King as much as his "adopted" kids. I respected him as a king. He was the reason why this country was able to endure till today after the bloody hunts back in the 1700's. He was also the reason why the Quilette tribe was able to exist today. Back then, the feud between vampires and werewolves were so strong and violent, that the whole tribe was becoming extinct. When he made peace through the country, he included the werewolves when there was no need. He had enough power to wipe us all out, and be done with us. Out of his compassion, he didn't. That was the only reason why I was willing to face these leeches. If it weren't for him, I'd tear all of them apart when I first encountered them. Their sickly sweet scent, and their too perfect appearance sickened me, making me want to tear them apart when I see them. We were natural enemies, and nothing could be done about that. Our existence was caused by their's. Water against fire. Yin and Yang. We exist to balance out their power. Even politically, we balance them out.

The two Royal leeches finally sat down, and Bella and her little parasite also sat down after them along with everyone else. She looked turned her head straight and stared right at me, her eyes shocked to see me here too. She had already known that I was the Earl, why the shock? I guess she got the cue that I was also a werewolf, since Sam was standing right next to me, closer to me than he was to the other human aristocrats.

The King Leech began, "My noble subjects, we have gathered here today to discuss the mysterious murders that have occurred throughout the country. It has been reported that vampires are the cause of this source. Has there been anymore news on this case?"

The court began to keep talking. They didn't know that their beloved king and queen, as well as the entire royal family, were also treacherous bloodsuckers. The meeting was going nowhere, as there had been no clues on this case for the past month. The whole pack has been blaming this matter on the leeches, and has wanted to find some sort of clue to denounce them. I do have my own sort of reasoning though. I know that it couldn't be them. They've been ruling for so many years, especially the king leech, and nothing like this has happened since he came in to reign. Either way, I still don't like the fact that these things were ruling this country. No matter how prosperous, how wealthy, and how coordinated this country is, it's still disturbing to think that this country is ruled by vampires. The whole concept just makes me shudder. Oh well, I guess having werewolves as nobles doesn't sound all that great either.

I sat through the rest of hour saying nothing and staring at Bella, who was whispering to Edward, and I was able to hear her, since my senses were just as sharp as the bloodsucker's. They were basically talking about what was happening right now in this country, and when they're actually going to talk about last night. He told her, that the human officials don't know about the werewolves and them, and that they were going to talk about that after the meeting with the humans was over. She nodded, and continued to fondle that leech's arm making him laugh here and there. Once in a while, she would turn her head to me and give me a smile, and I would smile back. It disgusts me to see how they were sticking together like magnets. I wanted to pull them apart, but I could do nothing.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

The meeting was finally over! It was incredibly boring, since these people were dragging the topic on and on, but getting nowhere in the end. I wonder how Carlisle and Esme were able to withstand all of this! It was really admirable.

Everyone was standing up now, since everyone was beginning to leave, but then Esme announced something that was quite unexpected.

"May have your attention please?"

The crowd silenced.

She cleared her throat and said, "We are holding a fall Royal banquet at Cullington Palace on the 8th of October, also in honor of my son's new beloved that is currently staying at our palace. We want to give her a warm welcome into the family, as well as the country. Invitations shall be sent out in the next three days." (That's in about 2 weeks.)

They started clapping, and well… sucking up to the queen for having another imperial party, and how noble and divine it was to hold a party in my recognition. I laughed looking at Edward. Before each of them left, they came up to me and introduced themselves holding my hand and kissing it if they were male, and kissing the sides of my cheeks if they were female. They all assumed that I was some sort of royalty from another country, and were already thinking that I was to be wed to Edward. Edward smiled ever so slightly as he listened to them talk and their thoughts as well.

Finally they left, and it was just the royal family and seven others, which I later found out, were Paul, Sam, Quil, Jared, Billy, Leah, and Jacob. All of them were werewolves except for Billy.

There was silence at first, but Carlisle began talking first.

"I realize that there has been a great misunderstanding last night. Let us settle this peacefully."

Sam looked grumpy, but tired still from his drain of blood.

"Peacefully? Your son just sucked out half my life last night! Tell me exactly how I'm supposed to be calm about this!"

Jacob broke in. I could tell he was trying to calm this because I was here.

"Calm yourself, Sam."

Billy nodded. The others remained quiet but at with disdain.

Carlisle talked again, "I believe that Bella, was there last night, and she saw everything that had happened. Shall we let her explain?"

Sam spoke again, "Psh! She's dating one of your bloodsuckers. How are we supposed to trust her?!"

(Note: I almost forgot. I know that werewolves can read each other's mind, but the pack wasn't transformed when this happened. Just Sam.)

"Sam! Don't say that about Bella. I trust her."

The pack looked at him with surprised. I too was surprised that he was defending me.

"Speak Bella."

I looked at Edward and he nodded at me.

I retold the story about last night, the best I could.

When I finished, Alice said, "See, it was all a misunderstanding. There's no need to make it bigger than before. By the way, Sam. Why were you even out last night? That forest is our private territory. Even you werewolves aren't permitted inside."

Sam was a little quieter on this matter, "Well, there's been a lot of mysterious murders lately, and people were missing. I just wanted to check the forest to see if there were…"

Rosalie broke in, "How dare you! That's defying the king's orders! You can get your head chopped off because of that. Not even you werewolves could violate the law. And to have such an unreasonable suspicion against the king. That's tyranny."

Carlisle put his hand infront of the crossed Rosalie, "Calm down. Rosalie. It's all right."

Quil snorted, "Your dear Bella, was in the forest last night too. Are you going to chop her head off too?"

Edward defended me, "She's knew to this country. She had no idea how strict the order of not going into the private forest was. Besides, she may go in under my permission."

They weren't happy with that. I guess it wasn't that fair that they were making a big deal out of them being in the forest and getting punished because of it, and me being there, but getting away with it.

Carlisle sighed, "Settle down, everyone. No one is going to get beheaded because of this. The last thing that is needed is for more blood to be shed."

The guy named Quil spoke up. He clearly did not want this matter to just go.

"No matter what, your son still drank from Sam's neck. That's violating part of the truce. You're not to drink from humans."

Jasper murmured, "Technically you're not human. So it's not a violation."

They seemed offended by it.

"He could have stopped him more peacefully."

Edward spoke out at last.

He scoffed, "How? He was going to attack my Bella! I can't just say, 'Hey, stop. You're gonna hurt my girlfriend.' Especially since you dogs are uncontrollable when you're mad."

"Shut up you leech!" yelled Sam, "I could have lost my life!"

"But you didn't now, didn't you," Edward smirked.

"What's with that smirk?! Obviously you DID do that on purpose."

They were on a riot now and Esme and Carlisle shook their heads. Jacob, and Billy also did not know how to respond to all of this. They seemed to want to keep the peace.

Carlisle couldn't take it anymore.

"Quiet!" I never heard him shout before. Everyone paused to look at him. Even though he too was a vampire, I was able to tell that even the werewolves revered and respected him.

He sighed and looked at Edward.

"Edward, don't make it any harder. Just explain why you did what you did, last night, in an appropriate manner."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I didn't want to hurt you to begin with. I was out hunting with my family last night, and when we hunt our instincts take over more than our conscious mind. You were about to kill Bella, which only added to my rage. I was wrestling with you, and it wasn't going to end nicely. By draining your blood, it'd be less painful, but it'd make you too weak to fight me back. I didn't want to break every bone in your body. Okay? Less damage done."

"What an absurd reason." Said Sam.

Jacob couldn't stand it any longer. He knew that half of it was their fault.

"Enough!" He turned his head to Carlisle and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time, your majesty and have it turn out this way. But please, make sure that son of yours does not cause any more problems. Now will your majesty please excuse us."

Carlisle nodded.

With that, he turned around and started to head out the door, followed by his companions, which were still disgruntled, that nothing was done in the end. I knew that it wasn't going to be the end this simple.

Edward held on to me, and I kissed him on the side of his neck.

"Bella! We're in public." He hissed.

The others laughed and we began to walk out. I just realized how tall he really was. About 6'3, and inch taller than Carlisle. I was wearing heels, but I still had to reach up to kiss him.

Outside, Jacob Black was standing by a pillar waiting for me. He stepped forward to me and Edward.

"Bella…"

Edward looked at him, already knowing that he was acquainted with me from reading his thoughts. And then he turned his head at me wondering if I wanted to talk to him.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

I took tiny steps towards Jacob, since that was all my dress was capable of taking.

We walked out into the garden and I noticed how formally he was dressed. I never knew he would wear something like this. All of the times I've encountered him, he looked really casual. And it was fine the way he looked. It was weird seeing him all dressed up now, but he did look good. Refined.

"So… what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Bella. I want to ask you again. Are you really going to continue dating him?"

"Yes." I replied firmly.

"Even after you found out that they're bloodsuckers?"

"Don't call them that, Jake."

He sighed.

"Bella, why? Why do you have to choose him?"

"I love him."

"What about me? I love you too. Why won't you pick me? I could give you so much more."

I was shocked. He loved me? I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him. But it was too late. I've already made my choice.

"I'm sorry Jake. No one else can give me what he can. No one can have my heart but him."

I stepped away, about to cry.

"Bella." He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me, please. I don't want it to turn out this way."

"Too Late."

And then he kissed me. It was forced, and there was no way I was enjoying it. I wasn't kissing Edward. No matter how hard he tried. Nothing worked. I loved him like a brother.

Edward rushed over here, and I ran over to his side. He was mad, but he could tell that I cared for Jake. He glared at him like he was going to tear him apart. Scary. This was the only time I've been scared to him. The way he responded only made it worse.

"Leave her alone," he said smoothly, but at the same time precariously.

Jacob was taken back by Edward's intense caged anger but sneered, "I guess I'm the flaw in your relationship, huh?"

Edward growled.

Jacob ignored him and turned his head toward me, "One day, Bella. One day. You will love me."

And then he left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was going to make this chapter longer, but then it'd be way too long, so I guess I'll just extend the number chapters. Initially, it was going to be about 21 chapters, but now there'll probably be about 24. Yep that's the goal for right now. Oh, images of the courting dresses are on my page. Go look if you wish. I couldn't find the exact ones, but the style is close. And I don't know why I can't find the men's royal attire, but it's like what the king and princes wear in England right now. Not as extravagant as the women's attire. Please **REVIEW**. I'm begging you. I'll have the next chapter up in 2 to 3 days. Please be patient with me. If you have questions, ask!

**Add on:** Hm... I've been looking at my plotline lately, and I have everything planned out. But then... I don't know. It's because of the fact that I have it all planned out, that I'm really... undecided? I don't know how to put it. Basically, I've been wondering if I should stick to my plot line, or maybe jazz it up a little? Right now, the plotline looks kind of good. I guess. It's different from most fanfics I've read... so should I stick with it??? Anyways... I really want your opinions. If there's something that you want to add in to my story next, say so. I'll try to fit it in. )


	10. The Ball

**Author's note**: Thank you for your precious opinions everyone!! I have something to talk about and it's quite important, but before that I would like to STRESS how important and how NEEDED it is for you to **REVIEW!!!!!! **The simplest review can do a miracle! Just do it! I'm hoping for well over 225 this chapter. It takes longer for me to update because… well it's because I'm less motivated to write this. **Just an FYI**. Anyways….

**The Issue with Jacob: **I'm having the HARDEST time putting in Jacob in my story. No matter what, he's going to play a role in this story, so get over it Jacob-Haters. He's a very important aspect of ANY twilight fan fic. He may be the source of all problems, a helper, a something… but no matter what, it is obvious that without a Jacob, Twilight isn't the same. But… that doesn't tell anything on how **I** see him. Many of you have asked me how I'm planning to put Jacob in the story. The truth is: I am NOT sure. You've also wanted to know how I feel about Jacob. Well here's my thing. I personally don't hate Jacob. He can be a pain in the butt, and make things hard for Edward and Bella, but nonetheless, he's a _friend_. For Bella. I like Jacob and love him as a BROTHER. That's how I intended to put Jacob in the story in the first place. He's mean and hot tempered at times, but protective at the same time. Everything I find suitable for a brother type figure. Yeah, he's a pain in the ass, but still, if I had a brother, I'd want him to be like that. No one is perfect! Besides Edward. But that's because I love him as a lover. But I don't expect my brother to be perfect and I accept him the way he is. So right now, I don't know what to do with the fate of Jacob. Some of you are like, "Fuck Jacob! Kill him!" Some of you love the fact that I put him in the story and some of you just like/love Jacob. So, it's VERY HARD for me to decide on the fate of Jacob to make EVERYONE happy. I guess…. I can't make EVERYONE happy. But I can try. So…. I want you to help me decide on the fate of Jacob… it's not going to be everything and most likely won't affect the way I'm ending this story, but the way he plays a role in story will be different. So here's one option: Bella continues to love Jacob as a brother and is that way, but Jacob is going to pursue her till the end. Option Two: Kill Jacob. Jk. No. That's not happening. Now…Have Bella fall partially in love with Jacob like in Eclipse. Those are the options I have in mind. You're free to add in any more ideas on this topic. I'll try to fit it into one perfect idea that I can deal with. Please be considerate of how this turns out, but in the end you WON'T be disappointed. It's all for the good of Edward and Bella in my world. So… Thanks!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Back to me: So I think you're going to like or love this chapter. It's pretty exciting and the story is building up in this chapter a lot more. Jacob won't be getting anymore difficult in later chapters, so there's still time to decide. Now Read. AND **REVIEW**!

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

We were back in the castle now. Edward was quiet throughout the car ride, but he didn't show any sign of contempt as we were going back. He still treated me the same, but I was able to tell that what had just happened really put an impact on him. I know he knew about Jacob right when we first walked in the court, but I guess that kiss kind of made things worse? I don't know how to put it. But he's definitely thinking on it.

I was back in to normal clothes now, after I finished getting off my make up with the help of the maids and taking a nice shower. I was still wearing overly expensive clothes, but it was much more acceptable. I simply wore some Dolce and Gabbana Jeans, with a simple, but classy maroon Armani top with ¾ quarter sleeves and a V-neck. It was fit for my body. The pants were somehow "perfect". I've never worn more fitting jeans than those. Not to tight, and not loose at all. It wrapped around my legs and butt perfectly. I was never a big fan of clothes, but these pair of jeans, I'll treasure forever. Enough about clothes. I'm concerned about Edward.

He was sitting on a chair on the balcony of his room, facing the garden and the forest. He looked far off in to the distance, far off away from our time. I would never be able to know exactly what he was thinking, but that's just the mystery of him. A black box.

I bent down, and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his ear. He turned his head, his nose next to my neck now inhaling in my scent and giving my neck a kiss. I lay my head on his shoulder, hugging him tighter now.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He pulled me over in front of him, and made me sit on his lap, and wrapped my arms around him again. Even though I was sitting on top of him, I was still about the same level as Edward. God, he was so perfect. Tall, and built, but not too bulky. I loved him. Every single part of him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?" He nudged his nose on to mine, looking in to my eyes. I stared back, not being able to detach my eyes away from his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Edward, Jacob is a good friend. I'm sorry that he's causing so many problems. I didn't know he was even a werewolf till today."

"It's fine Bella. I already know."

"If you want me to, I'll won't be as close to him. But know that he won't have any sway on my love for you. Nothing has power over you."

He laughed with his low voice.

"Bella, I trust you. I'd be a terrible boyfriend, if I was _that_ inconsiderate."

I laid my head on to his chest, and listened to his breathing.

"I love you."

He kissed my head.

"I love you too, my dearest."

We were inside Carlisle's private room now, to discuss the upcoming ball. His room was like a personal office. Numerous bookshelves were everywhere surrounding the walls. I felt dizzy just staring at them. He had his own library. I could tell that some of the books were really antique. One of these days, I'll grab one and start reading it. They're most likely authentic. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, finishing the last of his paperwork, and Esme walked in with a cup of freshly brewed to for me. It was her specialty, even though vampires didn't like human food. I smiled and said thank you, and she patted my head and went next to Carlisle's side.

Rosalie and Emmett were last to come in, since Rose needed extra time to get ready. She looked perfect, even if she didn't spend so much time on her look. Every time I set my eyes upon her, my eyes would already be in awe for her angelic look.

Carlisle closed his paperwork, and put it into one of his drawers.

"Okay, everyone," he said smiling, "We have a banquet to organize!"

Alice was more enthusiastic than any of the other people. She basically dominated to whole conversation. She would drag me into the issue every once in a while, and I'd have no idea what she was talking about, so I only nodded and said okay when needed. Jasper and Emmett laughed looking at me when I was confused. Edward just smiled. The little discussion didn't last that long, it was only about half an hour or so, in the end Carlisle, gave the task to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice to handle it. He invited me to take part in it too, since I was one of the main reasons for this ball. I humbly agreed to give in an effort, but by the look of it, Alice was most likely going to use me as a guinea pig. I was her only _human_ friend able to give her ideas.

As we were about to leave, Alice gasped and looked deathly still, while Edward stared back at her in awe. She was having a vision. It took them ten seconds to recollect their thoughts. Edward's face looked concerned, but Alice was trying to hide it.

Jasper asked, "What's wrong?"

Alice looked at Edward, and then tried to explain, "The Volturi are coming."

Everyone's eyes widened as Alice said that.

Carlisle said, "Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure yet. I only saw them at the ball. Nothing bad seemed to happen… yet. I'm pretty sure Bella will be fine."

I tugged on Edward's arm.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked looking up at his face.

They explained to me who they were. (Same as twilight, but they also have a slightly different role in this story.

Carlisle talked.

"The Volturi are like the Royal family of the Vampires. They keep track of the world, making sure that vampires aren't causing a major disturbance revealing our existence. They're a very powerful family. Large and lusts for power. Their eating habits aren't the same as ours, but they never drink from the people around them. They collect and gather people from all around the world, to their homes and feast on them every two weeks. But Bella don't worry, nothing bad will happen here. Nonetheless, the leaders of the Volturi are my good friends. I wouldn't let them harm you."

I smiled reassuringly.

"Before my reign on this country, the Volturi were here, trying to settle things down between the werewolves, vampires, and other mythical creatures. They weren't trying to cause more problems in the country, but they just weren't able to help the way they were suppose to. Everything only ended in more bloodshed. When I came in, everything was able to settle down, and the Volturi made a pact with me. They promised to help me and my throne, as long as I keep our existence a secret, so people will never know that I'm a vampire. I made my side of the promise, and together, we were able to heal this country. They've always been a good back up for us. They'd always come for a visit every once in a while, so this time it's nothing too unexpected. I visit them sometimes too. So, don't worry Bella, I think Edward and Alice were just overreacting."

I laughed, "Yeah, Edward tends to do that a lot."

* * *

(October 8th. The Banquet)

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked through the entrance doors, with Edward's hand holding and guiding mine. The ball room was beautiful, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the room, people dressed in the finest ball gowns, to the royal attire. My dress was classic, styled by the descendents of Christian Dior himself, the dress was inspired off of the Roman Goddess, Juno, and the sacred her sacred bird, the peacock. The Rebé embroidery, of exceptional richness, allows the soft tiers of fabric to function as if they were the overlapping feathers of a peacock's tail. The designers also created shoes to match with the dress, The shoes were high heels of course, overall a peach pink color, with semi-transparent, pastel pink colored ruffles layering at the straps. My hair was put up in to curls like the hair they'd put at prom, with little curls at the side of my head, in front of my ears, matching to a roman Goddess's, and a delicate, yet simple tiara, was put on in front of the bundle. Edward was even more devastating, his tux was of course simple, since tuxes can't get much more complicated, but it was made of the finest materials gathered on earth, which only added to his brilliant charm.

All of the people turned to us, as the door opened , and the guard announced our entry. They stood their in awe, as if gods were floating into the palace, honoring them of being here today. They stared at my face that glowed as bright as the moon as my clear pale skin reflected the lighting in the room. I was flattered, just by their astonishment.

After greeting the king and queen, and meeting up with Edward's family, Edward guided me to many of the nobility of the country, and royalties from foreign countries and "formally" introduced me to them. I of course, paid my respects to them the best as I could, but when I tried to converse with them, especially the men, they only seemed to be able to stare back at me with their jaws wide opened. Edward would chuckle, almost inaudibly. When we were alone, he told me what they were thinking.

"Bella," he said, and I looked up to his eyes.

"Yes," I smiled with a light blush. Just seeing him makes me feel all gushy.

"You have no idea what these people are thinking about you. It almost concerns me."

I giggled, "Why is that?"

"All of the people, men and women, thinking you're splendid, both in looks, and characterized. But the men… they seemed to be a little more enthusiastic in their imaginations…"

"Ohh…." I mouthed the word. I had no idea I could cause such an impact to men. I wanted to burst out laughing. Of course, I didn't, because then it'd ruin my entire reputation.

We were at a secluded corner at the back of the ball room, where nobody was paying attention at. Finally, a place to take a breath. Edward noticed that for once we were finally alone. He grabbed hold of my arm above my elbow, towards the top, his fingers wrapping the whole circumference. It made me feel so tiny. I never knew my arms were that skinny. He lifted my chin up with his other hand, and kissed my lips gently. I couldn't breath. He broke away, and moved his head towards my neck, inhaling my scent, with the tip of his nose gently touching my neck.

"Edward, I feel so weak and powerless when I'm with you…" I mumbled, as he gave my neck a kiss. I could barely even think. His lovely scent, his godly looks, and his gentle touches overwhelmed me completely.

"Bella, I'm afraid it's the other way around," he said smoothly as his ice cold breath touched the surface of my skin, "You're so beautiful. Too beautiful. To perfect to be real. I always feel to loose control of myself and just be myself when I'm with you."

He grabbed my waist and pulled my body towards his, our bodies touching. He let go of my arm now, and gently touched my silky face, and gave my cheeks a kiss.

"I love you," he said, his eyes smothering mine. I must have looked like an idiot, my mouth was opened, and my eyes wide, in chaos.

I finally gathered up the little conscience that I had, and muttered, "I love you even more."

He laughed, and kissed my lips once again, this time a little more passionately. His hands that were on my waist, slowly crawled its way down to my buttocks. His hand gently groped my butt, and my eyes popped open, as I broke away from the exotic kiss. His eyes were surprised, confused to why I broke away. His hand was still touching me there.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"What? We were enjoying the kiss, why'd you break away?"

His hand wouldn't let go of me.

"Your Hand! We're in public right now! Don't you think we should keep our reputation? Someone might be looking."

In truth, no one was looking. This place was somehow secretive, and everyone was doing their own thing. He laughed.

"Bella, that's silly. I'm can hear their thoughts, and trust me no one is looking."

"But still…"

He broke me off, and gave me another fiery kiss, his hand grabbing on to my butt a little harder than before. He was totally enjoying this. My body. My kiss. My panicky situation. I was enjoying it too. He began to lower his hand even more getting lower to my crotch, but the dress was poofy, making that mission hard.

"Edward, love. That's enough. I don't feel comfortable doing this in public. What will the people say?"

"Oh, they wouldn't dare even if they saw anything. I'd behead them!"

We giggled.

"And besides, what's so wrong with finding pleasure in my girlfriend? Especially since she looks, so mightily dazzling tonight. Even more beautiful than the goddess Venus herself! Can not her lover, show his affection for her?"

I giggled, and whispered in to his ear, "My love, I'd give you the biggest pleasure I can give you tonight, if you'd let me. And that would be the greatest affection you could ever give me."

His face stiffened, "Bella I cannot do that. Please understand. The most I can do, is to gently touch you. You're like a porcelain vase. Beautiful to look at and to touch gently. But never to be used."

I understood, but I was just hoping. Hoping one day, we could both have each other.

A song began to play, and Edward asked for my hand to dance. I didn't even think of any other option. I didn't dance well to slow songs, and definitely not in high heels, but he told me that he would carry my body, and it'd just follow his.

It was quite entertaining after all, all my body weight seemed to be carried on to his strong arms, and I barely had to move at all. The music was hypnotizing, especially with Edward so closed to me. I swear I could have passed out.

"Bella," he said quietly.

"Yes," I said, with my eyes closed and my head laying on his chest.

He chortled quietly, "Everyone is looking at us. At you."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look around. The crowd had turned in to a built circle for me and Edward, and they were all looking us astonished as we glided on to the dance floor. I smiled and stared in to Edward's eyes.

"No, they're looking at you, Edward."

"Definitely not, I'm the one who can read people's thoughts."

I laughed a little, and we continued to dance. The moment seemed to last forever, but then the music stopped, and we were done. They all applauded.

Through the crowd, I saw Jacob Black infuriated staring at us and heading towards me. As he approached, Edward tensed, and Jacob tried to calm himself before addressing me.

"My lady, Bella, may I have the pleasure of dancing the next song with you?"

I looked at Edward, not sure of what to do. I didn't want to anger Edward, so I began to answer, "I have to go to the bath…."

Edward cut off my sentence, "Bella, go ahead. I have to meet up with Jasper and Emmett really quick. I'll be back after this song. Have fun."

He smiled sincerely at me, and then nodded at Jacob, who in returned bowed back hesitantly. He turned around, and left. Why as Edward being so generous? He was too kind. Two weeks ago, it seemed like he was going to rip Jacob's guts out, and because of that, I decided not to see Jacob as much. I only met him once in the afternoon, when I was shopping with Alice a week ago. But that's about it.

Jacob took my hand, and we began to dance to the lightly paced waltz. Dancing with him, was not as enjoyable than with Edward. Edward was able to guide my body along with his, and he did most of the work. But with Jacob, it was much more uncomfortable. I knew he was strong enough to carry me too, but he didn't. And I kept stepping on to his feet. I was a horrible dancer. I was glad that everyone else was dancing too. On occasion, I would meet my gaze to another's.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight."

"Th…thank you, Jacob. You look quite handsome too."

"Hm… thanks."

"Bella, everything Edward Cullen can give you, I can give you too. Bella, I would be much more suitable for you. You and him aren't supposed to be."

"The problem with that, is that you can't give me anything that Edward can. You can't give me the love that I have with him. Jacob, it's not the same. Please, just drop this. And we can still be friends, but if you don't, I'll… have to avoid you. I'd wouldn't want to do anything to disappoint Edward."

The song stopped, and he looked at me, in sorrow.

"Bella… I will never give up on you. Because I'm afraid…. I'm afraid that one day….. you'll turn in to one of them. And the Bella that I know will be gone…… forever."

I stared back at him. Trying to understand what he's saying. I would never change. I will always be Bella. Vampire or not. His stepped away from me, bowing his head.

He sighed, "I guess… I'll see you around."

He turned around and left. I still stood there, puzzled by what he said. I will never change. Never.

Edward was in front of me in a flash, he seemed to be panicking. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the entrance.

"Bella, we must go. We must leave now!"

"Wait, what! Why?"

I was in a state of turmoil now. Everything was in confusion. One thing after another.

"There's no time to explain, come on!"

We rushed passed the people, and almost reached the exit of the ball room.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

No. She can't meet them. They can't meet her. This is terrible. I pulled her passed these people and we were almost there. The exit.

"Edward! My boy!" Aro. No. It was too late.

I stopped, my hand right on the door knob, and I turned around, facing Aro, Caius, and Marcus, in the center, surrounded by Jane, Demetri, and Felix. My nightmare had come true. Alice was right. And now, the only thing to be decided, is Bella's fate.

Aro smiled, light-hearted as always, "Come here, boy. It has been long since we have talked."

Bella's face was in total confusion right now. I could see it from the corner of my eye. She wasn't scared yet, but she will be. Who wouldn't, when they find out how they'll die? But she won't. I won't let her. I took her hand, and walked casually and politely towards the group like a prince would be expected to do.

"Good evening, gentlemen. And Jane." I nodded towards Jane. Her smile wicked. Knowing that there was something wrong, and soon she'll get to punish me for it. I dreaded that little imp. Seeing her disgusts me. To find pleasure in hurting others and torturing them, is despicable.

In a flash, Carlisle and the rest of my family already knew that they were here, and came to my side instantly.

"Aro!" Carlisle exclaimed, "Oh, it is so good to see you."

They gave each other a friendly hug, and Aro seemed very content with Carlisle's warm welcome. The Volturi were always welcomed here. As Carlisle and the three Volturi brothers have one said. Carlisle's home was their home, and the Volturi's home was theirs. In truth, it was just a fight for power. Carlisle was powerful, but so were the Volturi. The Volturi were here to keep in control with the vampire world. Carlisle, was the connection to the human world with our existence. With Carlisle here, he would always be a threat to vampiric world. Relationship wised, Carlisle truly were well-acquainted with the Volturi, but power came first for the Volturi, and rules must be kept. Now that a rule was broken, what will they do?

More importantly, what will _we_ do?

**(end of chapter)**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!!! This chapter was pretty long. I hope you enjoyed it!!! And PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Remember, to make a poll, and give any sort of new ideas. Go look on my page, to see Bella's outfit, and Edward's. 


	11. Only Death Will Come

**Disclaimer:**I obviously DON'T own Twilight. )**  
**

**Author's Note:** Wow, you people are more enthusiastic about this story, than I thought you were. Thank you very much for your precious opinions. I have _decided_ to keep Jacob as a Brother figure for Bella, but I'll have to get Jacob to get over her first. That'll take a while. I'm sorry, Jacob-haters, but I won't be able to kill him. Lol! I'm kidding. I have nothing against Jacob. But… anyways… Idk. Just read. Yep. READ AND **REVIEW!!**

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

Carlisle broke apart from their friendly embrace, and looked at all the other visitors. Crap. Aro knows of Bella's immunity to our power. I glared at Carlisle, for he also just realized what valuable information he had just given them. Aro looked quite pleased smiling at me, and then at Bella with astonishment. Images flashed through Aro's mind focusing on Bella.

_I am so sorry, Edward. I forgot that would give it away._

I gave a little sigh, that the Volturi caught. So they know of everything now. But what they don't know, is what we'll do with Bella.

Caius began, "How about we talk in a more secluded place. I believe we're causing quite an attraction here."

I could hear the thoughts of the people staring at us, beautiful vampires, in amazement.

Carlisle nodded, and told Esme to stay behind to deal with the guests, we walked out of the ball room, to the living room, where no one was at. Bella was still… very bewildered. She was so confused as to what was happening. I really wished I knew what she was thinking. I think she caught on that these were the Volturi, but now she's confused as to what was happening now. I looked at Alice hoping for any signs of a precognition, as we were walking moderately, but a too little fast for Bella. I picked her up in my arms, since her feet were at discomfort. I could tell by the little red swelling on her toes.

"Edward!" she hissed quietly. Aro, Marcus, and Caius and all the others looked at her, for it was the first time she opened her mouth.

"Sh…" I said, "Just let me carry you, you're getting tired."

She rolled her eyes, and held on to me. I could hear their thoughts. Aro was bewildered by the intense attachment I had with Bella, and Marcus was somehow… touched by our relationship. Caius was just surprised by this, but gave no sign of interest in this. He saw our relationship as temporary, and nothing to be concerned with. Caius was always so negative. Out of the three, he was the one I had to watch out for the most, well equal to Aro. Aro was usually much more casual and loose with things, but he is hard to convince, and hard to be dealt with when mad. The last thing I wanted to do, was to anger him.

We were inside the room now, and I let Bella down on her feet, as she patted her dress, to fix her appearance. We sat down, and I pulled Bella close to me with my arm around her. Her hand was on my lap, as my other hand held her securely. Once again, the three were very surprised by my reaction. Felix, seemed somewhat attracted to Bella, not just by her scent but physically as well. He stared at her in wander. It scared me to have another vampire after my Bella. But even though Felix was big, he was also kind in nature compared to most non-vegetarian vampires. It didn't seem like he'd do anything to Bella. I held her closer to me, and Felix gazed away knowing that she wouldn't be his in an eternity. Demitri's thoughts were a little more tense than Felix's. He was more attracted to her scent than any of the other vampires here. But of course, not like my attraction to her. Jane's were the most disturbing. She still didn't know that Bella was immune to her power, I'm sure that Bella is, but I wouldn't want to test it. She was envisioning her screaming because of her. I shivered at the thought, and glared at her, as she smiled wickedly. Imp. We've always held grudges against each other.

Aro began, "Today, I have come simply to visit you and see how you were doing, but I have discovered something very interesting. It seems, this human here, has a beautiful talent."

Bella looked up at him, as he smiled back.

"Me?…"

He laughed leisurely, "Yes, my dear. You are immune to Edward's talent here. That is something that does not happen often." He paused, giving Bella the up and down look.

"You are quite attractive for a human girl. The scent of your blood is very… unique."

Bella shivered.

Aro smiled, "By the smell of it, I would say that you're party Asian, and hm… of European descent?"

She stuttered, "Yes… sir. I am."

She was astonished by how the scent of her blood was able to tell people of what race she was.

"Your blood is so perfect. The very essence of humanity at it's finest."

Bella was shocked, and Aro laughed. Bella's blood was truly unique. Any vampire was able to define her originality, for it was lucid and clear. Her blood in any vampire's eyes would be considered as perfect. In the vampiric world, there are three types of human blood, actually four. One type is the normal type, which is the most abundant. This class of blood are the ones you face with everyday, and smell equally alluring. Another type was the type that smelled less attractive. The person with that type of blood usually had some sort of mutation in their blood or has something wrong with their body, that rejects our appetite in general. This is the second most abundant, but usually vampires don't meet many of these. It doesn't necessarily mean that they as a person have something wrong with them, but their blood just wasn't as tasty. The third type would be Bella's blood. Her blood is the perfect type. And VERY hard to find. Rare. Possessing traits of perfect balance in her scent Humanity at its finest. That was the true definition of it. Class A blood, if that's what's preferred to be called. The fourth type is on an individual's taste. The singing blood. Bella is my singer in particular. That's the rarest of them all. To be a singer, their blood would have to be the most perfected of the rarest. That is why, her blood is beautiful to all, even if she wasn't their singer.

Back to reality.

"Don't worry. Drinking you would be a waste for me. I would very much like you to live rather to be dead. Although… it is a waste for Edward to not drink you."

"Stop talking about her as if she was a plate of food," I said.

"Yes, yes… Please excuse me, Bella."

Aro continued to smile, "May I see if my power also has no affect on you?"

He stood up, and took a step towards us. I wasn't concerned with this, so I nodded at Bella, and she took a step forward. Aro touched Bella's hand and she just stared back in to his power hungry and blood thirsty eyes. Her scent was captivating everyone in this room, but they were in control. Thank goodness. He broke apart from her sat back down on to his seat.

"Interesting…" Caius and Marcus both looked at Aro.

"I wonder if Jane also has no affect on her also."

"No!" I shouted.

"Oh, don't worry Edward, it'll only be for a few seconds. She'll survive."

"No!…" AH! Jane stared at me maliciously, as my mind was being torn into a million pieces. There was fire in my head. I yelped out in pain. I looked at Bella, the fear and hurt on her face only pierced me a million times harder. She grabbed on to me, hugging me, "Edward! Edward! Oh.. my! Stop it!!!"

Jane stopped and smiled like an innocent child. Demon girl. My family was outraged.

"Edward, are you all right?" They came by my side.

I nodded.

Aro started, "I'm sorry about that. Jane. I didn't tell you to hurt Edward."

Bella glared at her fiercely. It was the first time I'd ever seen her so mad. By the look of it, she hated her with the blackest part of her heart. Her ferocity actually gave Jane a startled look. But she quickly regained her confidence and resumed her nasty look.

Aro started, "Now Jane try it on Bella. Not too long, if it'll hurt. I don't want to hurt her, truly."

All of the Volturi looked at Bella and Jane and closed in on the two.

Alice seemed to see Bella in no pain at all, and that kept me feeling safer. Bella continued to glare at her, as Jane focused all her energy at Bella. She gazed at her violently, but that didn't do anything to Bella. Jane grunted, as her power was useless towards her. Bella smirked. She was so sexy with all her confidence, and anger at the same time. Provocative. She was always so innocent, so it was the first time I ever saw her so mad. She nudged her head under my chin.

The three Volturi brothers looked pleased. Marcus was actually interested. Which never happens. And disgruntled Caius was equally impressed.

Aro applauded, "Marvelous. I've never met anyone in the three millennia of my life, that has been such an exception to our mental power. Truly a talent."

Now was the decision.

Aro looked at me, "You are going to change her, right?"

I looked at him, "No."

Aro sighed and looked down at his feet, and looked back up, "Don't be so difficult, Edward. You know that is the only way she'll be able to live. Or else, we'll have to… kill her. Vampire or not. Which would be a pity."

I glared at him and growled.

Carlisle stepped in, "Now Aro, please. There must be some other way to settle this. Bella doesn't need to die either way."

Aro looked at Carlisle, a little less serious now, "Carlisle, my friend. You know I don't want this to happen. But a rule has been broken. No humans are supposed to know of our TRUE identities. I can not trust by just her word, that she won't slip the secret out. Rules must be followed."

Alice walked up to Aro and touched him. She gave out her vision of Bella being a vampire. That was one of the last visions she had of her. I don't want to change Bella, but somehow in the future, she would turn in to one. The vision of Bella dancing and laughing on the beach, in her summer dress lingered in my head, and reading Alice's thoughts again only made it more vivid. Bella was beautiful, or so her body was. She still had that beautiful red-brown hair glimmering in the sun light. The sun blocked my vision of her face, so I couldn't see clearly her new features. Her even more exquisite beauty is what's luring me to change her. But for her sake, for her soul, I won't.

Aro opened his eyes and smiled. Pleasant thoughts, but there was something that he was hiding. He was keeping himself from letting me read his mind.

"Extraordinary. Caius, Marcus, we should go now. We have much to discuss later. Please excuse us Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and we bid our farewells. But I was sure, that it wasn't the end of it.

After they left, Bella took a deep breath, and hugged me tightly.

"Are you all right, Edward?"

I was stunned, "Yes… Bella. I should be asking you that!"

"I was just scared. When that little demon child was torturing you. It hurt me."

I smiled, my heart aching by the fact that hers ached for me. I lifted her hand next to my face, "I'm fine now, love."

I looked at Alice.

"Do you see anything happening yet?"

"If I saw anything, you'd know, Edward."

I nodded. Bella demanded to know everything that had just happened, and so I did. After I was done, she yawned. It was getting pretty late. The party was ending already, so I told her to just go back to the room and wait.

A maid came in and escorted her back to the room. The rest of us had to close the banquet before the guests left. I would be back with my Bella soon. I couldn't stay with her right now, because as the prince to the throne, I had to do my duties, I told Jasper to follow Bella, and make sure that she's all right. He quickly went after Bella.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I was still surprised by all that had just happened. I couldn't believe it. I partially wanted to go with Aro's plan and just have me changed, but I don't want to upset Edward. I sighed. Life is hard. I walked down the hall with the maid following behind me. I heard swift and light footsteps approaching me, and I turned around. Jasper.

I smiled, "Jasper."

He smiled back, his face gleaming, "Edward told me to babysit you until he comes back. He'll be back here in about an hour."

I pouted, "Oh." We continued walking. "Well, Jasper, you're going to have to wait outside of my room. I'm going to take a shower."

He laughed, "That's fine. I guess I'll be your guard?"

We laughed, and we approached my room.

"I'll wait outside. I'll come in when you're done, okay?"

I nodded, "Sorry that you have to watch over me like this."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing. Don't slip! Or else Edward would blame it on me."

We laughed. "I'm not that clumsy!"

"Well as far as I know, with you, anything can happen."

"Yeah, sure."

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

I went in and I told the maid to leave, since I'd be fine on my own. I needed some time to be alone. I walked into the brilliant bathroom, and undressed myself. The dress was so hard to get off. I put the dress on the seat, in front of the counter, and turned on the shower. I took off all of my jewelry, and wiped off my make-up. I felt better naked than having so much stuff on me. Ugh. The shower was comforting. It was fall, and was a little breezy outside. The warm water was just perfect for the weather. I closed my eyes as I relaxed in the shower. I was loosing track of time.

I stepped out of the shower and stared into the mirror. I gasped. A tall man… vampire, was standing behind me. He's eyes glowed with thirst. I wanted to scream, but he covered my mouth quickly, and before I knew it, I was out in the forest, away from the castle.

I continued to struggle, but nothing it was hopeless. We were in the middle of nowhere now, and he finally stopped. I noticed that we were alone. He put me down. I was completely naked, and all that was with me was my towel. I quickly covered myself as best as I could. I stepped away from him. His eyes were still thirsty. Lusty.

"What do you want?" I squeaked.

"I was ordered to capture you." He said. It was dark, but I could still see that his eyes were wild. Red. He had brown hair, and he wasn't very attractive. He stepped towards me, his eyes looking up and down my body. I didn't know what he wanted. My chastity, or my blood. Either way, I was scared.

**(LEMON)**

He grabbed on to me, his lips touching my neck. I whimpered. What is he doing? He stripped off my towel and touched me all over, violently. His touch was so rough compared to Edward's. I hated it. No one was supposed to touch me like this, besides Edward. I tried to push him away, but I was too weak. I groaned. He was licking my neck now slowly moving his way down to my breast. His hands were everywhere, touching me hungrily, but all of a sudden I felt his finger sliding down my crack and into my cunt. He rubbed it forcefully. I felt so disgusting.

I screamed, "STOP!!"

He only laughed , and pushed me sending me flying until I hit a tree, scraping my skin and cuts were all over. A little blood dripped, and he flinched at my scent and resisted. He wanted sex first. Why else would he resist? I crawled back, as he advanced on me. He was on top of me now, his hands grabbing my breasts roughly, hurting them, as he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I moved my head, but his head kept it in place. I stuck his hand down there again, rubbing me roughly, as my legs kicked him but doing nothing. He then used both of his hand and locked my wrists to the floor, as he sucked on my nipples and licking and pushing my breast upward like a dog. It hurt. Everything was so brutal. There was no sign of emotion. He only wanted to fuck with me.

I screamed again. No one heard. He held both of my wrists with one hand while the other stuck inside of me pushing in and out of me quickly with two of his fingers. I cried as the pain shot through me because of his violent moves, but also because I was being violated. He didn't care. He now lowered his head down to my cunt and inhaled my scent.

"So delicious…." He said stretching out the 's'. "You better not move, or I'll kill instantly." I gulped.

He suck his tongue into my vagina slurping my juice greedily, his eyes were sparkling red. His tongue was so cold and harsh, that ever movement it made inside of me hurt. I squealed again, and tried to push his head away. He didn't even budge, but in punishment licked and sucked even harder. I sounded like he was eating my womanhood more than anything. My pussy was swelling up now from all the pain. I cried my tears damping my face. The hate I felt raging inside of of me built. I wanted to kill him. No. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to tear him limp from limp and burn him alive. Millions of raging images of vengeance ran through my mind. But Edward's face popped in. I cried harder now. This man had taken a part of me away. Apart of me that only belonged to Edward. My Edward...

**(END OF LEMON.)**

"JAMES!"

He stopped, and took his tongue out and looked behind him. A woman with red hair was infuriated behind him.

He stuttered… "Victoria… I'm sorry. I got carried away."

The woman glared at me. I could tell that they were mates. She hated me.

She spat, "I would drain all of your blood right now, if I wasn't supposed to be on duty."

James threw the towel back at me, as he went back to his partner, "Where's Laurent?"

"He's coming." And then a man came behind me.

"Run. They're coming," he said.

Laurent picked me up and we were running again. Edward was coming. He would avenge me. He would rip out the guts of that bastard. And I would watch him do it. But what overwhelmed me more than vengeance, was Edward. I was going to be in his arms again. That's all that mattered. I almost smiled, if the situation wasn't so rough.

We ran for what seemed like only a few seconds, and he dropped me down again.

"It's too late," Laurent said, "She has to die tonight. Vampire or not."

The three of them charged at me, and I was on the floor, my ribs cracked from the shove that Laurent gave. I screamed in agony. He was at my neck, while Victoria took my wrist, and James on my right thigh. They plunged their teeth deep into my flesh, tearing holes in it. It hurt at first. I whimpered as the numb feeling of my blood draining took over me. I was getting light headed. I had to fight. I couldn't die. I heard faint rustling in the trees, and then these figures crashed into the three vampires that were on top of me. Once their teeth were out of me, I could feel some thick liquid traveling slowly in my blood. I could feel it, but it didn't hurt. I just felt weak, as it was happening. I heard the loud tearing of the vampires around me, and Edward came to my side, holding on to me. His eyes were teary.

"Bella, no!" he whimpered, "Don't die… Please!"

And for the first time of my long-lived life, I saw a beautiful tear trickle down his cheek. He was shocked. He didn't know he could cry, but it didn't matter. I was dying, and he was next to me. I would be with him for the last moments of my life. I was already thankful for that. My angel would be with me, until I leave this world to the next.

I held my hand up to his cheek, as he grasped on to it like treasure.

"Edward… I….love you."

"I love you more, my sweet."

And then it was dark.

**(End of Chapter)**

**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hm… I haven't quite decided to change her or not. What do you think? Maybe she should just die. Best option. The story will wrap up in 1 chapter if she dies. )

I'm just joking. But, REVIEW!!! OPINIONS!! PLEASE DO!

I probably won't be able to update till the end of the week. I need to plan what to write for the next chapter.


	12. Compromise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note**: READ AND REVIEW! That is all.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I looked down into her face, with my eyes filled with stinging tears. She reached her hand slowly at me, and I held it holding it against my cheek. Her hands were cold now, but still lovely, soft and tender. My angel smiled as she said her last words, "Edward… I… love you."

My heart shattered, "I love you more, my love."

With that, she took her last breath, as her heart slowed to a seizing stop. Her eyes were forever closed now. Along with her soul, my heart departed from this world with her, eternally.

**The end.**

(tee hee hee…. I'm kidding. This is not part of the story. Here's the real thing.)

* * *

(Flashback) 

_The party was ending, and I bid the guests farewell, and thanked them for coming. I've been doing that for the last twenty minutes. It was so boring. I longed to be with Bella again. I wonder what she's doing. I laughed. She is probably fussing about her clothes, and trying to get it off but is having a hard time. Perhaps a shower? Yummy. I've seen Bella naked, even though it was when I was out of control that one night and I almost did it with her. Images of the scene flashed through my head. I swear my member was about to spill. I stopped thinking about her, and turned to the aged woman in front of me, as I gave her a goodbye hug. She smiled, the creases on her face tightened and she went away. I realized that one day, my Bella would be withered like her. I would love her nonetheless, and she would be beautiful even if she were old. Nothing can wane my love for her. I was saddened by it. Aging and in time… death. But it was better for her, to die and go off to a better place where beings with souls go, than to be stuck here on earth, soulless, for eternity. It's all for her own good._

_Alice's thoughts alerted me. I saw inside Alice's mind as she was having a dangerous precognition._

'_Bella was inside the woods being carried by a dark man with dark black hair. A vampire. The man let her on the floor, and … violated her. Flames roared inside of me when I saw that. Then the scene quickly switched, I saw three vampires now each of them draining the life out of Bella as she laid crippled on the floor. My heart throbbed.'_

_It was enough. I quickly ran off, for the guests were leaving already. Esme would stay behind to do the rest. Alice, and I ran off to head towards the forest, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, sensing that something was majorly wrong came along with us. We explained what we saw quickly to them. _

"_Alice, why didn't you see this before?"_

"_I'm so sorry Edward. Someone must have made the decision on a spur of the moment."_

_I sighed. It didn't matter. I needed my Bella safe in my arms right now. NOW! I ran into the forest, inhaling the air trying to sense which direction she was in. Jasper came flying in to us. He was chasing some one._

"_Jasper! Why'd you leave Bella!"_

"_What?" He was confused._

"_Bella's been kidnapped. Probably hired by the Volturi."_

_He looked frustrated, "I am so sorry Edward. This other vampire caught my attention. He was leading me into a trap, so that someone else took Bella. I've been trying to find him. He's in the forest now."_

"_It doesn't matter. We need to find Bella Now!"_

_I felt the wind blow from the Southeast direction, it was an unfamiliar scent, but a vampire's nonetheless. We quickly jetted towards the scent following it. We were getting closer. I smelled Blood. Bella's blood. Her blood overwhelmed my body, as it tensed. But I quickly got over it. I ran. And there in the mist of the foggy forest, I saw my Bella crippled on the floor with three vampires sucking out her life. My family quickly charged at them ripping them a part and putting on a fight. It didn't matter. I ran to my Bella holding her in my hand._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

We were in my room now, as Carlisle gave her blood transfusions, after I had sucked out all the venom out of her. (I forgot to tell you. Carlisle likes medicine in this story too, so he studied medicine secretly all these years too!) Her blood was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, but of course without a doubt, I stopped. She was hurt quite bad, with her ribs broken and jabbing into her lungs. She had breathing problems, but Carlisle quickly dealt with that. There were bruises covering her body, and her womanhood was swelled. But Carlisle confirmed that her hymen didn't break. I was happy for her. It would be something that Bella would be grateful for. I know what she valued. I sighed. And now. I was sitting next to her side almost trembling that she almost died. But she didn't. That was the only thing keeping in place right now. Her heart is still beating.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme came back after dealing with the three vampires. I turned over to them, as the looked at Bella, their faces empathetic.

Esme bawled, "How is she?"

Carlisle hugged her. "She's fine dear. Don't worry."

Jasper held on to Alice who was dismayed by the deathly look of Bella's crippled body.

Even Rosalie revealed signs of sympathy.

I looked at Jasper.

"Are they dead?" I said with a little rage at the thought of the foes that have caused my Bella such pain.

His face tensed.

"One down. The red hair woman and the Laurent guy got away. They were badly injured."

I was disappointed that those bastards weren't dead yet. But that was okay, because now I'd get the chance to tear them apart myself.

"They were hired by the Volturi. I found a slip of paper on the floor with Caius's scent on it. Apparently, he wanted Bella dead tonight, vampire or not."

He will pay. With his damned existence. I'll make sure of it.

(3 hours passed.)

She woke up. Her eyes slowly lifted, and she turned her head towards me.

"Edward…"

I held her hand that was reaching for me, and touched her cheek. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. She started to sob, only causing her lungs pain, as she ended up coughing instead. Carlisle quickly came to her side.

"Don't cry dear, you'll only hurt yourself."

She calmed down, and smiled.

"Bella, it's okay now. You're safe. I won't leave your side. Even for a second. I promise."

She looked around thinking of something. "Hm… what about when I'm showering?"

I laughed she was still able to joke at a time like this. She truly was amazing.

"I'll go in it with you," I winked.

"Mmm… sexy." She said softly blushing. Her heartbeat accelerated by ten times, and I was pretty sure everyone in the room was able to hear it.

The rest of the room laughed.

She looked at them as she sat up, Carlisle and I helped her.

"I forgot you were all in here. I'm sorry."

Alice laughed, "Thanks… that's really a self-esteem booster. Everyone just LOVES being told that they're invisible, you know?"

Bella whimpered a laugh, "I didn't mean it that way Alice."

I touched her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lively."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"You should know that better than me. I mean sure, I'm in a lot of pain right now, but I'm alive! I think I can get out of bed now."

"No!"

Carlisle stepped in, "Dear, you almost just lost your life. I think that it is reasonable that you sleep well tonight, we'll discuss everything tomorrow. Okay? You're doing fine. The only thing that scared us for a while, was your loss of blood, but that's not a problem now. As for now, just heal."

"Okay…" she pouted.

He injected another shot of morphine into her, and she began to drift off to sleep. The others went outside to discuss what to do with the Volturi. As for now, I'll wait for my angel to awake first.

* * *

**(The Morning)**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up yawning, as the bright light hit my eyes like a laser beam. My body was still throbbing, especially my ribs, but I was used to it by now. I somehow seemed a little different. And energized at the same time. I was still hectic from what had happened last night, and I needed to know what was going on now. But first things first. Edward. He was sitting on the couch looking at me, smiling. I moved, trying to get into a sitting position, and Edward came to help me in a flash.

"Finally, you're awake."

"How long have I slept?"

"Hm… not too long. It's only 7:30 right now. You should be sleeping still."

"Sorry. I have a strong desire to stay awake."

He smiled holding my hand, "Bella, I'm so glad you're okay now. I swear with all that's left of my existence, that I'll kill every single one of those bastards before I die.

I panicked holding his hand harder, "You won't die! I wouldn't let you. As long as you're safe, and we're both together, I don't care about revenge anymore. Please… just stay with me. That's all I want… right now." I wanted more, of course, to be with him forever.

He smiled at me his eyes looking down at our bonded hands and he closed his eyes for a second, "I'm so sorry I let it that happen to you. I really regret not staying by your side."

I was saddened, "Don't be. I'm fine now. And besides… he didn't go too far."

His face stiffened, "He's dead."

I smiled, "Well… that's good."

"I wanted to kill him myself."

"No, it's fine. Edward, don't let vengeance overcome you. I know you hate them because of me. But I'm fine now. And I don't care about it anymore."

He looked at me in the eyes now, they were sparkling emerald now, "My angel is so forgiving."

I laughed, "Nah… I wanted to kill him too. Hm… green eyes!"

His face was shocked, "Sorry."

"No it's okay! I just think it's funny."

"It's time you get a check up. I'll call Carlisle."

He came in quickly, realizing, I had awaken. He had his little med-kit next to him, and he came over to see me.

"How are you feeling?" His teeth flashed in a smile.

"A lot better. I think."

He examined me, lifting up my shirt. I blushed. It was weird having my …well father-in-law in a sense, examining my bare stomach. Edward grinned seeing me feel funny. I rolled my eyes him.

"Hm… interesting Bella. You're healing really fast. Usually it takes about 3 days for people to heal to this stage, but you're… just soaring!"

"Really?! Does that mean I can get out of bed now?"

"Yes… but in a wheel chair only. I'm sorry. Walking would be a pain for you. "

"Yesss… score! Edward! Help me up! I must go talk with everyone else!"

Carlisle laughed, "No need. They're here. They're just outside, since I had to take some time examining you."

The five other quickly popped in to see me.

Alice squealed, "Bella!!!"

My body did not permit me to scream, "Alice."

She hugged me. And ouch. It hurt.

Edward saw me wince and grumbled, "Alice. You're hurting her."

"Oh, sorry."

Emmett was roaring with laughter seeing me like this, "You look quite a mess right now."

"Oh stop it. I don't need your ridicule."

Everyone laughed. Even Rosalie chuckled a little. She seems a little nicer than usual. Her face. Beautiful.

"I believe I need a huge explanation right now."

Edward sighed," Okay…"

They told me what happened last night. How they had entered the castle, and lured Jasper away, and James getting to me. And then they found out that it was Caius's doings. Oh…

"Why didn't you just let me turn in to a vampire, Edward?"

He frowned, "I can't."

"Come on! Pleaaase? It wasn't so bad… it didn't even hurt!"

They all looked at me in disbelief, "What?!"

"Well… besides the part where my bones were and are broken and the bruises… it wasn't that bad. It wasn't how you guys described it, I mean. With the fire and all. It did feel weird. Like this thick liquid was slowly crawling its way through my bloodstream, it tingled my body. But there was definitely no fire. It was kind of … soothing."

Confusion ran through all of us. Apparently, what happened to me was totally unusual.

Jasper started, "But… Bella. That's not supposed to happen. All of us. We've been through it, and it was excruciatingly painful. Besides Alice, since she didn't remember anything."

I shook my head, "It didn't hurt… not at all."

Edward looked at me in disbelief still.

He looked at Carlisle, "Why is that?"

Carlisle was thinking and paused for a few seconds before trying to explain, "I'm not … sure. To be honest. All the vampires I've met have felt the torment of the transformation. It's the first time I encountered something like this… Perhaps, Bella is just a special human. To be honest, I've never met someone with such fine blood. In all three hundred years of my life. So equally balanced. There have been legends though. It's been said, that people with perfect blood fit perfectly to the shape of the venom. In other words, her body and her blood cells don't reject the venom, but welcome it in. Because of the cells' response to the venom as a friend and not a deadly contamination, the signals that are sent to the brain are not pain, but rather… a relieving feeling. The cells and the venom don't fight each other, but compromise in a rare way. What is compromised, I don't know. But the transformation of such a person usually is twice as fast as an average person. It's one in a million, maybe even a billion. There was only one other vampire in our history that had such a transformation. Her name as Serena… and she was Marcus's mate, who died millenniums ago. She was terribly powerful, but in the end… she was killed during an unfortunate battle. This is the best explanation I can give."

I was once again… a weird entity. But perhaps it was something to be proud of. I smiled as an idea popped into my mind. I looked at Edward smiling slyly.

"Well… doesn't that sound like destiny for me to be a vampire? Hmm?? And Edward, that gives you more of a reason to change me! You'll finally see why I'm so weird. And plus, since the transformation doesn't hurt for me, that's one less factor for you to be concerned about. Pleeeaaase???"

He shook his head wearily, with his fist at his forehead.

"Bella, I don't know… You just don't get it. Sure since it doesn't hurt, I won't have to worry about you during that time, but that doesn't _give_ me a reason to _change_ you. Don't you understand? I love my family dearly, so don't be offended everyone. But… I can't take your soul away from you, Bella. We're damned. Damned to this earth. Damned to drink and feast on blood for eternity. How could I want that for you?"

I was getting angry.

"I DON'T care! My soul is YOURS! ALL YOURS! It would truly be hell for me, in a world without you. If I die, nowhere would be heaven for me without you. Heaven would be hell without you. Don't YOU understand that?"

I coughed… I yelled too much. Carlisle and Edward came to my side to comfort me by rubbing my back.

"Okay! Okay! Don't hurt yourself Bella, you're trying to heal, right now."

I resisted.

"No! I'll yell if I want to! It won't matter if I get better or not. I'll die one day anyways."

"Please Bella! Stop…"

"No! Not until you understand me."

"I do! I'll… think about it."

My face brightened. "Really?"

He sighed, "Yes."

I had a feeling he was just trying to get me to stop hurting myself, "You better not be lying, or I'll cough myself to death."

He chuckled slightly, "Bella, you're hopeless."

All of a sudden, Edward's head shifted in an instant to Alice, whose mind was not in this room. There was silence for brief seconds, as everyone else looked at her patiently, concerned as to what she is seeing. She blinked, her eyes refocusing quickly back in to the room. Edward's face was troubled.

"What… is it?" I said unsurely.

Alice looked at me, "They're coming."

"What? Here?"

She nodded, "Yes. Just to talk. I can't see the outcome of it yet."

I wasn't as concerned as everyone else. All they wanted was for me to be changed, and Edward is already considering it. A lie is all it takes … right? I'm sure things weren't going to get worse. At least not as bad as last night.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "I can tell they're really not pleased. And they're definitely not letting this off. Edward, no matter what. We want a compromise. There's already too much going on in this country. We can't afford to make enemies with the Volturi."

Edward nodded acknowledging him.

* * *

(3 hours later. Conference Room.)

We were in the conference room, waiting for the Volturi, as they scheduled a meeting at precisely 11:00 am. I looked anxiously at Edward, wondering what was processing in his brain. I was feeling horrible all over. My whole body was aching, but it's been a million times better since last nigh. And my body was not letting me move. It was so frustrating. On top of that, I'm worried, and anxious, and curious. The three perfect feelings to be feeling at this condition. The only think that was not upsetting me right now was my clothes. For once, they were not too extravagant, and actually really comfortable. Simplicity. I liked it. I was wearing a simple black Juicy Couture outfit. Comfy sweatpants, with a hoody jacket over a white cami, laced and embroidered at the chest and the rims on the bottom. I could wear this everyday. It was nice, since I wasn't wearing a bra. I blushed… Edward said that Carlisle advised me not to wear one, fearing that it'd push the ribs into my lungs. I looked down at my breasts, making sure my nipples weren't protruding. Good thing there was padding in the cami.

I stared at the clock. It was 10:58. They're going to be here any moment. After a little over a minute, one of the servants knocked on the door and announced their entrance. The three Volturi brothers, and their three guards quickly came inside. The one named Caius, his eyes were staring at me. I shivered at his cold glare. He definitely wanted me dead.

We got up and greeted the guests.

Aro began, "I believe that there was a very unfortunate event that took place last night. And I apologize for it. Caius was having problems with trusting the task to be done by you all, so he had hired these vampires to do the deed instead."

Edward stared at them coldly. He seemed unconvinced.

Caius started, "I believe that we must come to some sort of agreement with the future of Bella. She cannot remain alive. Not for long at least. So, we have decided to create a sacred contract."

Edward was displeased now, "Why must we make a contract. The life is hers. We have no right to take it from her."

Caius started again, "So are you saying that you _won't_ change her? In that case, I WILL order someone to do it for you. You have violated the oath, and the only way to make things right again is to kill her or make her one of us."

Carlisle felt the tension beginning, "All right. First of all, if Alice predicted what would happen, then it most likely will. There's no need to make it more complicated. What will happen WILL happen."

"'Most likely', is not a reliable answer. Therefore there must be an agreement."

They continued on squabbling, and I tugged on Edward's sleeve. He down at me, and I stared at him. I'm pretty sure he got my message. I was looking at him with questioning eyes those eyes that I looked at them with when he said he'd think about it. Those hopeful eyes. He blinked and took a deep breath looking at the rest of them now.

"Enough."

They all paused and turned to Edward.

"I will change her. After our wedding. Let her live to see one more spring, until her life withers."

My eyes widened at the word wedding. He… wanted to marry me? I smiled a little and blushed. They saw that.

Aro smiled, "There. There. See? There was no need to be so stubborn about all of this! Caius, everything will be fine now."

Caius sat back down, a little relieved, now that they had Edward's word.

I looked at Edward happily, "Wedding?"

He smiled nodding, "I'll only change you, if you promise to marry me first. If you don't, I understand."

I looked at him and everyone else, "I don't think I have a choice."

"So what, are you saying you _don't_ want to marry me?"

I laughed, "Edward. If I don't marry you, who else I am I going to marry?"

He smiled joyously, and kissed my forehead.

The family smiled at us, and Esme was at bliss, finally seeing the last of her sons going to marry. It was funny how tense and difficult the conversation was, and now it was light, and happy.

They finished off and signed a little deal. It basically stated that Edward will change me after the wedding, and it must be before the month of June that I am bitten. If the deal is violated, they would send someone to change me instead. It was fair. I was very pleased. Edward had his grunts, but he acquiesced.

After they were done talking, Caius suddenly remembered something and warned us.

"I have forgotten to tell you. The three that I have sent after you, I realize that one of them is dead. I have dismissed them already of their duties to stop looking after you guys. In case you don't know, I was the one who sent them to keep an eye on you guys, and that's why there have been murders around this country. Apparently the one that you have killed is the mate of Victoria. She is very displeased right now and by the likes of it, she is seeking revenge. I am sorry. The man, Laurent, he doesn't seem to care much, but we aren't sure exactly what he is up to. If you must need help finding those two, please feel free to ask. I can just have some people stay here and help you if you wish."

Carlisle and the rest of them went blank.

He nodded, "Thank you for telling us. We will be looking for them ourselves. We'll be fine."

They nodded and they left.

We walked outside into the hall now, slowly contemplating. Victoria was seeking revenge on us. That sounds dangerous. That woman hates me. She would surely want me dead. All of us. But she's only one person. Two, if that Laurent decides to help her. And we are 7… 8.

Edward looked at me, holding me.

"I won't let anything happen to you, my love."

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay!!! Done. Sorry that I took so long to update, I've been busy, of course. And I'm sorry that I didn't change her. But I didn't WANT to change her yet. There is still sooo much to write about her short-lived human life. I can't just change her. Everything will be tooo easy. And it just wasn't the right time. Edward wouldn't want to change her until the last resort. Please consider. I AM writing a sequel. And in that sequel you'll get enough Bella being a vampire. Anyways, please REVIEW!!! If you help me pass 300, I'll write a 5000 word chapter next time. I promise. Now that's a HUGE chapter. )

**REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Love is Infinite

**For those of you who have read this, it's the same chapter. i just added a wincy part into it and made an extra note. you can scroll down to the end and read my change if you'd like. but that's all. READ AND REVIEW!! REVIEW IF YOU FORGOT TO LAST TIME!!!****  
**

**Disclaimer**: I think it's obvious by now that… I. Don't. Own. Twilight.

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry that it took me two weeks to update. But things have been like hell here. I've been so busy and caught up with school that I barely have anytime to write anymore. I sleep at 1-2 every night, and wake up around six. Weekends aren't that great either. Anyways. I spent along time writing this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**!!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Again, thank you so much for supporting my story. And please continue to do so. I'm very happy that I reached 300 last time. Help me past 350? Please? I'll try my best to update. I'm thinking probably by the end of the week, I'll have chapter 14 up. Okay? Thank you!!! NOW READ!!! Suggestions are gladly taken.

one more thing: whatever happens in this chapter. remember that the Royal family doesn't occur in the press much. So not many people are able to recognize Royalty right of the bat. They're well informed of their Royal family, but they don't get to see them in life person often. It's not like Britain. Although. Right now, the royal family is letting loose and making their personal affairs much more public. so people won't keep questioning.

Here's your 5000 word chapter.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

The sun shines brightly through the semi-opaque clouds, hitting our vampiric skin, making it glow. Bella's skin is even more flawless, shining that natural pearl color. I look at her, seeing her skipping and dancing around nonchalantly in her pretty red bikini next to the shimmering river. Her body was exotic. It is the mid-late October now, and the weather is perfect for outside activities. Mid 70's. Bella suggested this morning, that we do something as a family, since we haven't been able to for such a long time.

I look over at Alice which is also dancing around with Bella. They seem so happy together. Like sisters. We were all practically a family. Thinking about us being a family, I begin to think back to last week. I still have a feeling of regret, that I promised such a thing to those power hungry Volturi. Is it really the right choice? Is this… the best for all of us? I've been thinking this over and over lately in circles, but I can't seem to get to a certain conclusion. The biggest thing that affects the way I think of this, is Bella. She thinks that this will give her happiness, and I guess I should be happy with her and support her choice. I smile, remembering our engagement. She's really happy by the fact that we're getting married soon. April. It seems so far away, yet…only a few months till her death…I shake my head. I can't think of this right now. It's a happy day. We're out here for a reason.

Alice calls over to Rosalie, who was sitting next to Emmett sun-bathing on a mat like she was actually able to get tan, "Rose! Come over here! We found a snapping turtle!"

Bella jumps up and down with excitement. She has been extremely happy these past days.

"No, Alice. Who cares for turtles anyways? Stop disturbing me."

Esme laughs and walks over to the two, "Let me see."

They move apart letting Esme fit into the circle.

"Wow… it's a baby one too! How cute."

They laugh together, and began to explore again. After a few more minutes, Bella stops to think and walks slyly, sexily over to me. She was up to something. And I knew it.

"So… hubby. Lets go for a dive."

I raise an eyebrow looking past her beautiful body, and into her gorgeous face, "A dive?"

She nods. There is a 50 ft waterfall just right of our position, perfect for diving. The river is narrow, and the flow of water isn't strong, but the water lands into a huge pool of water in the bottom, where a small lake is.

"Why? Are you up to a competition or something?"

"Psh… you may be fast, strong, and powerful, but what about your flexibility and creativity. I'm a pro in gymnastics and I used to be on the dive team. We'll have a diving competition, based on style. Carlisle and Esme can be our judge."

I smile. She is not going to beat me. As cute and beautiful as she is, and as much as I love her, I'm still not going to loose to her.

"Bring it on, babe."

Jasper and Emmett turn their heads over at us.

Emmett says over-excitedly, "A competition? Let me join."

Jasper looks at Emmett and scoffs, "If this chunk of meat is joining, I'm in it too."

Those two are always so competitive.

Alice squeals, "Me too! I want in."

Rosalie shakes her head, "If you're talking about style and grace. No one on this planet can me a match for me."

She is such a pig-headed girl. Bella looks over at her, seeing her competitor, and gulps. I chuckled lowly, too quiet for her to hear.

Bella sprints over to the fall of the river quickly, with us effortlessly following.

Carlisle says, "So… who begins?"

Bella quickly answers, "Me! I need to go first, if I let everyone else go first, then when it is my turn, I'll definitely not be able to do my best. You'll make me look bad."

I laugh, and pat her head, "Okay, go girl!"

Bella turns around and moves towards the center of the river. She stands about 20 feet away from the waterfall. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Quickly, she runs and makes a double jump-spin in the air, landing on her feet again, only to take two more big steps before she leaps into the splits, high above the ground, landing again and doing two back flips in a row until she reached the end of the river, she jumps high off the ground, her front facing the river and falls down swiftly as she does a toe touch in mid air, then curling up to a ball, spinning rapidly in the air, and finally releasing in to a straight arrow hitting the surface of the water. Extraordinary. I did not know that she was so talented. She's clumsy, but when need be, she can be as graceful as a… Swan.

After a few seconds, she emerges out of the water, her glorious brown hair shining ruby in the sun. She looks beautiful.

My family claps, and as in awe as I am, I clap slowly after them still stunned by her performance.

She calls out to us, "So! How was it?!"

Alice, "Well hon., I think you won! You should be in the Olympics! Hold on, I'm coming down with you."

She jumps off the cliff in a flash, and goes down to meet up with Bella. I follow swiftly, along with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I guess the competition is over. Esme and Carlisle, went back to get our stuff.

Bella swims to the side of the pond, and walks out on to the land shaking her wet hair, as the water droplets glitter like diamonds. She is an angel… a goddess.

She looks at me blushing, "So… why'd you guys stop?"

I look at her smiling, "Bella, no one could compete against you." She looks over at Rose.

Rose shakes her head and grins a little, "I've got to say. Although, I may surpass you, your performance is one of the bests I've seen throughout my life. It wouldn't be fair for a vampire to beat a puny human." She smiles jokingly.

Bella laughs. "Thank you Rose." Rosalie has been much more … accepting towards Bella lately. She finally understands that Bella will be a part of our family no matter what. Besides, Rose never hated her, she's just jealous of her.

I look over at Bella, smiling brightly. I pull her towards me and pick her up, her feet dangling from the ground, "You little show off."

She wraps her arms around me, "Looks like I _can_ do something better than you, huh?"

I kiss her on the lips, and she holds my head digging her fingers through my hair. She's good at kissing too. Her heart accelerates quickly, beating against my cold hard chest, making it more provocative. I break away, afraid that I will do more than that. She gasps for air, and looks at me in the face.

"Well, I'll never be able to beat you in kissing. You're such a good kisser."

I scoff, "Yeah right… Ms. Perfect."

Her face is bewildered, "No… look who's talking. And I believe it'll be 'mis-sus' perfect soon."

I cover her mouth, "That's enough 'Mrs. Perfect'. Don't argue with me."

She rolls her eyes.

Alice turns over at us, "Stop making out! Do it in a room would you?"

Bella blushed violet, pushing away from me to get to the ground again.

I look over at Alice, "Does it look like there's a room out here?"

Carlisle and Esme laugh as they set the picnic out again. I don't even know why they do that. We aren't supposed to eat human food, yet they brought it anyways. Esme looked over at Bella, and called to her.

"Bella! It's time for your lunch!"

Bella hops over and grabs the towel Carlisle held for her.

"Thank you." She turned over at Esme, "I'm eating? You made me lunch? That's so nice of you!"

Esme giggled again, "Silly Bella, you're a human girl. Of course I remember to bring your lunch. Edward said you like sushi, so I made some for you."

"Gah! You're the best, mom!"

Esme's thoughts went blank at the word mom. She smiled and hugged Bella, "Thank you."

Bella smiled at her, "I haven't been able to call anyone mom for a while. Actually it seemed like forever. I miss that word. Mom."

Esme kissed her cheek, and handed over her lunch.

We really were a family after all. I'm so glad that everyone loves Bella like their own daughter… sister. This image here. It's not so bad. I think … Bella being a vampire won't be so bad in the end.

* * *

**(Night 6:00 p.m.)**

**(Bella's POV)**

It was night now, and Edward decided to take me out on a date. Just me and him. Just the thought of being with him makes my heart skip a beat. Now that we're alone. I feel like I can't breath. Well, I always feel this way. And it's embarrassing that he can 'hear' me feel this way. I blushed.

He looked at me startled, that my face was red, and quickly held his cold hand on my forehead.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red." He said with concern.

I stuttered "N…no, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

"Silly, Bella. Don't scare me like that." And he smacked my forehead.

I grunted, "So… where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. It's your call."

"Hm… lets just stroll around town."

"Okay."

He held on to my hand and we walked slowly in the streets, passing the street lights one by one. The whole scenery just made me dizzy. Me. Edward. Beautiful Night Sky. Autumn Breeze. It was so… perfect. I huddled up next to Edward's arm, rubbing my cheek against his cotton sweater. He looked down at me, and smiled as we continued to walk on. We were now in the Cullington Park, and barely anyone was there. It was a Thursday night and most people are at home doing their daily routines during the weekdays, so it was really peaceful. There was a bridge in front of our path and I quickly left Edward's arm and ran up the path to the side of the bridge to look at the moon reflecting the lake. It was a full moon, and everything was too beautiful to be real. I looked over at Edward who was casually walking up the bridge towards me, smiling lovingly as always. I smiled back looking away feeling fuzzy inside. He was standing right behind me in a flash, his arms wrapping around me. His whole presence intoxicating me. He moved his head down, his chin next to my head, and I held on to his arms that were at my waist.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it, Bella?"

"…yeah."

"But compared to you, this is only a weed next to freesia. Nothing can be comparable to my Bella."

I smiled leaning back on his chest now. "Well you're just saying that because I'm your lover. It wouldn't be the same, if I was simply a girl that walked past you one day. Right?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually."

"Hm… how is that?"

"Have not I told you when the first time I saw you was?"

"At the… alley… right?"

He chuckled lowly, "No, love. It was the morning of that day."

I was stunned that he saw me before that. I had no idea. I paused in silence, waiting for him to say more.

"It was when you were walking towards the citizen entry hall, that you passed the front gate. I was done with breakfast and decided to take a walk and get away from Alice. She was being overly excited about the new maids. Surprisingly, you were one of them. Well, I was over a hundred yards away from you, when I saw you." He laughed again, in remembrance, "I remembered you were looking so confused with that map in your hand. At first I just stood there admiring your beauty, but when the wind blew, and your scent hit me really hard. I instinctively followed you, and almost… killed you."

We paused. Wow… I didn't know.

"Are you scared?"

"No. Of course not. Why should I be? If you were to kill me, I'd be dead by now. I know you'd never do that. Even if you did, I wouldn't mind dying for the one I love. I'd rather live with them. But either way, I'm content."

"My sweet." He turned my body facing towards him.

"Don't ever say that. Bella, your thinking is so twisted and fascinating, but sometimes it scares me. First of all, I would never _want_ to hurt you, and you must know that what I consciously want is totally different from what my instincts are telling me. I've been getting used to your scent, and I know I'd never do anything, ANYTHING to hurt you at all. But what's creeping me out is that you're offering yourself freely to me. That's _very_ bad. Very bad. My self-control does have its limitations. Don't just throw you life out there! You have no idea how much it hurts to see that."

His eyes were so sad and they sparkled almost teary in the night.

"It hurts me to see you hurt." I smiled.

He kissed me on the forehead, and held me securely. Nothing can go wrong when I'm with him.

"I love you."

I looked up at him, "I love you more."

"Another competition?"

"Edward, you're like a hundred years old. Don't be so immature, old man."

His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped, "If I'm so old, why do you love me?"

I looked away grinning a little, "I like old guys. But just one."

He laughed, "Oh Bella, I can't ever compete with you."

"Besides, there's no way to measure love. Love is infinite."

His eternal eyes gazed into mine. It was so serious now. What I just said, was much deeper than I interpreted it.

He finally broke the silence, "Yes. Love is infinite."

Our love will never end. Nothing can separate us. No force in the entire existence of anything is powerful enough to break us a part. And soon… I will live forever. Love Everlasting.

"Cheer up pup. Aren't dates supposed to be fun?"

"Oh… are you saying that this isn't fun enough?"

I squealed as he picked me up like kid and held me in the air turning in circles.

"Let me down! Yes! It's fun! It's fun!!!"

He stopped spinning me, but he didn't let me down. He carried me in his arms instead, and I naturally slid my hands around his cold neck, smiling at him.

"That'll teach you a lesson. Silly Girl."

"Aha, I'm sorry."

He kissed me on the lips passionately, and my breath was getting faint again. I panted as his whole presence loomed over me. And I naturally lost my conscious thinking. It was irresistible. All that was I felt was him. He began to kiss even more ardently, licking my tongue and sucking my mouth harder… a little too hard. I moaned and he immediately stopped.

"Sorry." He was worried, "Did I hurt you?"

I laughed, "No. I'm fine."

He looked at the city clock on top of the highest building, and looked down at me again.

"I think the human needs dinner now." And he started to walk out of the park, still holding me in his arms.

"I can walk, you know?"

"Not as fast as me."

"Besides, you make me feel fat. I hate being carried." That's a lie. I love being carried, but only by him. It's so romantic. I've always dreamed of being carried around by my lover. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Are you kidding me? You're lighter than a leaf. More like dust actually. How much do you weigh again? Like barely 90lbs?" He chuckled.

"Hey. I'm not that light. I'd be dead if I was only 90 lbs." I am 110 lbs. Sometimes less, but never less than 105.

He laughed again, "You're 108 right now. I can tell."

My eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I've been alive for a hundred years, and I've carried quite a lot of things. I think I am supposed to know."

"Oh," I said in a-matter-of-fact way.

He continued to walk in on the path quite quickly, as I felt the trees passing by. I began to wonder about… a lot of things. Nonsense things. I wondered how much a vampire can lift. How much can Edward lift? I knew he was strong, but exactly how strong is he?

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"….mmm."

"Yes? What's with the hesitancy?"

"You'll think I'm stupid. But… how heavy can a vampire lift? And what about you?"

He guffawed. (haha. Just thought I'd use different word choice.)

"Is that all? Well, it depends on the gender and age. Physically grown vampires that were turned when they were 16 to 30 are the strongest. Girls can lift about 100,000 lbs. Boys are stronger. Usually around 200,000 lbs. That's on average. As for me, the most I've ever lifted with difficulty is 225,000. Heh… Emmett can lift 275,000."

I stared at him in awe. So 100,000lbs is like five cars.

"Wow… that's crazy. So will I be that strong when I become a vampire, will I be able to lift that too?"

He chuckled, "Yes… even more. Newborns are usually a lot stronger."

"Stronger than Emmett?"

"Yes. You should arm wrestle him, when you change. No one's ever beaten him."

"Really? How much do think I can lift?"

"Probably 300,000. That's usually the fair amount."

"Wow…" I was in amazement, "To think that feeble little me would someday be THAT strong."

He laughed again, "Bella, you're unbelievable."

I rolled my eyes and said, "That's me."

In the end, we decided to try an Italian Restaurant. We thought it was romantic enough. The waitress, whose radar went wild as Edward came in, quickly addressed us both before any of the other standing customers. They stood in admiration too, probably staring at the flawless image of MY Edward. I smiled at the fact. The waitress stood in front of Edward ignoring me. She was about two inches shorter than me, skinny, platinum blond hair and gorgeous with perfect makeup. I could tell, she wasn't very smart. She's got that _aura_. And I'm pretty sure anyone can tell. I looked at Edward, who was barely paying any attention to her. He was looking at me.

Then the girl spoke in that seductive voice, "Oh sir, we have a perfect seat for you. Please follow me."

He nodded, quickly turning back his attention to me. His attention was always on me.

"Come on Bella" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Did you reserve a table?"

"I don't know."

What was that supposed to mean?

I smiled and then turned to the girl, her head turns toward me, as she finally realized with her pea sized brain, that _**I**_ was here. She frowned. Too bad for her, he's _mine_. Even though she was displeased that this perfect boy couldn't belong to her, she stared at me for a long moment. Like some sort of admiration… it was in her eyes. I guess they say I can be pretty sometimes. Tonight I looked pretty simple. My hair was down and naturally perfectly straight, and layered like it always was. I was just wearing a casual brown silk dress, with flowy waves of fabric at the waist down. V-neck and sleeveless, but I was wearing a coat over it. The dress pronounced my bust, defining it more, and exaggerated my petite figures. Well, I do have professional designer giving me all my outfits. Alice. I need to thank her. The waitress definitely didn't give up though. She smiled at Edward _and_ me and turned around to lead us to a two seat table in a private room. We walked through the glass doors and the seat was a simple square table, with two European styled chairs facing each other. On the opposite side of the fancy door, was a balcony, that revealed the beautiful city life. The night lights glimmered everywhere, paralleling the starry night. I stared at Edward, who came to my side holding my hand bring it up to his lips. I giggled.

I turned to look at the waiter behind us, who quickly turned her head back to her work as she bitterly set the table. After she quickly finished she looked up at Edward and said, "Sir, the table is ready." And then she walked out.

Edward held the chair for me to sit in and sat on the other side. He started to laugh quietly.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

He looked up with those dazzling eyes again, "That girl's thoughts were absolutely hilarious. I couldn't block her. She was so jealous of you."

I smiled and blushed, "Really?"

He nodded still grinning.

"I was actually jealous of her. She was totally flirting with you. Just the way she acted."

"She was?"

My eyes narrowed and I raised my eyebrow, "You can read her thoughts."

He laughed and flashed his eyes at me after looking down at the table. My heart beat ten times faster. He heard and laughed even more.

"Did I do something?"

"No." I lied.

"Anyways I wasn't paying much attention to her, until I heard her jealous outbreak, and your name in her thoughts. And after I kissed your forehead, she went berserk."

I shook my head in disbelieve, "You did that on purpose."

"Partially. One, you're my fiancée and I can kiss you whenever I want. Two, I have to show everyone that you're the luckiest girl that ever lived."

I rolled my eyes, "You're insane. Oh, so you're saying _I'm_ the lucky one to be with you."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"Well aren't you arrogant."

His eyes dazzled me again, as he put his elbows on the table, and crossed his fingers, leaning his body closer towards me.

"Do you not _feel_ lucky?"

I stared, "Yes. I do."

He sighed, "Bella. I was kidding. I'm the lucky one to catch such a beauty for my wife."

"And where did all your pompousness go?"

"I thought you didn't like it. I _was_ just joking."

"Actually, I find it quite sexy when you're arrogant. It's so masculine."

"Hm… I guess I'll be like that more. And I'll turn in to one of those possessive overly pompous boyfriends who abuse their girlfriends."

I gave him the yeah-right look, "Really?"

He laughed, "I love you too much Bella."

He grabbed my hand on the table and rubbed the top of my bare fingers gently with his thumb. I stared. My fingers were still empty.

We ordered our food quickly, as the waitress came back with another waiter, to pour the wine for us. Edward didn't really care what to eat, since everything he ate tasted like guck anyways. I actually found the food quite tasty. I ordered something small. I wasn't very hungry. And my stomach is small. After we finished the main course, we took a break before ordering desert, and the waiter turned on some soft classy music in the room, as Edward asked me to dance with him. I smiled. Did he plan this all out?

I got up as he grabbed my hand pulling me towards him. I lay my head on his chest, as he smoothly swayed us back and forth. This could last forever. The music stopped, and Edward led me to the balcony. I looked at him and asked, "Why do things always seem so perfect when I'm with you?"

"Only perfect couples can have such perfect moments."

I smiled, "That's true."

"Did you plan this all out? This date?"

He smiled crookedly, "No. Not really."

"Your ambiguous answers are driving me insane."

"Don't. I don't want my wife-to-be to turn insane. Or else, I'll go insane too."

He put one hand on my waist, and the other on my cheek. His hands were freezing cold. He put my lips in his again, and I followed his movement willingly, as I tasted his sweet tongue on mine like desert. He grabbed my waist tensely against his body and pushed me towards the balcony, as my back touched the banister. Our kiss was so passionate, that I felt crushed by his overwhelming weight, making my only the more fervent. I wrapped my leg around his leg, rubbing it. He lowered his hand to my butt, lifting it and supporting my leg. My chest moved in and out against his chest, as my breasts were tightly against his chest. My hearth thumping against his. The kiss lasted for minutes until we finally broke apart.

He led back in to the room, and the waiter opened the door. He led me further and now we were standing right under the arch of the door. I looked around the restaurant everywhere I looked, there were red roses, on the tables, all the waiters were holding some, on the wall, and just everywhere. My eyes began to water. Just then, another waiter pushed a cart, with a huge bouquet of more roses. And next to it, was a small blue velvety box. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I stared in awe as Edward grabbed the box and opened it. He knelt down before me, and asked, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I looked at him, my eyes still huge, and my mouth still opened.

I felt a huge stone in my mouth. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to. But I was so happy that I could barely get it out.

"Yes." I said it out, and broke out crying. He smiled as he took my hand put it on my engagement finger. Everyone clapped. The ring was simple. He knew that I didn't like things overly done, although this whole proposal was already beyond. I loved it. It was simple white gold, with a glimmering heart-shaped diamond. Classic.

He got up and kissed my passionately again, holding me up and swinging me in a circle. This was the happiest day in my life. We stopped, and he looked at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Everything."

"The restaurant alone has 999 roses meaning that I'll love you forever till the end of time. And the bouquet alone has 108. The proposal number."

I squeezed out more tears as I clutched on to him.

"I love you Edward. I love you."

"And I, will love you forever."

All of a sudden, I heard a huge fire work bang. And I looked behind us. My eyes widened in amazement, as I saw fireworks sparkling in the night. We quickly ran to the balcony again, admiring the fireworks.

I looked at Edward wondering why he did all of this. He had already proposed to me. So why... why did he do this? I'm marrying him no matter what. It wasn't needed. I grabbed his arm, and he looked at me.

"Why? Edward, you didn't have to do all of this."

He smiled serenely at me.

"Bella. I'll only get to propose to you once in our eternity. I want to do it right. I want everyone to know that you are the only one for me. And that we are made for each other. More than that. I want this for you. I want you to experience the happiness of getting married."

"Oh Edward I...

Before I could say another word, a huge explosion cracked and I looked up. And then in the sky written in the fireworks, it said:

To my wife-to-be, Isabella Marie Swan,

I love you

And will love you

till the end of time.

Edward

I looked at Edward again, beaming. I hugged him tightly again, not wanting to ever let go of him. Nothing can ever go wrong. Not when I'm with him.

"Edward, I love you. Forever."

Our happiness. Our love. Our everything. Us. It'll always last forever. And I will let nothing be in the way of it. Nothing. Nothing can take away Edward. I will love him forever. And it'll remain so. This is what belongs to us. Our Eternal Love.

I closed my eyes. And I heard a lonely howl of a wolf in the midst of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm done. And this chapter did turn out to be enormous. I barely had the time to edit it. I'm sorry if there were errors. But we all make mistakes. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!! Or else I'll be very mad!!! Feel free to criticize and/or praise me. 

By the way, go to my page for pictures. The ring is there too.


	14. Disruption

**Author's Note**: I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. I've just crashed down with myself on this story and didn't know how to get past this one little part. And plus all the homework has been killing me. If you forgot what happened up to this part, please read back and you'll remember. ) Anyways please review and let me know that you're still reading. I will continue to write!!! Thank you!!! **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I had a feeling that this proposal would be national wide. I just knew it. After the proposal last night everything went hectic. The press and media and well… lets say, just about _**everyone**_ in the world came and started to take pictures and ask for gossip. Wow. It was worse than being a movie star. The people in the restaurant were pretty surprised that Edward, this being of perfection, was actually their crown prince. In awe, they practically fell to their knees. Edward gracefully commanded them to get up and just act if he wasn't the prince. And they tried. They obeyed. But he had a harder time trying to calm the reporters and photographers. He promised them to give them a full interview the next day. Which is TODAY.

I was in my room getting dressed by a million maids again. They were pretty much just fiasco. Overly excited. They already started calling me "Princess Bella" It was pretty annoying, and I practically had to beg them to stop calling me that. Anyways right now they're spraying perfuming all over me, brushing my hair, and putting on my make-up. I'm very impressed that everything they do seemed so hurried, but they were still serving me gently. Like they didn't just slab on make-up on my face and pull out my hair with the brush. It was fast, but comfortable? I can't really say comfortable, since I never feel that way when I'm being served. Well, I guess being the future princess… and queen and all of that, I should start getting used to it.

My clothes were elegant. I wore a mini coat dress over a white button-up shirt with the Burberry Plaid collar. Under it was black tights and a velvet Black boots. It was Burberry day. My hair was curled at the ends in all different directions bolding out the layers and making it look more voluminous. And my make up was much more mature. I was wearing simple lippink lipstick, with the usual eyeliner, and mascara. Not much foundation or powder, since my skin has already been perfected after so many facial treatments. I did have smoky eyes, which made me look skinnier and more sunken than usual, my eyes glowing. They said it'd make me look better on T.V. I guess I should listen. I had greenish hazel eyes today. It looked really good with my make-up, not to be a narcissist. Even though, I'm afraid I'll turn into one soon with all this praise.

Edward knocked on the door, and the maid that stood next to the door, quickly yet gracefully opened it. Edward stepped in wearing a casual button up white shirt, under a blazer with black pants. We matched and it was sweet. But why do guys always have such a simpler look? Yet sexy. Girls spend ages _trying_ to perfect their looks that even in the end, sometimes it's not perfect.

"Bella." He gave me the up-down look grinning at the sight of me. "Nice…"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're looking like royalty already. Actually you've always looked like one. You're born like that!"

I laughed and shook my head. I looked at him again, as I was standing on a stool, letting the maids check me one more time. He was so looking up my legs. The dress was short. He looked back up at my eyes again, surprised. He's been looking at me funny these past few days. Even more than before. Like he's hungry… which doesn't scare me.

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He came up to me holding my body, and staring up at me. "You're just to beautiful for me to look at."

The maids went outside now, knowing that we needed some privacy.

"Oh, shut up. Every time I look at you, I feel like I'm about to pass out."

He growled a laugh, "And every time I look at you, even when I'm not looking actually, I feel intense hunger."

I grinned again, "Hunger for what?"

"Guess."

"My blood or my body."

"Haha… both."

"What's tempting you the most right now?"

"Your body."

I smiled, and jumped down, my arms wrapping around his neck. I moved closer to his ear.

"Want to do it? Now?" I said, and I kissed right under his ear.

He growled.

"Soon, my love. Soon."

The clock struck 11, and it was time to go. It's not going to be long, since the interview is only an hour. After that I'll go to lunch! With my lovely Edward.

We entered the guest living room, where it was specialized into treating guests and of course… the press and media. Edward still held on to my hand as the forty, fifty people turned their heads to look at us. They smiled admirably staring at us. Carlisle and Esme were already there, and I saw that Alice and Jasper was here too. Rosalie and Emmett aren't attending today. They had to attend a meeting this morning and still aren't back. Quickly, the director and hostess came up to us, bowing their heads in honor. The director was a chunky man, but not fat. He wore glasses, and a black business suit, and his name was Steven. The hostess had strawberry blond hair with tiny freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were light blue, and she was pretty short. Even with heels. Nonetheless, she was dazzling. She looked to be about 24.

She looked at Edward, bewildered, "It is an honor to meet you up close, my prince! My name is Justina. Justina Wilcox."

She held out her hand to shake his hand. Edward smiled, holding his hand out after a long moment. Commoners were not supposed to hold out their hands to propose a handshake. In this country at least.

He held her hand for a brief second, and said, "We aren't supposed to shake hands with average citizens unless we propose it. But I didn't want to be rude."

Her eyes widened in innocence, "I'm so sorry, your Highness. I didn't know."

Yeah right. Even I knew. And I've only lived here for 2 months. She was so obviously just wanting an excuse to touch him. But I continued smiling. I was supposed to graceful. I couldn't help, but clench my teeth together behind my creased lips.

The woman looked at me, giving me the up-down look. The look that I dreaded, but had to withstand.

"And you, mademoiselle, must be the lucky girl."

I was a little angry that she called me mademoiselle. It wouldn't be long until she called me, your highness… if I were to ever see her again. She sounded polite, but it was still rude to call a prince's fiancée without her future title. But that's okay.

I smiled and stated simply, "Yes. I suppose I am lucky."

Her smile faded a little, as Edward held me closer to him, moving towards our seat. Edward chuckled almost inaudibly. It sucks to have every girl that I meet hating me. Maybe I won't make a good princess after all. I sat down next to Edward looking at my surroundings. Cameras. Lighting. Decorations. People. They were all waiting for us. To hear about our marriage. I smiled. It's all for us.

The hostess sat down next to us, and fixed her appearance and patted her dress. She held on to the microphone, smiling towards us and then the camera.

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

"Good day, citizens of Meyerland. We bring you here on a very special occasion that all of you have anxious to hear from our dear Prince Edward, and his mysterious yet beautiful girlfriend. Now lets hear from His Highness, Prince Edward, and his lovely girlfriend, Isabella Marie Swan."

The camera turned to us, and I smiled a little anxious, but not too much. I was used to being in front of flashing camera's from previous modeling, but… this time it's different. It's announcing Edward and my wedding. Nationwide.

"Good Day, Your Highness. It is such an honor to have you here, today. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"And you my lovely lady?"

I answered smiling, "I'm good when he's good!"

She laughed and said, "Aw… my lady, that is so sweet!"

We laughed along, and the interview began. Just some simple basic information about us. The questions weren't hard to answer at all. I told them practically all the good things Edward wanted me to tell about and keep the sad and more touchy experiences to myself. There was no need to tell the world my entire life story. I told them that I came from Japan where my mother lived, but I was actually born in a small town in Forks. They asked me what I used to do for an occupation and I simply put that I was a model. And then after their attempt to ambush into my past, they continued on to Edward and my love story, since the world already knew about Edward's heritage and life. We told them pretty much everything… well without the vampire part of course. How Edward spotted me at the front gate, but didn't get the chance to talk to me. How he swept my feet off on a white horse saving me from a woman's most terrible fate in that dark alley. How we fell in love immediately and will be forever. We got a little carried away talking about our love story, and Alice had to signal us to shut up. Well we announced that we were going to get officially married early in May. Two months before my birthday. Carlisle and them wanted me to get used to being a vamp so I would be comfortable enough to be around people for my birthday. I wanted to be eighteen forever. Just like Edward. (In my story, Edward's 18) Well that was that, and the interview was safely over.

After the interview, Carlisle got a hell load of calls from leaders all over the world whom apparently have been watching the interview. The president of the United States, the Queen of England, The minister of Japan, the Crown Prince of Arabia, the president of North Korea, the dictator of Cuba, etc… all called into Carlisle's office. Of course he had 25 personal secretaries and the secretaries' assistants helping him answer his calls. It was pretty hectic. Carlisle could only talk to one at a time. Carlisle immediately gave the honorable task of planning the wedding to the three women: Esme the leader, Rosalie the secretary, and Alice the Creative Designer. Alice got the biggest job of course. A party wouldn't be a party without her. And when it comes to a grand wedding of the millennium, Alice is more than a necessity. Well me and Edward kind of slipped out, before Alice grabbed me to experiment with me, and well we had to leave that mess. Our heads were already spinning just at the thought of getting married. I still actually couldn't believe that I was going to Mrs. Masen Cullen soon. Ahh… I can't believe it!

We were inside Edward's room now. The room that I prefer to stay in rather than my dolled up room. As soon as the door closed, Edward picked me up and threw me on the bed. Before I could even giggle, he was on top of me staring in to my hazel green eyes with his delicious warm golden eyes. Smothering. He bent his head down more eyeing for my mouth and I wantingly moved my head up to receive his heavenly kiss. We couldn't stop. Our tongues moved as one. My hands roaming through his hair on its own will and his hand moving up my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes green again. He was tempted. I was tempted. I knew he might be out of control, but I couldn't stop. Not now. The mood was perfect.

Knock. Knock. Edward sat up quickly next to me running his hand through his hair trying to collect his conscience again. He breathed out and said, "Come in, Jasper."

The door opened and Jasper walked in. He had a sly grin on his face. He apparently felt what we were feeling.

"Man that whole atmosphere a second ago almost made me go wild."

Edward looked like he was going to blush, but of course he can't.

"Shut up. What do you need?"

"We're going out to lunch. At the city dining hall. Apparently we're going to eat lunch with the nobles. Oh, and Carlisle wants to speak with you Edward, if you wouldn't mind."

Edward nodded and hopped off the bed. He looked over at me. I was sitting up straight and my whole face was in awe. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Sorry hon. I'll be right back. Meanwhile, my love, you'll need to go change in to more formal luncheon wear."

He called out, "Angela!…"

"Sh…! I'll go by myself Edward. I had to face 50 maids in my room this morning already. I think I can dress up by myself."

Edward laughed, "Okay. But you'll need help knowing what to wear won't you? I'll call for Alice."

"No it's fine. I have a good idea what I need already. Something fancy yet not too extravagant, and fitting for a Friday afternoon rendezvous. Right? I got it. Now go!! Don't call the maids!"

Edward laughed, "I'm going to make that your trademark quote, 'Don't call the Maids!'"

He chuckled lowly again. I smiled as he walked out in a flash. God he was in a hurry. I was in hurry too. I had this instinctual feeling in my body that moves by itself knowing that the sooner I'm done with what I need to do, the sooner I'll see Edward again. I blushed. Wow… I really am obsessed.

I quickly fled down the hall as fast as I could in my 3.5 inch heeled- boots, and slipped into my room. I quickly grabbed the closet controller and pointed it to the wardrobe door and pressed the open key. The wardrobe opened into another room full of clothes. I walked in looking around. Okay. What do I need? Something cute. I'll just pick a dress. Dresses are easy to pick. I won't have to worry about matching.

I heard the window opened, and a chilly breeze quickly flew into the warm room and the scent of pine trees filled the room. I turned around and walked out the closet to see what had happened. Maybe the window was unlocked and the wind just blew it opened? I turned my head towards the window and saw Jacob Black standing there staring at me. I glared at him.

"Jacob what are you…"

I couldn't finish and before I knew it, I was in his arms jumping out of the window 3 stories high. He fled through the garden and through a secret path leading somewhere into the woods.

"Let me down!" I banged my hands on his chest to catch his attention and after a few seconds, he finally realized that I was struggling. He stopped, and put me on the ground.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

I was furious. What does he think he's doing? Kidnapping me?

"I'm kidnapping you."

I was in awe.

"What the f…?"

"Bella, I didn't want to do this. And I'll give you one more time to think. You can either call off the wedding or I'll have to do it by force. You can choose me."

I looked at the ground and back at him.

"What in God's paradise are you thinking?" It was ridiculous.

"I've already told you that I don't love you like that! I never will!! Jacob! You're making things too complicated."

He sighed and shook his head, "No. You are." He paused, and I just didn't know what to say. All I know was that I wanted to go back to the palace in Edward's arms and heading out to lunch. But apparently this was not going to work. I have to stay calm. I have to talk Jacob out of this. I know he has no intentions of harming me, but still this is irrational.

I opened my mouth to talk, but he spoke first.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me. I'm doing this all for you. I love you. I can't let you marry a bloodsucker and let you turn into one. They'll take everything from you. Don't you understand that humans and vampires are not meant to be? You have me. What is it that I can't give that that Edward leech can? I have all that he has. And more. I love you infinitely more that he does. So why? Why can't you pick me?"

I was pissed, "Don't say infinite. That adjective can only describe the love between me and Edward. And why can't I be with a vampire? If I can't that I sure as heck can't be with a dog!" I could not believe I said that word. I saw him wince when I said that. My guilt did not ease my rage though. "Jacob. You WILL take me back to the castle. If you do, we can still be friends, but if you don't. I swear, that I will hate you and I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life. I mean it."

He took step towards me, "I know you love me."

"I don't. Not like that I don't."

"Don't lie. You were in love with me the first time I saw you at the bar. We were destined to be together. I'm putting such an effort into our future, but why can't you at least put a little into it? We could be happy! Why?"

I took a step back. He was emotionally wrecked. I've learned from Edward to never anger a werewolf. Especially a young one. I had to calm him down. I had to calm myself down first. I took a breath and looked him in the eye.

"Jacob. Listen to me."

He stopped and his wild eyes touched mine.

"I can't love you like that. And I'm sorry that you take me as that way. I really am. But from the beginning till now, I've never loved you like a man. I never did. But Jacob, you are important to me. You were the first friend I made in this country and I'm I grateful for it. I'm sorry. I love you… like a brother."

A tear rolled down my eye as one rolled down his. In a flash, I felt something hit the back of my head. Before I lost my conscience I managed to whimper, "Jacob… I'm sorry."

* * *

(Edward's POV) 

I stormed into Alice's room, as she realized that Bella had disappeared from her vision. Bella's whole future with me was gone in a single moment. She panicked staring right at me. The only flaw in her future sight were the werewolves.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. _

The others quickly fled into my room.

Carlisle started, "What happened?"

I looked at him, "Bella's gone."

Esme's eyes widened, "Gone?"

I nodded, "Jacob took her. I can smell him from Bella's room all the way from here now."

Jasper, "We have to go track him down. It's not too late. We might not be able to see him through Alice, but we can still track him."

Carlisle looked at Esme and said, "Esme, we must cancel the luncheon. The six of us will start hunting him down. Follow up on us after you've finished, okay?"

She nodded and quickly left the room. We quickly ran into Bella's room to start the tracking. The smell of her room angered me. Just that damned smell of that dog irritates me and stings my nose. To think that he took away my Bella only added on to my rage.

Jasper,_Calm down, Edward. We'll find her. And when we do, you can beat the shit out of that Jacob dog._

I nodded, and we fled the room.

Bella, I'm coming.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks you guys for continuing to read this. Again, I'm not quite done with the story. After I finished the last chapter, it seemed like it would be the end, but it's not. This story is not quite over. There are still a lot of things on the loose here and there. And there is a going to be a sequel. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! **REVIEW** FOR ME GUYS!!!! I reallyyy need it. Thank you again for your support. Visit my page for pictures. And ask questions if you have any! 


	15. Why?

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I know that I might have lost some of my beloved readers through that horrible long period of nothingness, but please those of you who are still reading, please……….. continue to support me. I really need it. I've been in a state of depression. From work, and from family. I truly find relieve in writing. And by you reading, I feel a small sense of hope. If you forgot what has happened previously, please take your time rereading the previous chapters. It's always fun rereading right? If the fanfic is good. hehee..

There's something I need to clarify before I begin the chapter. And that's about Jacob and Bella's story-relationship. I know I haven't written much about them being together, because I've never seen Jacob as important as Edward, and I've focused more on Edward. But throughout the entire story, when Bella has been working as a maid, she's still been hanging around Jacob as a friend. Remember Jacob is her first friend in Meyerland. He does hold an important place in her heart as a close friend. It's just that Jacob's taking it the wrong way. Okay? Now READ AND **REVIEW**!!!

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I opened my eyes only to stare at the canopy of a black framed bed draped. The ceiling was ivory colored. I moved my eyes from side to side to see a spacious room surrounding me. I was definitely not in the castle. The room was very modern aged, with contemporary designed furniture and textures. I sat up to see Jacob sitting on a recliner eyes closed, with his hands crossed on his lap. He looked so peaceful, that I almost forgot what had happened before I had passed out. Right as the last scene flashed in my head, I knew I needed to escape. I looked at the door to the left of me, and Jacob was on the right side of the room. I quietly slid out of bed. I had to reach the door. I had to get out of here. I have to. Edward must be worried sick about me. Just the thought of Edward's worried face made my heart throb.

I took a noiseless step towards the door and looked over at Jacob he was still asleep. I looked down at my body see that I was changed into more comfortable attire. I was wearing a simple mini red plaid skirt with nude tights under it, and a comfortable dark gray sweater over a white cami. My feet were bare besides the tights, and I saw pair of brown leather boots matched with a brown coat next to the bed. I quickly slipped on the boots and grabbed my coat and walked towards the door. When I reached the door, I saw that Jacob was still asleep. Thank God. I put my hand on the door handle and pressed down to open the door. The door made no noise, and I walked out. Phase one complete. Now I just need to escape this mansion. But that would be tough. I don't even know where I was. And plus I had no money since I left my purse in the castle. I felt a bulge in the pocket of my coat and reached in to see that there was a stack of hundreds in there. I guess Jacob or someone thought I needed money to survive. But I don't have time to think now. I just need to leave. I quickly fled down the hall and down the stairs, but when I reached down, I saw the silhouette of a female and male talking to each other. One of them sounded like Sam, and the other sounded like Leah. Before I could hear exactly what they were saying, they turned their heads and faced me.

Leah frowned and Sam's face remained calm and unchanged.

Leah said, "I told Jacob this was a stupid idea. Seriously, if that brat wants to marry that leech let her. Why do we need to care?"

Sam shushed her and faced me, "I'm sorry that we're causing so much trouble for you Bella. But, we really need to talk before anything goes further between you and that lee… the prince."

I looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Bella." I heard Jacob's voice right behind me.

I guess my plan to escape was ruined after all…

We were sitting in the mansion's living room now and I sat on a single black sofa. Jacob sat across from me on his arm chair, and Sam and Leah on the loveseat next to me. Jacob stared at me with his sorrowful eyes. I looked away feeling guilty. But why? I had no reason to feel guilty. I did not wrong him. But I guess I just felt bad that I've hurt his feelings. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The pain in his eyes. It hurt me too.

But we had to get this over with.

"So… when can I get our of here?" I said, eyes still looking at the ground.

There was silence for a few moments, and I could see from the corner of my eyes that Leah and Sam were both eyeing Jacob. I had no idea how Jacob looked like right now, what his facial expressions were, and I didn't want to know. I was afraid.

His firm voice broke the air, "You're staying with me."

My head elevated upward like a reflex as those words sent shock down my spine. My mouth opened into an "o". What was he saying?

I could barely even speak, "….what?"

He's eyes were dark and serious, "Bella. I promise I'll treat you with care and I'll love you with all my heart as I always have. But I won't let you go. I gave you the freedom to break your engagement with Edward, but you chose not too. And now it's too late. It's your own foolishness that's put you in this position. I'm just doing what's best."

My eyes narrowed at his in disbelief, rage flooding into my head now.

"Excuse me?! Do you know what you're saying. How irresponsible every word you've been saying is? Okay first of all, as a noble of this country, you shouldn't be kidnapping the fiancée of the crowned prince. Obviously, this is going to cause a LOT of problems. Second of all, I HAD no choice. You've forced your will on me to make me stay where I am right now, when what I wanted was to be with the man that I love. Third of all, you're not my father. My father's dead. So don't go around planning out my life and THINKING that what you're doing is the best for me. If you love someone you would want them to be happy. You said you love me? Look at me. I'm miserable right now. Is that how you express your affection of love? By forcing your will upon the one you love with no regard or care to what she feels about all of this? I know I can't control your feelings for me Jacob. I can't even control my own. All I know is that my heart is already taken. That's uncontrollable. I don't belong to you. So right now Jacob. Right now. "I" am the one that's going to give you One. More. Chance. You're going to send me back to the palace, and I'll forgive what's happened today. If you still wish for me to be here, then I shall hate you for eternity. I will NEVER LOVE YOU. NEVER."

My eyes did not leave his. Mine were unyielding and his were brick. They were still so firm and strong that they scared me. I was scared. Insecure thoughts began to sink in, that the response he was going to give to my last stance was not going to be one that I wanted to hear… He wasn't going to let me go.

He blinked once and said, "You're free to do anything you want in this house. Please don't go outside without anyone with you. You might get lost in the forest."

With that, he left the room.

I sat there still not moving. It wasn't sinking in. Until now. My eyes flooded with tears, but they didn't move. I felt the damp droplets of salty water trickle down my face. And it poured. Silently. I couldn't stop. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be free. I didn't want to be sad anymore. I've had enough of all this loneliness. All this sadness. I wanted to be with the people I love. Images of my dead mother and father flashed through my head. And Edward's image lingered in my head. Edward. I reflected on my life up till now. The years of my life up till I was 18 was filled with frustration and sadness. The unhappy marriage of my parents. Their death. And through all that time, I had to stay with them and witness the suffering of the two dear people in my life. The two people that meant the world to me. And within a day's time they were dead. And I was alone. I decided to start off fresh. I moved here. Got a job. Started a new life. Met Edward. The best thing that has happened in my life. My life. And now I'm trapped like a cage bird again. And the thing that I love most was outside.

Outside…. That word rung in my head.

I immediately shot up out of my seat and left the room. I ran and I ran and I ran. I knew that Leah and Sam were probably going to follow me, but it didn't matter. I had to get out of here. I hated this place. I fled down the stairs and ran down the halls, searching for the nearest door that led me outside. I found it. The glass door and through it was the world. I quickly opened the door and ran outside. I ran into forest as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard two distant voices calling my name out. They were close, but somehow they seemed so far away. There words could not reach me. My thoughts and my desires kept me going. And I kept on running.

"Bella!!!"

I felt a hard hand grip securely around my wrist as I was pulled to a stop. The hand let go, and I bent down hands on my knees, panting.

It was Sam that caught me, "Bella, please come back inside."

I turned around looking at Sam, still panting.

"Please let me go Sam."

He looked away, "I'm sorry. I can't."

"…why?"

"I too, don't believe that you should marry the prince."

I was about to cut in, but he kept going, "… no listen! Bella. Jacob and I have been like brothers. I can see that he really loves you. But if you turn into a vampire, you would break his heart. You don't even understand how serious it is to be a vampire. Can you really live sucking blood and thirsting for the blood of humans for the rest of your life? There's no turning back when you're bitten. You'll live that life till the end of time. Forever."

I paused for a second, "Sam, I know that you know what it's like to be in love. I've heard about it from Jacob. You should know that I CAN'T love anyone else but Edward. Time can't change where my heart belongs. Love isn't something that I can just control. I love Jacob. I do. But I don't love him like a man. Don't you understand. And as for being a vampire. Thank you for your concern, but anything is worth it as long as I'm with Edward. If you know how to love someone, you should help me. … Please."

He was thinking for a long while, "Bella… just come back for now. I'll talk to Jacob."

There was something wrong. I had a feeling that something was not right. They were keeping something from me.

"Hold on. Sam, are you guys keeping something away from me… I mean… it shouldn't be such a big deal for me to marry Edward. Why do you guys care so much?"

I looked at Leah, whose eyes wandered away from mine. And then at Sam, his face shocked that I said that. I knew it. There was something.

"What is it? Tell me."

Sam eyed Leah and she just shook her shoulders.

"I guess we don't need to keep it away from you anyways. You see, every time the vampires change another into their family, they must have the consent of the werewolves. Your boyfriend, Alice, and all the others besides Carlisle in the family have all been consented to join the family. But lately, the werewolves, us, are in a big dispute amongst ourselves. We are actually quite sick of balancing out the vampires after hundreds of years. We've been thinking that we're going to stop the reign of the Cullen family and secretly hand it over back to human hands. And since Edward is the next heir he'll need a bride to become king. It would be a good idea to stop you from marrying him. If we kidnapped you away from the human society, people wouldn't be suspicious of any unnatural things and would probably blame it on some secret society that is in a disagreement in the marriage. Besides all of that, part of the reason why we're refusing you two to marry is because of Jacob's love for you. I may be the leader of the pack right now, but Jacob was originally supposed to be the leader. Because of certain circumstances I'm the one instead, but Jacob's say is still very important to the pack. That's why the only way for you to get back with your Edward would only be to soothe Jacob."

All of his words sunk in to my brain. I guess my marriage wasn't just the most important thing between Edward and me. It'll affect the whole entire country. I nodded.

I looked up at his eyes, "I will wait. But not for long. I'm telling you right now. Somewhere not far from here, Edward and "my" family are looking for me. And if you guys don't settle it soon, I'm afraid there might be another war between the vampires and the werewolves. Edward won't forgive you. For taking me."

He sighed and nodded. He gently took my wrist and began to drag me back to the house.

I halted and said, "Wait. I won't leave yet, but I don't want to go back inside. I hate being a caged bird."

He smiled and released my hand.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

We were in the forest now. The scent of both Bella and that dog ended here. We guessed that they took a car by this point. We've been searching around the perimeter for nearly two hour. That wolf had taken two hours of my time away from Bella. I'll definitely make him pay for it. Another ten minutes passed but still nothing.

Esme just gave a call to Carlisle. _I just found some information on the Quilettes from an international house building company. They own a non-federal mansion just fifty miles north of Cullington. The exact location is unknown, because that house isn't apparent in our records. I think Bella might be taken there._

Carlisle responded with grave eyes, "Thanks dear. Please inform us more if you find anymore information." He hung up.

Carlisle explained what he just heard to the others. They nodded.

I quickly jolted, "All right so lets go!"

Carlisle didn't move, but I could hear what he was thinking. _There's something very wrong… why would the werewolves build a private mansion? We were never informed._

"It doesn't matter. Let's go. We'll figure out that later."

Emmett spoke, "Figure what?"

I told the rest. We knew those werewolves were up to something. But we weren't exactly sure what. And why.

We quickly decided to find Bella first before we decided anything political. We fled through the forest heading north just as Esme had instructed us. The trees passed by us like a film of paintings. Today was cloudy, and the green shades of the forest covered us up as we traveled. After we ran for ten more minutes, we caught a familiar scent that led us to a halt. It was a vampire's. It was… Victoria's. The scent was faint. But she was there just an hour ago.

"Can you smell that?" Alice said.

I stared at her, "Yes."

"She's still here."

Carlisle looked extremely puzzled. There was too much to be worried about right now.

He quickly said, "Forget it. What's important right now is getting Bella back first. We'll talk about this later."

I nodded and we ran again. We only had fifteen more minutes until we were close to the mansion. But as I ran I was thinking. Why are so there so many problems? I've caused Bella so much pain. And now… we've got a vampire that's after her life. The Volturi wants her dead. Victoria wants her dead. And the werewolves want her alive and want us gone. There's too much to be resolved. But I didn't care. All I wanted was simple. Bella.

(15 minutes later)

The scent of the wolf and Bella quickly came back to existence. Her scent was coming from the northwest, and we trailed on. But as we got close to seeing the house… I smelled her scent coming from the eastern direction. This time much stronger. She wasn't in the house! A disgusting wet dog smell blew in. It was Leah and Sam's. Damn it. Bella is being guarded.

We stopped again. Carlisle didn't want to start a fight.

I spat impatiently, "We'll go directly to her right now, Carlisle. We'll try not to start a fight. I promise."

I looked at everyone else who nodded, but they too were outraged. I wasn't the only one offended by this whole thing. Kidnapping Bella went over the line for the werewolves. We quickly ran towards the trio in the forest. As we got closer, we could smell that they were heading quickly towards the mansion. They must have known we were here. But yet we were no less than thirty seconds behind them. I could see Bella's feet right now dangling in the arms of that… Sam. How dare he touch her. My anger began to flood in more and more like fire spreading across an oiled surface.

They were inside the house now. I didn't even care for doors, as I crashed in right through the wall that resisted nothing more than the tear of piece of tissue. Carlisle didn't seem pleased, nor Alice. But the others didn't really care. We were inside what seemed to be a small living room. I could smell Bella's presence already. Her sweet luscious scent flooded fervently into my lungs. I missed it so much.

I quickly ran towards her scent that was only seconds away. I pushed through a pair of double doors and there she was. Sitting like an angel on an armed chair. Her brown eyes light right now beaming surprisingly and pleasingly at me. She began to get up, but before she could even stand, I was there embracing her in my arms again.

"Bella."

"Oh Edward. I was so scared."

We were only apart for hours and yet it seemed like we were torn apart for centuries. I held her tightly, almost a little too tightly, as I heard her wheeze out a little cough. I let loose a little.

"Sorry."

She smiled at me with tears in her eyes, "It's okay." She laughed. The two blurs behind her began to become apparent in my visions again. Leah and Sam. I had completely forgotten about them when I first came into my room, since the only person I noticed and wanted to see was Bella. Looking at them the fury began to build again. Their faces were stern, but I knew they were troubled. I could hear it. I smiled almost wickedly. They knew they wouldn't get away with it.

"So you're here." Said an unpleasantly familiar voice. Jacob's. I looked to the right. He had come in through another entrance.

I glared at him. And he will definitely not get away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm again… apologizing for the long update. Please be supportive and continue to read and very importantly… **REVIEW**!!!! Please help me make it pass 450!!! And I'll right more next time. Deal? Deal. I'll always try and update as soon as I can. But again. I'm work-deprived. Please be considerate.

**Clarification: **

Perhaps some of you are like… why are the Cullens so offended by Bella's kidnapping? How would you feel if one of your subjects decided to take away your family member? Well that's why. Even though the Cullens have high consideration and respect towards the werewolves, it is absolutely unacceptable for them to do something so out of question.


	16. Writer's Message

**Writer's Block:**

I AM SOOO SORRY!! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Okay I think you understand me now. I apologize for not updating in so long. This is simply part of being a 16 year old junior. So basically I've been insanely incredulously busy. And for you loyal readers, you know me long enough to know what I'm going through. And I won't mind repeating myself if you ask. But there is good news…..

I WILL UPDATE BY NEXT FRIDAY!! FRIDAY! FRIDAY!…… (echoes off in a distant…)

:audience claps: So please forgive me for not updating in so long and just wait one more week. I felt that I should give you all a heads up since I really haven't updated in along time. Even better news. I think I'll update a total of 2 chapters by next Sunday. ) simply as an apology gift. AP Tests for me are over by Wednesday so I definitely have plenty of time to work on my precious story. I've been getting lots of favorites lately from people. Thank you. It shows me that you really do enjoy my story and every single time I get a favorite alert or any kind of alert I feel guilt an obligation to upate ASAP. Today I got another alert I felt the need that I MUST send this message to you all. So… please pm me if you have anything to say. DON'T comment on this chapter slot. Save your comments when I actually post my chapter. Okay?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me so I know that you're still reading this. Okay? PLEEAASE!! I don't want to loose my readers and I know it's completely my fault.

Again I'm sorry. Please understand.

Love,

EdwardlovesChristyalways

**P.S.** IF YOU WANT TO SEND ANY MESSAGES OR COMMENTS TO ME PLEASE DO IT THROUGH A PRIVATE MESSAGE SO YOU CAN SAVE YOUR COMMENT SLOT WHEN I UPLOAD MY CHAPTER. I REALLY DO WANT YOU TO MESSAGE ME SO I KNOW I STILL HAVE READERS. THANK YOU!!


End file.
